A Case of Mutual Attraction
by DaisyDay
Summary: Sonny and Amanda find it hard to fight their attraction for one another as they work the perimeters of an investigation together.
1. Chapter 1

A Case of Mutual Attraction

 _(A/N: In the episode "Intent" ,season 19, episode 8,, Carisi and Amanda almost share a moment as they solved a case together in West Virginia. However, the situation turned awkward the next morning when Carisi stumbled upon a bartender leaving Amanda's motel room. This is the aftermath of that)_

Chapter 1

Amanda has been having some strange feelings lately, and they all centered around Sonny Carisi.

Unfortunately, ever since she and Carisi went to West Virginia to work on a case, things have become uncomfortable between them.

And now she'd find herself watching him at times when he wasn't looking. And then when her back was turned, she'd get this sensation that he was watching her.

She didn't understand why the awkwardness happened but she knew when. The West Virginia trip had started out great with shared laughter and drinks between them, and they even got into a fun bar fight with other patrons. That, in addition to meeting Derek the bartender as well as solving the case, made the trip quite memorable.

But all the good memories ended when she and Carisi drove back to New York City the next morning. Carisi had acted cold and barely spoke to her the entire trip back.

Why?

Now once again in the present and from her desk, she observed Fin at Carisi's desk. They weren't talking about anything substantial—just about last weekend's football game.

Even looking at Carisi for that second, Amanda got a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. And when he laughed at an insult Fin made about one of the pro football players, Amanda found herself totally hypnotized.

So much so that she didn't hear the sound of Olivia's office door opening.

"Rollins..." Olivia called out, poking her head out. Getting no response, she repeated herself, "Hey, Rollins..."

Amanda snapped out it, embarrassed to be caught daydreaming, "Did you want to talk with me about something, Liv?"

"Yes...in my office... _now_ , " Olivia head-gestured before disappearing into her office again.

Fin and Carisi had stopped their talking to watch the short interaction.

As Rollins pushed out of her chair, Fin teased, "So Rollins, whatcha do _this_ time to upset Benson?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Amanda stated, trying not to look Carisi's way. She didn't need to be distracted by him. Yet even though she didn't make eye contact, she could feel his steely eyes watching her.

But he didn't join in the teasing. Instead, he looked down at his desk and pretended to be busy with work. Even Fin noticed Carisi's strange behavior, but he didn't say anything as he merely shrugged and walked back to work at his own desk.

.

.

"Shut the door," Olivia brusquely told her the minute Amanda walked in.

Amanda looked concern as she closed the door and took a seat.

"Everything alright?"

"I'm not here to lecture you, if that's what you're worried about," Olivia solemnly stated as Amanda breathed a sigh of relief.

"So...what's up?"

Olivia's face clouded,"I have some news regarding Susan Langley."

 _Susan Langley had worked in the Robbery Division up until two years ago. Although she was Amanda's age, she had abruptly quit with no explanation._

"Sue Langley? Haven't heard her name for awhile," Amanda looked befuddled, "What about her?"

Olivia tried to be as gentle as possible, "I'm sorry to have to tell you, Amanda, that Susan Langley was found murdered at her place this morning. Homicide over at Sussex County just called."

"Oh, poor Sue..." Amanda reacted. She blinked quickly, trying to absorb the news. When she recovered, she asked, "When? Why? What happened?"

"That's all I know for now; Sussex County officers wanted to give me a heads up since Susan had worked in our precinct," Olivia explained, "I remembered you two used to go out to lunch together."

Amanda nodded, "We went out for lunches a few times, but I wouldn't say I actually knew her all that well. Once she left her unit, I rarely saw her."

"But you knew her better than most. According to her supervisor, Susan didn't socialize much with the all-male group of detectives over there. You seemed to be the closest thing she had to a work friend."

"That part's true. Sue told me she often butted heads with the male detectives in her division. She was rather outspoken, although I liked to call it spunk," Amanda recalled with a half-smile, "so I guess that's why we clicked from the start. Go figure."

Olivia's eyes were sad, "I'm sorry, Amanda, for your loss."

Amanda nodded. She was silent for a time before she then asked, "So are we on the case?"

Olivia lifted a brow as if to say, _You should know better than to ask that._

"No. You obviously know we have no jurisdiction," Olivia decisively stated, "Homicide in Sussex County is working it since that's where Susan lived."

"But this case should be ours!" Amanda argued, "Sue worked at this precinct! We KNEW her. _**I**_ knew her!" She then leaned in to make her point, "Liv, let me work the case! We owe it to Sue to get her murder solved right!"

Olivia's face looked doubtful, "It's not for me to say, Amanda."

"I don't have an active case on my desk right now," Amanda pointedly stated, "And you've already stated the I knew Sue better than anyone, so we have the inside track on the investigation!"

"Everything you've said is true..." Olivia leaned back and considered the matter, "and the detective working the case _should_ be questioning you anyway..."

As always, Amanda jumped the gun, "Great! I can get started on it right away!"

"Hold it right there, Amanda. I didn't say you were on the case," Olivia warned her, "You know how protective cops could be about their jurisdiction. Sussex County may not want New York City's SVU division breathing down their necks."

"Couldn't you talk to them, convince them otherwise?" Amanda pleaded.

Olivia thought about it, "I suppose I could use the angle that you're one of the few people Susan considered a friend and therefore, you could give the lead investigator some insight into her as a person..."

"-Can you make the call _now_?"

"I suppose," Olivia considered, "It might be perfect timing, in fact. The detective who is heading up this case, Detective Wilkerson, was still processing the crime scene at Susan Langley's place when he called me. If you hurry, you may catch him. Meanwhile I'll call him to let him know you're on your way."

"Got it, thanks, Liv," Amanda stated as she popped out of seat and headed for the door.

"Don't mention it... _but.._.don't you need Susan's home address so you'll know where to go?" Olivia asked as she began to scribble something from her computer screen onto a piece of paper and held it out.

Sheepishly, Amanda walked back to retrieve the paper with the address, "Thanks."

Olivia then added, "-and, Amanda? Take Carisi with you."

Amanda paused. The last thing she wanted to do was spend any time alone with Carisi.

At least not until this weirdness stopped between them.

"I can work this case alone," Amanda stated with certainty.

Olivia tilted her head, wondering what was wrong with Amanda lately.

"It's just a precautionary measure," Olivia explained, "If Detective Wilkerson DOES protests your presence, you'll appreciate some kind of back-up from _our_ side."

Reasonable answer, but Amanda still hated the idea of Carisi partnering with her.

"I can take Fin with me," she volunteered.

Olivia lifted a brow, "Something wrong with taking Carisi?"

"No!" Amanda quickly assured her as she heard herself rambling, "it's just...I haven't worked a case with Fin for awhile, and...and with no ongoing case pending, he seems pretty antsy at his desk...in fact, just the other day, he made the comment that getting stuck at his desk all day was crushing his inner soul!"

"Fin really said that?" asked Olivia in disbelief.

Amanda backtracked from her lie, "Not... _exactly_ in those words, ..I'm paraphrasing."

"Well, your paraphrasing is lousy," Olivia deadpanned.

"Yeah, okay, maybe...so...can I take Fin with me?"

"You _can._.. _but .._.I want you to take Carisi," Olivia was wondering why Amanda was questioning her authority, "...You SURE you don't have a problem with him?"

"No. _**I**_ don't have a problem with _him,_ " Amanda truthfully answered, knowing that it wasn't true the other way around.

"Fine," Olivia nodded, "Then you and Carisi are up..."

Amanda looked flabbergasted, "But-"

Olivia cut her off by pulling rank, "That wasn't a request, Detective. Let me know how it goes." She decisively stated and then picked up her pen and began writing, signaling to Amanda that their meeting was over.

Amanda knew when she was being dismissed. With pursed lips, she turned towards the door again and walked out of Olivia's office.

.

.

Carisi was driving while Amanda sat in the passenger seat as they headed to the crime scene. Amanda told Carisi what little information she knew about Susan Langley's murder.

Unfortunately, beyond that, they had nothing to talk about, so they sat in silence as Carisi continued driving.

After he made a right hand turn, Amanda finally worked up the nerve to confront him.

"So you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Carisi scowled, "Didn't we just _finished_ talkin' about the case?"

"Not about the case..." Amanda stated with trepidation.

"What then?"

She took a deep breath, "About... _why,_ ever since we got back from West Virginia, you've been acting like you've got your briefs all up in a bunch!"

Carisi' s scowl became more pronounced, "What? My briefs in a bunch? What if they were boxers?"

Amanda suppressed a smile. At least he was back to joking again.

"You know what I mean!" she said, "Ever since we left West Virginia, you've been not...you. Did I do something to upset you?"

Carisi remained quiet, which made her impatient. At the red light, he braked the car.

Turning towards Amanda, he was surprised that she had been intently watching him the entire time.

Something tingled low in Carisi's belly at the idea that they were alone in an enclosed area.

So he turned back to stare straight ahead and admitted at last, "I... saw him..."

Amanda was baffled, "Him? Him who?"

Green light.

Carisi pressed his foot on the accelerator. At least now he could concentrate on the road.

"...the bartender..." Carisi awkwardly admitted, "In the early mornin' before we left West Virginia. I _saw_ him...leavin' your motel room..."

Understanding now crept into Amanda's mind and she surprisingly found herself blushing as she recalled that night.

 _Derek was flirtatious and she was willing. Sure, she was slightly inebriated, but she was well aware of what she was doing, and she enjoyed his company. So if two consenting adults got together, what 's wrong with that?_

 _Carisi had no right to make her feel guilty about that night...and morning._

"What's it to you, anyway, Carisi?" she defensively asked.

Carisi hadn't been prepared to discuss this, but she did deserve an explanation for his strange behavior lately.

"Hey, I'm not judgin' you _personally_ , Amanda, it's a _professional_ comment. You can do whatever you want on your free time, but meanwhile, we were right in the middle of an investigation and therefore, you shouldn't have been so...so... _distracted_! _"_

 _Amanda hated Carisi's reasoning because it made sense._

"Stop being such a boy scout, Carisi!" she lashed out, "If you haven't noticed, I'm a grown woman, and if I want to be 'd _istracted'_ during my off hours, I have that right! So lay off!"

The air was thick with tension in the car.

He bitterly responded, "Y _ou_ were the one who brought up the subject."

"Yeah, but that was before I knew you were going to get all up in my business!"

Carisi opened his mouth to argue further, but decided it would be useless. After all, it really was none of his business.

 _It's just that he cared. Maybe a little too much. And he knew he shouldn't._

" _Yeah, sure. You do whatever you want,_ " he mumbled, giving up.

He said it more to himself, but she definitely heard it.

So they once again sat in silence, each thinking they couldn't get to the crime scene fast enough.

.

.

.

 _(A/N: Hello! I had such a great reaction with my first SVU story "Mixed Signals", that I decided to write another Carisi/Rollins investigative romance! Hope you enjoy it!)_

 _Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

The Questions Begin

Chapter 2

Franklin was a small suburb of Sussex County, located about an hour and a half away from New York City.

Carisi and Rollins were on their way to the crime scene. Carisi had to park on the curb, a way down from Susan Langley's apartment complex because the parking area in front of the building was occupied with police cars.

The victim lived in an older part of town, in a dilapidated apartment building. The white stucco complex had obviously seen better days.

Carisi and Amanda got out of car.

Amanda surveyed the building as she shut the car door, "I had no idea Susan lived in such a rundown place. She obviously didn't quit her job because she hit the lottery."

Even though Carisi had been thinking the same thing, he gave no response to Amanda.

They walked in silence towards the apartment building.

"So is THIS how it's gonna be?" Amanda spoke out at last, "the silent treatment?"

Carisi kept his response short, "What's there to say? You obviously don't want me on the case."

Amanda didn't deny it, "It wasn't my decision to put you on this case, but since we ARE stuck together, we might as well make the best of it!" she turned to look at him, "Truce?"

Carisi knew she was right. Right now he was acting like an idiot and they needed to act as a team.

"Fair enough," he acknowledged as they went up the walkway of the apartment complex.

Carisi tried the front door of the building.

And despite the complex having a push button intercom system, the door easily opened without using the speaker.

"Some security," he sardonically stated as they entered the building.

.

The doorway of Susan Langley's apartment had been blocked with police tape. Since the door was left opened, Carisi and Rollins could see several police persons from Sussex County milling about inside.

After going underneath the tape, they went up to the detective who seemed to be in charge of the investigation. That was Detective Trey Wilkerson. He was slightly older than them, with salt and pepper hair and a thick grayish mustache.

He didn't look happy to see two SVU detectives.

"So you're Detectives Rollins,," he stated with a bored look on his face. He then head-gestured towards Carisi, "And who's this, your bodyguard?"

"Yeah, that's right," Carisi deadpanned, standing taller.

Amanda tried to be professional, "I assume my boss had already called you regarding why Detective Carisi and I are here?"

"Yeah, she pulled rank," Wilkerson whined, "and that's the only reason why you're still standing here."

"Look, we're here to help with the investigation," Carisi pointedly stated.

"So far, you're failing miserably," Detective Wilkerson commented. He then took out his notepad and looked over at Amanda, "but I suppose, since you're here-"

"-before I answer your questions," she informed him, "I'd like to take a quick look around."

Amanda was already looking beyond the detective's shoulder into the living room.

Wilkerson had no choice but to pocket his notepad when he no longer had Amanda's attention, "The body's already been taken to the morgue, if that's what you're looking for."

Amanda made a face. That was the last thing she wanted to see, "No, I wasn't looking for that. I wanted to take a look around to get a feel for her residence."

"So you're saying you're a _psychic_ detective?" sneered Wilkerson.

Amanda stared evenly at him, " _No,_ looking around the place will help me understand Sue better. So if you'll excuse me, I'll only be a minute" she absentmindedly stated, as she walked away.

Wilkerson scowled at Amanda's back as he turned to Carisi.

"She always like that?" he wanted to know.

"Like what?" Carisi innocently asked.

"Hmmmph!" Wilkerson grunted, "She better not be messing up my crime scene!"

Meanwhile, Amanda continued to wander around the living room. She tried to ignore the little yellow numbered markers in the middle of the floor where Sue's body had been discovered, especially since there was dried blood all around them.

Usually crime scenes didn't bother Amanda but knowing it was Sue's blood made her stomach churn slightly.

Turning away from the morbid sight, she walked over to observe the pictures hanging on the wall. She knew that personal pictures often revealed a lot about the victim's life.

There were pictures of Sue taken in various years. She basically looked the same throughout the years. Still a blonde, her hairstyle was shorter now, to her shoulders. In addition, there were also pictures of her with a man who Amanda knew was her boyfriend, in several of the pictures. She continued walking and observing the pictures, putting together the life Sue had led.

"Detective Rollins!" Detective Wilkerson's voice seem to boom across the room, interrupting her thoughts, "If you are done with your little _picture_ tour, I'd like to continue my investigation by asking you some questions!"

Amanda turned away from the wall and strode back to where Carisi stood with the detective. She was already getting tired of Detective Wilkerson's antics.

"Alright, what is it you want to know?" she asked him.

The detective brought out his notepad and flipped it open again, preparing to write down her answers.

"How well did you know Susan Langley?"

Amanda shrugged, "We were friends at the precinct. We went out to lunch, probably a dozen times..."

Detective Wilkerson stopped writing and looked at her with disdain, "That's it? You act like you're the Queen of Best Friends, and it turns out that you and the victim were only _acquaintances_?"

Carisi stepped in, "In case you aren't aware, Detective Wilkerson, Susan Langley didn't have a lot of friends, so Detective Rollins is doing YOU a favor by coming all the way out here to talk with you, and _not_ the other way around!"

"Oh yeah? Well, so far, she hasn't been ANY help!"

Amanda turned to Wilkerson, "You think you can tone down the attitude a little so you could get some answers from me, Detective?"

Wilkerson took in a heaving breath, "Fine, fine," he mumbled, but he didn't sound sincere.

Amanda told the detective everything she knew about Susan Langley, and her work at the Robbery Division. She mentioned that Sue was smart, hard-working, stubborn and ambitious. Unfortunately, all those qualities added up to her male workmates basically avoiding or ignoring her.

"...then roughly two years ago, from out of blue, Sue decided to quit her division," Amanda was saying.

"Did she say why she quit?" the detective asked.

"No, she was being her usual determined, private self, so I didn't push it and just wished her the best."

Detective Wilkerson finished writing. Then he looked up and complained, "You didn't tell me much of anything."

"How about this..." Amanda continued, "Sue had a boyfriend. There's a picture of him on the wall. Maybe he's the person you need to question next."

"...or maybe he was an ex," Wilkerson theorized, "Those pictures you were looking at could be months or even years old. Do you know for a fact that they were together up until she was killed?"

"I'm fairly certain they were together...up until her death..." Amanda's tone faltered at the end. Her friend's death was still so recent.

Detective Wilkerson asked, "When's the last time you spent time with her?"

Amanda thought about it, "Roughly a month ago. We had a very pleasant lunch together."

"A lot could happen in a month's time," the detective told her, "and the way I heard it from a neighbor, their relationship was volatile. This neighbor claimed to have heard some noisy arguments between the two on several occasions, even the night she was killed."

"I already told you that Sue was quite stubborn," reminded Amanda, "so, yeah, they probably had fights. But every couple does. Partnerships are hard. There's a lot of emotional give and take."

For some reason, she avoided looking at Carisi.

"You and Dr. Phil have got it all figured out, don't you?" the detective snidely stated, "So what makes you think she hadn't broken up with the guy if she argued with him so much?"

"Here, let me show you why I think she was still with her boyfriend at the time of her death," Amanda firmly stated.

She then turned and walked back to the area she had been previously standing. Grabbing a picture from the wall, she brought it over.

"See this picture here? The man with her in the photo was her boyfriend. I know that because I had met him a couple of times. If you look closely, the calendar here in the background of this picture is flipped to THIS month, meaning this picture was taken within this last week since we are in the second week of this month."

Detective Wilkerson still didn't look impressed but Carisi was looking at her with admiration.

Meanwhile Amanda ruefully shook her head and mumbled to herself, _"It's just too bad I can't remember the boyfriend's name."_

But Detective Wilkerson had heard her, as he nonchalantly answered, "His name is Antonio Trentini."

Amanda slowly turned her head towards him with accusing eyes, "You knew his name all along?"

Wilkerson shrugged, "Of course I knew! This IS my investigation, after all. And personally, I don't feel YOU need to know every little detail of the case!"

Amanda was about to give him a piece of her mind until she saw from the corner of her eye, Carisi shaking his head as if to say, _"Don't antagonize the guy. He's a jerk, but we need answers."_

So Amanda backed down.

"You're right, of course, Detective Wilkerson," she relented, "you don't need to tell me anything about the case, so I appreciate any facts you can share with me regarding the investigation of my friend's murder." she paused as if in deep thought, and then asked, "Do you think, for instance, you could tell me the estimated time that Sue was...murdered?"

When the lead detective hesitated with answering, Carisi added, "As you know, Detective Wilkerson, we know more when departments _share_ information. After all, we both wanna close this case as soon as possible, don't we?"

The detective heaved a sigh, "The coroner estimated the time of death to be between nine and eleven last night."

Carisi then asked, "What was the cause of death?"

The detective sounded bored, "The victim was shot three times, mid-body, close range."

Amanda scrunched her face at that image, thinking how horrible the last seconds of Sue's life must have been.

"Did anyone hear the shots?" she asked.

Wilkerson responded, "No one heard a thing. A silencer was used, meaning the murder was also premeditated."

Amanda felt a cold shiver at that piece of news, " _Sue didn't deserve that."_

"But we appreciate the heads up," Carisi stated and then added, "You've got a theory yet regarding the case, Detective Wilkerson?"

Wilkerson looked pleased they were asking his opinion at last, "I do, in fact. The night Ms. Langley was killed, she was on her way to party the night away, but unfortunately, the killer caught her unaware and shot her."

Amanda's look was one of disbelief.

"Sue was on her way out to a party?" she questioned, "That doesn't make any sense! The Sue I knew _hated_ parties. She felt they were so fake, so pretentious. How did you know she was ready to go out?"

"It's called using my brilliant detective skills," Wilkerson smugly stated.

"How _else_ did you know?" Amanda sarcastically shot back, which caused Carisi to hide a grin.

Wilkerson stated, "Susan Langley was dressed to the nines the night she was killed. When her body was found, she was wearing a sexy halter dress and high heels. You usually don't dress like that to munch popcorn in front of the TV."

Amanda vehemently shook her head, "No, I'm telling you, she doesn't dress like that and she isn't like that!"

"I'm only stating the facts," Wilkerson told her, "...and here's something else we found..." the detective seemed to get a thrill out of shocking Amanda, "... a number of jewelry was found under her mattress and we already know they didn't belong to her. "

Amanda's eyes flashed with anger now.

"What are you saying?" she challenged, "that Sue _stole_ them?"

"Looks to be that way," Detective Wilkerson concurred, "There had been a number of jewelry thefts of homes in Stanhope and Montegue," he stated, naming two affluent cities nearby, "and the missing jewels matched the description of those taken from the latest heist. We had already digitally sent a couple of pictures of those recovered jewels to one of the robbery victims and she positively identified them as belonging to her."

Amanda looked even more shocked at this latest news.

 _Her friend was a jewel thief?_

Carisi felt bad for Amanda. He wanted so much to reach out to her, to comfort her, but he knew at the moment, he would probably receive a sharp reprimand from her.

"No, that's not Sue!" Amanda insisted, "You're WRONG!"

The lead detective was not convinced.

"Like they say, desperate times call for desperate measures," Detective Wilkerson philosophically stated, "Susan Langley needed money, and she obviously needed it fast...look at this dump she lived in..." he then gave Amanda a smug look, "Guess you didn't know your little lunch friend as well as you thought you did, did you?"

.

.

 _Please review_


	3. Chapter 3

A Partner in Crime

.

Chapter 3

Carisi and Rollins was still at the house of the murdered victim, Susan Langley. Unfortunately, they had to deal with a very uncooperative detective, Trey Wilkerson.

And Detective Wilkerson just theorized that former robbery division detective Susan Langley was probably a serial jewel thief.

Amanda defended her now deceased friend, "I'm telling you, that's _not_ Sue! She would _never_ steal...she wasn't a jewel thief!"

"How would you even know?" Detective Wilkerson sarcastically asked, "You yourself admitted that you two were not great friends, only going out to lunch a few times. You have no way of knowing whether or not Susan Langley led a double life-maybe she was an unemployed ex-detective by day and slutty jewelry thief at night!"

Amanda looked like she wanted to slug Detective Wilkerson.

"Derogatory name-calling is uncalled for, Detective!"

"Hey, I call it as I see it," the detective shrugged, "and _I_ don't appreciate egotistical, interfering detectives who tell _me_ how to do _my_ job!"

Carisi had heard enough. He wasn't usually the type to confront other law officers, but this idiot kept crossing over the line!

He got right into the detective's face.

 _"Listen, Detective..."_ Carisi growled.

Amanda jumped in "Carisi, don't-"

But Detective Wilkerson was the type who welcomed a challenge to his authority and physically, Carisi was no match for him. Wilkerson was, after all, slightly taller than Carisi, and huskier, too. He rose up to his full height so he could peer slightly down on his opponent.

"Yeah, Detective _._..what is it you wanna say to me?"

But Amanda immediately got in-between the men and used her arms to push them apart.

"Can we get some air between you two?" she asked as she managed to separate them, "there are more important issues at stake here than who can out-macho the other! Sue's killer is still loose out there!"

She had a point as both men continued to glare at one another.

"Detective Wilkerson," Amanda turned to him, "The reason I know Sue is _not_ those terrible things you've claimed is because I know she has a strong moral sense. She would NEVER be involved in illegal activities, especially when she herself was on the side of the law!"

"Wouldn't be the FIRST dirty cop" the detective scoffed, "so what you want me to do is to ignore the evidence, then?"

Amanda tried to hold her temper.

"I just hope you can treat this investigation fairly," she told Detective Wilkerson.

"Or _what? You'll_ get involved?"

Amanda half-smirked, "Too late for that!"

"You stay away from MY investigation!" the detective warned her, "I know how to do my job! Besides, you may find out things you don't want to know about your little friend!"

"What I WANT to find out is the _truth_ ," Amanda stubbornly declared, "and I plan to get it! Sue deserves a friend in her corner, and I-"

Suddenly Amanda stopped in mid-sentence, looking as if she just remembered something.

To Carisi, it seemed as if she lost some coloring in her face.

He looked concerned, "Amanda? You okay? You wanna get some fresh air or somethin'?"

She slowly turned to face him, "Cha-cha."

Both men looked confused at the mention of a dance-step.

They asked in unison, _"WHAT?"_

"Cha-cha, her dog," Amanda stated, "I just realized that Susan had this very adorable dachshund—you know a wiener dog," she explained as both men looked at her with complete bafflement, "He's only two years old and he was her best friend!" she looked accusingly at the other detective, "Did you even know her dog was missing?"

"Of course I knew!" the detective snapped, "I saw the empty dog dish in the kitchen!"

Amanda sounded desperate, "Poor dog, he must be so scared without his mom! Where is he?!"

Detective Wilkerson looked as if he couldn't believe they were discussing such trivial matters.

"It's best you tell her where the dog is, if you know," Carisi advised, "or she'll turn your county upside down to find Cha-Cha. You know she will!"

Detective Wilkerson thinned his lips. He knew Carisi was speaking the truth. This woman would be a thorn on his side if he didn't tell her. All he could think about now was he just wanted both of them out of his sight, but they wouldn't be until he gives them the information.

"If you must know, the dog Cha-Chi is missing," the detective readily admitted, suddenly sounding very tired.

"Not Cha _Chi,_ Cha- _Cha,_ " Carisi corrected him, knowing he himself sounded ridiculous.

Detective Wilkerson shrugged, "Whatever. Is this matter really important now? It's just a dog. He'll come back on his own time, unless he got run over, of course."

Amanda's eyes blazed, "This ' _whatever'_ dog meant a lot to Sue!"

"Yeah...well, looks like it won't matter to Susan Langley anymore."

" _You're a heartless jerk,"_ Amanda mumbled under her breath.

But the detective heard her and it didn't seem to bother him.

"Yeah, but I'm a heartless jerk who will solve this case!" he claimed.

Carisi asked, "Did you even try lookin' for the dog at all, like canvasin' the neighborhood, for instance?"

"I think I have other problems to worry about," Detective Wilkerson commented "like a dead body and not being able to find the missing boyfriend. "

"Sounds like you already have your theory," Amanda bitterly stated.

"I do. Susan Langley was a party girl who loved her bling," Wilkerson confidently stated, "so she became a jewelry thief. And then the boyfriend killed her for the jewels and he took the dog, too."

"Except..." Carisi countered, "why would Trentini take the dog after killin' her? It would have been so much easier for the boyfriend to made a run for it if he _didn't_ have to drag a dog around, but he took the dog with him. Why?"

Detective Wilkerson countered, "Okay, so maybe he took the dog because he was fond of the mutt."

Amanda shook her head, "But that reasoning doesn't fit—he loved the dog so much that he killed the owner? No. _But_ ….I still think the dog figures in all of this."

"Enough of the damn dog!" Wilkerson impatiently declared, "I don't have time to discuss how a dog might have caused a murder when I've got some real investigation to do! You two can show your way out!"

And then he turned and walked away.

He was done with them.

.

.

Amanda was still fuming when she and Carisi got back to the precinct. She angrily tossed her purse on the desk, plopped down on the chair and immediately began typing on her desk computer.

Fin immediately noticed her mood, "Rough day at the out-of-office?"

Carisi was standing nearby and answered for her, "Turns out the investigation is being run by a know-it-all detective."

" _You're_ runnin' the investigation?" jested Fin to Carisi who returned a grin to him.

"The detective was a pompous a**!" Amanda stated, as she angrily hit the computer keyboards.

Carisi suggested, "Don't let the guy get to you, Amanda."

Amanda angrily folded her arms, "With useless advice like that, I wish I WAS working this case alone!"

Silence enveloped the room.

Fin gave Carisi a questioning look. Carisi shrugged.

"Maybe you could do with some coffee," Fin suggested to him.

"No, thanks," Carisi stated, "I-" but he stopped when he saw Fin give him a head-gesture towards the snack room.

"Yeah, you're right, Fin. I need a cup of Joe or somethin," he stated, as he walked away.

.

.

Meanwhile, Amanda was on the computer.

When Carisi was out of earshot, Fin stated, "Amanda, I think you need to lay off Carisi some. You've been pretty rough on him lately."

Amanda stopped typing and looked at Fin over her keyboard.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" she defended herself, "Ever since we got back from West Virginia, HE was the one who was acting weird towards ME!"

She began typing again.

But Fin did not drop the subject, "Yeah, I get it Amanda, he's been strange too, but just chill. He IS your partner on this case, after all."

Amanda looked beyond frustrated, "But I don't NEED a partner for this one!"

"You and I both know that Carisi could only be an asset to you. He's smart and cool under pressure 'n you'll need that with this case!"

Amanda paused. Fin was right; she couldn't deny it. Despite how Carisi mixed her up emotionally, he was a very, very good cop.

She cooled down at bit and was able to discuss the investigation with Fin. By now Carisi had returned. He silently placed an extra mug filled with coffee on Amanda's desk.

Fin gave a look to Amanda, as if to say, _"See?"_

Amanda gave Carisi a grateful smile, "Thanks. I needed this."

Now that she seemed a little more pleasant, Carisi pulled up a chair to sit next to her desk and placed his mug on her desk.

 _For some strange reason, Amanda liked the idea of his mug being on HER desk._

He tried to peer around to her computer screen, "What's all that typin' you've been doin'? Does it have to do with the case?"

He was so close now that Amanda felt herself being surrounded by his woodsy scent. Unlike the guys that Amanda was attracted to, Carisi made it a point to care about his appearance—he always came to work professionally dressed and well groomed.

 _Wait...why was she comparing Carisi to the type of guys she dated?_

She cleared her mind and got right back to the case, "I'm looking up the boyfriend's records. Evidently Antonio Trentini has only been in the US for four years. He had evidently entered the country on a visa a few years back, but I guess he stayed after it expired. At least he's stayed under the radar; no arrest record."

"What about employment?" Carisi asked, "Had Susan ever mentioned to you where he worked? Or the kind of job he had?"

"She had," Amanda acknowledged, with a faraway look on her face as she tried to recall, "and I've been racking my brains trying to remember what she said. I think she mentioned once that her boyfriend worked at a restaurant...as a bus boy, maybe, but I can't be sure. And I can't recall the name of the restaurant, or even what type of food it served."

Fin's tone was sardonic, "A restaurant in New York City? That narrows your choices down to maybe a quarter of a million places you need to check out!"

Carisi suggested, "This is just a shot in the dark, but with a last name of 'Trentini' and him bein' an immigrant who overstayed his visit and all, wouldn't the chances be good that he'd be workin' at an _Italian_ restaurant?"

Fin added, "...So now you two will only have to check out only 'bout 2500 restaurants!"

" _Italian...Italian_..." Amanda was mumbling to herself, trying hard to recall when suddenly her face lit up and her face lit up, "That's it! Carisi, you're right! It _was_ an Italian restaurant! I just remembered the name of it, too!"

.

.

It was at this time that they heard the door to Olivia's office open. Olivia walked over to her three detectives, a piece of paper in her hand.

"A young woman claimed she had been assaulted in Central Park. She's now at Mount Sinai Hospital," she handed the paper to Fin, "Here's her name and room number. Fin, you're up with Carisi."

"Wait, Liv," Amanda got Olivia's attention, Carisi and I are right in the middle of a case already, remember?"

Fin and Carisi looked surprised at Amanda mentioning Carisi was working with her.

Olivia was well aware of Amanda's 'unofficial case".

Her face remained impassive, "Amanda, I let you run with the case because as you had informed me earlier, we didn't have a case on board. But now we do."

"...but this is, you know," Amanda said it like it was in confidence, "a _bout Susan Langley's murder._ All of us here _knew_ her!"

"To which Homicide in Sussex County is officially investigating, whereas I need _my_ detectives to investigate sex crimes," Olivia decisively stated as she turned to the two men, "Fin... Carisi... GO!"

Fin quickly stood up and reached for his jacket. Carisi had been still standing, and now had an awkward look on his face.

"We're on it, Liv," Fin assured he as he head-gestured to Carisi, "Come on."

Carisi seemed reluctant "Amanda, I-"

"-No, you need to go already, Carisi," Amanda miserably stated, "You have your assignment to do."

Carisi gave one regretful glance at Amanda before following Fin out the door.

When the two detectives were gone, Olivia turned to Amanda.

"Don't ever undermine my authority in front of co-workers ever again!" Olivia warned in no uncertain terms.

Amanda was going to come back with a snide comment, but she was smart enough to realize that she was out-ranked

"You're right. Sorry."

Olivia eyed her suspiciously, "What's with the waffling with a partner, anyway? I thought you didn't _want_ Carisi on the case with you!"

"That was before I knew Detective Wilkerson was such a pompous jerk," Amanda stated, "his theory is that Susan Langley was a party-going jewelry thief and somehow, THAT'S what got her murdered."

Olivia scowled, "He told you that?"

"He did," Amanda stated, "and you and I both know that wasn't in Susan's nature."

Amanda then told Olivia about their theory of how the missing boyfriend could be involved with the murder and also about Sue's missing dog as well.

Olivia seemed to agree with Amanda, "Maybe this Wilkerson detective could use some help after all. After Fin and Carisi closes the Central Park rape case, I'll put Carisi back on your investigation."

"Thanks, Liv, and actually...this whole thing has been pretty stressful for me. Since I'm not working on a case, you mind if I take a couple of days off?"

Liv didn't look convinced, "You SURE you're taking the time off to _relax_?"

"I just wrapped up a previously tough case," Amanda quickly explained, "I could do with some rest."

Olivia considered, "I suppose that'll be fine, as long as I can put you on-call if you're needed on a new case."

"I'll be sure to make myself available," Amanda lied. Her mind was moving forward, already planning to investigate boyfriend Antonio's work place tomorrow, and that's why she needed the time off.

"And Amanda?" Olivia added.

From her chair, Amanda looked up to her boss, "Yeah?"

Olivia gave a knowing nod, "Good luck on the Langley case."

Amanda smiled back, "Thanks, Liv."

.

.

 _Please review_


	4. Chapter 4

So Close

.

Chapter 4

Amanda had recalled that the victim's boyfriend, Antonio Trentini, worked at a restaurant named Luigi's, just off Lexington Avenue.

The restaurant was located at a strip mall in a run-down area of town. Although small and ratty on the outside, the inside was surprisingly classy, dark and intimate, with soft music playing in the background. Obviously only the locals knew about this place.

After entering Amanda looked around, thinking this place reminded her of a hideaway someone might sneak off to. The hostess was a dark haired, olive skinned young woman who greeted her with an disinterested look.

"One for lunch?" the hostess jeeringly asked, as if one should not be seen dining alone.

Amanda immediately flashed her badge, "May I speak to the owner, please?"

"Be right back," the hostess emotionlessly stated as she walked away. She soon returned, alongside a man who introduced himself as owner Luigi Morelli.

Self-assured, massive, and wearing an expensive suit, Luigi cut quite an intimidating figure.

And he showed no fear that a cop specifically requested to talk with him.

"So you a cop," he commented with a slight Italian accent.

"SVU detective," she corrected him.

Luigi looked surprised, "SVU?" Then he scowled, "You lookin' for a pervert in MY restaurant?"

Amanda tilted her head higher, "I'm looking for Antonio Trentini. Is he working here today?"

She purposely asked it in a way that sounded as if she already KNEW he worked there.

" _Trentini_ you say?" Luigi thought about it, "Don't know the guy." He now turned to his hostess, "Rosa, you ever heard of this Trentini guy?"

She shook her head and stated unconvincingly, "Uh Uh, Boss."

"There you go, officer," Luigi verified, as if the matter was settled.

"I'm a detective," she reminded him.

Luigi shrugged, "Sorry you made the drive out here."

He stood there like a rock, waiting for her to leave.

Amanda didn't move, "It _was_ rather long drive, Mr. Morelli. You don't mind if I use the ladies room before I leave, do you?"

"Why I mind? It's free country!" he sardonically stated, gesturing the direction with his hand, "Down the hall."

Nodding her thanks, Amanda walked through the main dining room into a long hallway.

Instead of passing the kitchen, however, she snuck inside it.

There were three chefs cooking and speaking in Italian, and a man wearing fancy suit. None of them were Antonio Trentini. They all looked up when they saw her.

The man who were not chefs then walked over and stood in tandem in front of her in a threatening pose, with feet spread, beefy arms crossed in front of him.

"Employees only," he announced.

"I'm sorry," she innocently apologized, "I guess I took a wrong turn and got lost. Where is the ladies room?"

He rigidly pointed down the hall.

Amanda gave a stiff smile, "Thank you."

She turned to leave again. Reaching the kitchen doorway she noted that next to the wall was a standalone coffee pot, in addition to cups and condiments. Snapshots of women and children had been thumb-tacked to the wall above the coffee items. With glee, she recognized one of the persons in the photos was Susan Langley.

 _So Antonio Trentini definitely worked here._

From the corner of her eye she knew the suited man was walking in her direction, so she hurriedly proceeded forward into the hallway and almost bumped into owner Luigi again.

It caught Amanda by surprise, "Oh!"

He stared hard at her, and this time his voice was menacing, " _Investigatore,_ you not very good detective if you cannot even find ladies room."

Amanda was shaking inside at how he loomed over her, but she would not show her fear.

She put on a brave front, "Don't worry, Mr. Morelli, I _usually_ find what I'm looking for," she opaquely hinted as she pulled out one of her cards, "...and If you _happen_ to recall your employee, Antonio Trentini, please give me a call."

He glanced down at the card, as if he were memorizing her name, "Of course, _Detective Rollins,"_ he stated, emphasizing her name in an ominous way that sent chills up her spine, "I will. Be safe."

His words sounded like a warning. Amanda left the restaurant quickly and hurried to her car. If she ever had to go back there, she would be sure to bring back-up.

She felt her cellphone buzzing and when she checked to see it was Carisi calling, she put the phone back in her pocket. She'd call him back later.

.

Amanda got into her car and drove it to an area where she could see the side door of Luigi's restaurant. The staff seemed to use the side door rather than the front door to enter and exit, so she figured it would be a good place to do surveillance.

Her phone was ringing again and she chose again to dismiss the call.

Instead, she was watching every employee who came out of there, waiting for the boyfriend to arrive, if he ever did. Forty five minutes later her waiting paid off. She took notice of one man coming down the alley towards the side door of the restaurant, wearing a baseball cap. She couldn't be sure because of the cap, but that person COULD be Antonio Trentini.

She quickly got out of car and ran towards him.

"Antonio! Antonio Trentini!" she yelled at him, "Wait up!"

The man stopped in his tracks, turned in Amanda's direction and squinted his eyes, trying to see who was calling him. Then he began to look left, then right, as if he planned to run.

"Stay there!" Amanda loudly instructed, "Don't move!"

Rushing quickly, she was breathing hard by the time she reached him, "Remember me? I'm Aman-"

She never got to finish her sentence, for Antonio suddenly dashed off in the other direction, away from her.

" _Dammit!"_ Amanda mumbled to herself as she took one more deep breath in before she gave chase. As she ran, her phone buzzed again. Carisi.

This time she picked up.

"What?!" she impatiently growled into her phone, while running and panting at the same time.

"And a happy afternoon to you, too," Carisi dryly commented through the cell phone line.

Amanda was in no mood for this.

"I'm busy!" Amanda gasped as she continued running.

Carisi now picked up that she must be running. "Hey! What's happenin' over there?"

Amanda didn't wanted to deal with this now, "I gotta go!"

"Don't hang up! Amanda, you still at that Italian restaurant?"

 _How had he known she was at Luigi's?_

Amanda looked around, "How'd you know-"

"You wrote the address on a piece of paper and left it on your desk," Carisi quickly explained, "Amanda, _stay away from that place._ The guys that hang out there-"

"No time (gasp) Bye!" Amanda stated as she hung up in the middle of Carisi's explanation.

She now concentrated her efforts on catching up with Antonio. He had dodged some cars in order to run across the street and jumped into an old beat up red truck.

As she ran across the street, he started the engine and shouted out through the opened window, "Lady! Get away from me!"

But Amanda was upon his car by now. She grabbed Antonio's door handle as he started to pull out of the parking space. The door was locked. The truck inched forward and she felt herself being pulled against her will. She knew she had to let go of the handle or she would be dragged through the streets.

"Grrrrrr!" she grunted, reluctantly letting go.

She spat out cuss words as she watched the back of his car speed off.

The traffic whizzed by as she turned and attempted to cross again to get to her car.. A driver slammed on his brakes when she darted into the street. He honked and gave her the one-finger salute. She didn't react but just hurried along. By the time she reached her car, she knew it was hopeless.

Antonio Trentini was long gone.

 _Noooooo._

Disgusted, Amanda got back into her car. _She almost had Sue's boyfriend in her grasp and now she was no closer to finding out who murdered Sue than before, dammit!_ Out of sheer frustration, she slammed her hands against her steering wheel, which only ended up hurting her two hands.

.

.

Amanda was still in a frustrated mood when she arrived back at the precinct. Carisi watched from his desk as she hastily took off her jacket and slammed her purse in her drawer before plopping down in her seat.

He casually walked over to her, "Hey, Amanda...you okay?"

Amanda pretended to be interested in reading a folder. She shook her head and mumbled, "I almost had the boyfriend..."

"You mean Antonio Trentini?"

"Who else? All that waiting for nothing!"

Usually Carisi would be empathetic, but this time he needed to warn her, "Amanda, stay away from that restaurant!"

Amanda, already irritated, now looked up and glared at him, "Why? Why do you keep saying I should stay away from THAT restaurant? Are their meatballs too big?"

"No," Carisi stated, "I did some research and Luigi's Restaurant is allegedly a hangout for the Italian mafia. And if that's true, you don't want to give them any reason to think you've taken an interest in them!"

"You act like I want to date them!" she sarcastically snapped.

Creases appeared on Carisi's forehead as he sat down on the visitor's chair next to her desk.

His eyes then took on a look of concern as he leaned in and stated gently, "Amanda, I'm serious. I don't know about your friend Susan, but this boyfriend, Antonio Trentini sounds like bad news. He may not be part of the mafia, but he's physically close enough to them that it makes him look suspicious."

Amanda didn't want to hear that since it would mean Sue Langley could be involved in nefarious dealings, "Carisi, I know the word 'mafia' conjures up images of danger, but I'm not investigating them in the least. They have nothing to do with Sue. She's NOT involved with them!"

Carisi gave Amanda a look of pity.

"Hate to say this, Amanda, but Susan Langley was knee deep in _somethin'_ suspicious _,_ " he argued, "Remember, your stay-at-home friend was found wearin' a party dress and stolen jewelry was found in her apartment."

She narrowed her eyes, "What are you saying?"

"I'm sayin', you have to be open to all possibilities. You know how temptin' it gets when the money is easy and you're a low payin' cop; it turns even the best of people bad."

Amanda's eyes flashed, "Yeah? Maybe for dirty cops, but not Sue!"

Carisi sighed and then tried a different angle, "Okay...so let's say you're right and Sue's not directly involved...what about THIS scenario then... _maybe_ Susan's boyfriend FORCED her do stuff she didn't want to do, but she...loved him...so she did some bad deeds for him, and then once she got in the middle of a mess, she couldn't get out."

Amanda didn't know what to think.

She backed down, completely spent, "Maybe...oh, I don't know..I'm so confused..."

"That's why you should let Wilkerson deal with the case!" Carisi advised, referring to the detective from Sussex County, "it's HIS case, after all!"

Amanda looked accusingly at him, "Why are you so insistent that I stop investigating the murder of my friend?."

Carisi's eyes showed fear, "Because now the mafia is involved!"

"So I'll avoid them! Like I've already said...I'm not after THEM!"

Carisi knew it was useless reasoning with her, but he gave it one more shot.

"Okay, so I see you're gonna continue investigatin'...just keep in mind that you _might_ discover something bad about your friend that you don't want to know!"

Amanda stood firm, "I'll do what it takes to find who killed Sue!"

Carisi had always admired Amanda's pluckiness and determination. Of course, this time she's taken it to a whole new level.

His voice was calm and steady, "Seriously, Amanda, those mafia goons are trouble; they don't care if you are in law enforcement or not..., and..." he licked his lips, "and...well, I'm worried about you, even more so than I usually am, which is quite a lot."

Was she interpreting his words correctly? Goosebumps raced across Amanda's skin at how much he was implying he cared.

She looked into his eyes. They were so full of tenderness and concern that it caused a flipping sensation in her belly.

The air between them crackled with sensual tension as she cleared her throat.

"Yeah, maybe it _is_ a little dangerous...and, therefore, maybe, just _maybe_ , I DO I need someone to help keep me sane throughout this...," she quietly admitted, looking down in embarrassment, hating to admit she couldn't do it alone.

Or didn't want to do it alone.

"Amanda."

He softly called out her name and her head shot up as their eyes locked, "Yeah?"

"I can be that person," he promised.

The double meaning was clear and her heart soared.

They heard footsteps approaching and looked up. Olivia peered at one detective to the other, feeling the indescribable tension between them.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked.

"No," Amanda immediately insisted, although she knew her cheeks must be stained red, "What's up?"

Olivia got down to business, "Rollins, we need to talk. My office."

.

.

 _Please review_


	5. Chapter 5

Decisions

Chapter 5

After entering Olivia's office, Amanda shut the door behind her. She knew Olivia didn't call her into her office for a tea party.

From behind her desk, Olivia remained standing, letting Amanda know this wouldn't take long.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Amanda asked, bracing herself.

"Yes, I do, Amanda," Olivia stated, standing and placing her hands flat on her desk while leaning over to make her point, "I thought I made it clear to you that Detective Wilkerson was leading the investigation on Susan Langley's murder. You were allowed inside Susan's apartment ONLY to answer the detective's questions."

"Which I did," Amanda claimed.

"You did, _but_ you did more than that. I just got a followup call from Detective Wilkerson...a LOUD follow-up call in fact, complaining about your interference on _his_ case. Then on top of that, I also received a different call from the owner of Luigi's restaurant, with a very similar complaint regarding interference from you!"

"That Luigi's owner, lied. The boyfriend was working there, despite his denials," Amanda stated, defensively stood taller, "and Liv, you should have seen how pompous that detective Wilkerson was! He obviously doesn't know if he's coming or going! You know what he theorized about the case? He thinks Susan was some kind of jewelry thief just because there were some stolen jewelry found at her place! Why, it could have been her boyfriend who stole them, or someone else put them in there to implicate her! But that idiot detective isn't even pursuing those other avenues...he think Sue's guilty and he's leading the investigation the wrong way!"

Olivia looked cynical, "So are you saying _you're_ headed the RIGHT way?"

"Yes! At least I'm doing something about the case! Wilkerson couldn't locate the missing boyfriend, but I found him...I even spoke with him," then she weakly added, "...at least, a little bit."

"Yeah, I heard about that, too," Olivia sounded bitter, "But, Amanda, it wasn't up to you to chase down the boyfriend."

"Do you really think Sussex County can do a better job than us?" Amanda challenged, "They don't know Sue, never even _seen_ her-unless you count the 2 by 4 picture of her in her file!"

Olivia tried to sound reasonable. "Look at it this way, Amanda...your personally knowing her may also mean that your overview of the case may be cloudy."

"-Or it may mean that I care enough to want to clear her reputation!"

Olivia pursed her lips. She knew she would not get through to Amanda. In fact, Amanda reminded Olivia of her much younger self when she wouldn't listen to Cragen if she felt she was right on principle.

Olivia made her decision, "Amanda, I want you to go home."

The request came out of nowhere, shocking Amanda, "What? You can't-"

Olivia held up her hand to stop Amanda from continuing, "I need to think about whether I want to fight this fight for you," she sensibly stated, "meanwhile, I know I can't keep you chained to your desk at the precinct, so while I'm deciding whether to get my head chewed off again or not, I need to send you home to get away from all this...for just a day. And maybe when you've cooled off your jets some inside your own apartment, you might be willing to cooperate with Detective Wilkerson to help him solve the case."

Amanda wanted to argue; she certainly didn't want to go home...BUT...she quietly reason, _if I were away from the precinct, it would actually give me the opportunity to pursue the case on my own without someone breathing down my back._.. _or in Carisi's case,_ _worrying about me_ , Amanda fondly thought.

"You're right, Liv, " she humbly agreed, "maybe I should go home for a time."

Olivia nodded, "I'm glad we're in agreement..."

Amanda turned to leave until Olivia called out her name.

"...by the way, Amanda, although you'll be leaving immediately, your car will be staying _here._ "

Amanda quickly turned back, "What? You're sending me home...without my car?"

"Yes. That'll be my insurance that you'll stay put until I make my final decision about your involvement in the case."

"But, if I don't have my car, how will I get home then?"

"Carisi can drive you home."

"Carisi? But-"

Olivia stated firmly, "That's an order, Detective."

Amanda knew better than to protest when Olivia used that tone.

She quietly asked, "So when will I get my car back?"

"Don't worry, I'll have Officer Jenkins bring your car over to you tomorrow morning."

The decision was obviously not opened for discussion.

Amanda would not win this time.

.

.

She was strangely quiet as Carisi drove her home, but it wasn't awkward like that time they drove home from West Virginia. This one was a somewhat comfortable silence.

Although neither one wanted to discuss the moment that had shared earlier in the precinct. Both wanted to pretend it never happened or they had misinterpreted it.

Carisi was the first to make casual conversation, "Amanda, you know, there's one good thing about goin' home in the middle of the day. You'll get to see Jesse while it's still light outside."

"I _wish_ that were so," she moped, as she stared out the passenger window..

Carisi looked confused, "Why? What do you mean?"

Amanda turned in his direction, "Jesse's not at the apartment. My mom and Kim took her with them to Disney World... at my expense, of course," then she heavily sighed, "I sure miss her, but I bet Jesse's having a blast and not thinking about me at all!"

When Carisi looked over, Amanda had turned back to sulk at the window. He felt he needed to cheer her up.

"Disney World, you say?" Carisi's tone was one of derision, "What toddler would ever want to visit a torturous place like that?"

Amanda turned and quirked a brow, "So Disneyland is now considered... a torturous place?"

"Hell, yeah!" Carisi certainly stated, as he drove on, "Everyone knows that Disney World is actually a human trap set up by a gigantic mouse! Believe me, Amanda, once Jesse takes a look around that magical place and sees it don't resemble the grim reality of New York City, she'll be _beggin'_ to go back home to you!"

"Really now?" Amanda asked with a laugh.

It was the first time she had a chuckle in days.

He gave a confident nod, "I guarantee it!"

Her smile was sincere, "You're right, Carisi. Who wants to go on a perfect vacation to crummy 'old Disney World anyway?!"

.

.

Carisi had dropped her off and she was now walking into her apartment building and down the dark hallway. She had already convinced herself that whatever had occurred between them earlier was due to the fact that the thaw between them was melting. Nothing more.

Then she smiled again at the joke Carisi made about Disney World. She had forgotten how he always knew how to cheer her up. He was great that way.

He was great in many ways.

As she faced her front door, however, her musings about Carisi were forgotten, however, when she discovered the door was slightly opened. Especially since becoming a mother, she was fanatical about keeping her apartment safe and she would never leave the door ajar. Plus she distinctly remembered locking the door when she left the house.

She took out her phone and called Carisi, who had just driven away.

From the car, he picked up immediately, "Amanda?"

" _Carisi, I think someone might be in my apartment,_ " she whispered, _"the front door was left slightly opened."_

He scowled, "Luigi's thugs. Stay there," he commanded, "I'll turn the car back around."

He was at her front door in minutes, and Amanda had to admit that she was glad to see him again.

Standing at the front of the house, they knowingly exchanged glances at who could have been the culprits.

"I'm going in," Amanda announced.

Carisi nodded, "I'm right behind you."

They both pulled out their guns as Amanda slowly opened the door without making it creak. Standing outside the doorway, Amanda pressed herself to the wall as she reached inside, found the light switch and flipped it on. They entered and pointing their guns in different directions, they went throughout the house.

"Clear!" Carisi yelled from the bedrooms and bathroom.

"Clear!" Amanda shouted from the kitchen and dining room and walked out to survey the living room again, "My god," she groaned, as she put gun away.

Her place had been tossed. Bookshelves were emptied and the items thrown, her television was smashed on the floor and some furniture had been knocked over.

Carisi had reappeared from the bedroom and looked at the mess in the living room.

"Bedroom's been tossed as well," he miserably reported to her.

Amanda momentarily closed her eyes at Carisi's news as well.

"Great," she depressingly groaned.

.

.

The next twenty minutes was spent with Carisi tidying up the living room while Amanda took care of her bedroom items on her own.

He had just finished upending the living room table and lamp when Amanda re-entered the living room.

"I think that's the best we can do for now," Carisi stated.

Amanda wiped a sweat from her brow. It had been a long day for her.

"I can't thank you enough for all you've done," she commented to Carisi.

"Wasn't much," Carisi modestly stated back, "I jus' feel bad this happened to you. They really did a number on your apartment."

"This? This is nothing," she insisted, "Some days my place looks even worse than this after Jesse has a playdate with her little friends."

Carisi chuckled before he became serious again.

"Yeah, well, it's good Jesse is gone," he commented, "how long she stayin' with your mom and sister?"

"A week," Amanda stated, "which is a week too long..." Then she offered, "You want something to drink?" I've got everything from milk to beer, with coke and orange juice thrown in the middle of all that. That is, I think I have those drinks, if the bad guys hadn't messed that up too!"

"Yeah, sure," Carisi smiled, thinking that it meant she wouldn't mind him hanging around a little longer, "I'll take the coke."

Coming right up," she told him.

After the drinks were served, Carisi stayed and talked. An hour had passed by just like that when suddenly-

BUZZ!BUZZ!

It was Amanda's cellphone. Withdrawing it from her pocket, she answered the call.

"Rollins."

Amanda listened and the more she did, the more her face became distressed while Carisi looked alarmed.

"Any idea when this could have happened? Was anyone hurt?" she asked, while giving Carisi a curious, unhappy look as the person on the other line continued talking. "Yeah, okay.," Amanda responded, "I'll deal with it first thing tomorrow morning. Thanks."

She hung up.

Carisi looked concerned, "What was that all about?"

"That was Liv," Amanda miserably explained, "It's about my car."

"Your car?" Carisi wondered.

"Yeah. One of the officers was moving it to the main precinct parking lot. While driving it he began pumping the brakes to slow it down, but it wouldn't, stop. So he ended up driving it on the street, hoping to give it time to slow down that way, but the car kept going. Luckily he didn't get hit after blowing a stop sign and he was smart enough to end up on the curb at the nearby park and was able to stop the car that way."

Carisi looked relieved, "At least the officer's alright."

"Yeah. Another officer picked him up and they towed my car away, but here's the kicker... when they went back to where my car was originally parked at, they saw a puddle of brake fluid."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened.

"So you're sayin' that someone cut your brake line," Carisi concluded.

Amanda tried not to look concern, "It's a strong possibility, according to Liv. They're having the station's mechanic look my car over. I'll know more tomorrow."

She had that _what-else-could-happen?_ look on her face.

"You know, Amanda, I don't think it's wise for you to stay in your apartment tonight," Carisi advised.

"I'll be fine, "Amanda shrugged, "Besides, I don't know where else I could go. I certainly couldn't able to afford to stay in a hotel for an undetermined amount of time."

"You won't need to, Amanda," he stated with certainty, "Pack some clothes; you'll be stayin' over at my place."

.

.

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

On Being Roomies

.

Chapter 6

Amanda's apartment had been ransacked, so Carisi suggested that she stay with him until it was safe to go back to her own place.

Amanda could feel her cheeks getting warm at the prospect of seeing him day AND night.

She slowly shook her head, "I….I don't think that will work out."

"Why not?" he questioned her.

"Well..." she began, looking away so she could think.

 _What reason could she give him? That she felt awkward because lately she found herself attracted to him? Yeah, that would go over really well._

She turned his way and when her gaze momentarily drifted to his mouth, she forced herself to look into his eyes.

"I don't think it's a good idea to be in such close quarters together," she reasoned, noting her lips were getting dry, but she didn't want to lick them in front of him, "We're not only co-workers, we're also currently working a case together."

She was surprised when a grin appeared on Carisi's face.

He was actually _enjoying_ the fact that he was having an affect on her.

"What's wrong with bein' in close quarters together? I don't bite!" he countered and then teasingly asked, "OR...are you sayin' it's hard to resist my _charms?_ "

She made a face like that thought was ludicrous, "Whatttt? No! It's just..."

Amanda obviously felt uncomfortable, and that made Carisi regret his previous teasing.

"Heyyyy," he re-assured her, "I was only kiddin', about havin' charm! In fact, I'll even let you in on a secret..." he leaned in and whispered, " _I barely have ANY charm!"_

A smile now formed on her lips, "Are you saying you're not going to be my Prince Charming?"

 _I wish,_ Carisi thought, but instead, stated out loud, "Every time I find myself _tryin_ ' to be Prince Charmin' , the only living thing that's ever been impressed by me is my white horse, Spunky!"

"Get outta here!" Amanda laughed as she gave him a light shove.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, half-viciously rubbing the area in the arm she touched, "Your hands have bicep muscles!" he teasingly complained. Then, "Seriously, Amanda, you're more than welcome to crash at my place."

She looked hesitant, " I don't want to inconvenience you..."

Carisi internally thought, s _he sure wasn't inconvenienced when Derek the bartender stayed with her!_

Then he mentally kicked himself for being jealous. He had no right.

"No inconvenience," he re-stated, and then to ease her mind, he added, "'N if you're worried about the sleepin' arrangements, don't be..."

"I wasn't worried about that!" she uncomfortably lied, "After all, we're friends, right?"

"Yeah, and friends help one another," Carisi pointedly reminded her.

Amanda reconsidered his offer. She knew she couldn't afford to stay at a hotel, not on her salary. And who else could she ask on such short notice?

"As friends, then, I accept your offer... thanks, Carisi," she gratefully told him, "And you _better_ be my friend because you know all the skeletons in my closet already!"

He laughed, and that helped to ease the tension in the room.

.

.

She quickly packed and then they headed to Carisi's apartment. His place was small, so initially he suggested that Amanda take his room while he sleep on the sofa bed, but Amanda held firm and insisted upon the sofa bed. Carisi relented and then brought out the extra sheets and bedcovers she would need.

.

 _Later that night as she laid on the sofa bed, Amanda was wide awake as her thoughts turned to Carisi, who was sleeping just down the hall. She couldn't help but think that she only had to walk a few steps and open his door...and he'd be there. He'd be surprise, of course, but she had a feeling he would allow her in and...they could... well, spend some more time together…_

 _...and maybe watch a movie..._

 _Yeah, right_. Amanda berated herself, _a movie._ Still, the idea sounded tempting.

Then Amanda wiped that idea from her mind.

 _She'd be a fool to mess up the one nice male friendship that she had._

 _Besides, maybe he didn't feel that way about her. Oh, she knew he found her attractive. She could all but taste the look he gave her sometimes._

 _But attractiveness didn't make a relationship; it just makes for one mind-blowing one night stand._

 _And what's wrong with that?_

She lifted her head to glance towards his door again.

 _If only she had a sign...like him coming out of his room and whisking her away, dangling blankets and all..._

Her heartbeat accelerated just thinking about that image before her head flopped back down on her pillow.

 _If it were anyone but Carisi..._

Turning her body away from Carisi's bedroom door, she forced herself to get some sleep.

.

The next morning, Carisi was up early. By the time a fully dressed Amanda came into his tiny kitchen, he had breakfast prepared.

"Hey," Amanda stated, wrinkling her nose, "What smells so good?"

"Eggs, bacon and hash browns," Carisi explained, "I can scoop you up a plate, if you want."

It was strange seeing Carisi so early in the morning. He looked great, though, even just wearing a white tee shirt and pajama bottoms. His hair was mussed, with a lock tumbling onto his forehead. All the thoughts she had about him last night resurfaced and her thoughts and feelings became aroused especially since there was no hallway or door between them.

"Sounds great, but I want to help, too," she volunteered, "I can make a pretty mean toast, you know."

Carisi flipped over the hash browns, "Bread's on the counter, next to the refrigerator. I have the jam and butter already on the table."

She got to work popping the bread in the toaster.

The kitchen was so tiny, however, that at one point, when Carisi reached out for the salt and pepper shaker and Amanda was getting the knife, the back of their hands collided.

And they instantly felt a spark electrifying their bodies.

They both stepped away instantly as if they had been shocked. Wordless, they completed their separate chore while stealing quick glances at the other when one felt the other wasn't watching.

In ten minutes, they had both sat down on the small kitchen table, across from one another.

Carisi took a bite of his eggs, "So you said Lieu wanted you to take some time off?"

"Yeah, but I still got things I need to do," Amanda informed him, taking a bite of her bacon, "the first thing I plan to do after finishing breakfast is to call Detective Wilkerson over in Homicide. Liv told me I need to keep him in the loop about the investigation. Maybe he could send a patrol car to surveil the workplace of Susan's boyfriend, Antonio Trentini."

Carisi checked his watch, "Isn't it rather early to be calling the detective?"

Amanda sipped her coffee, "It's the only way I can make sure I could catch him unguarded. You learn more about people that way."

Carisi looked surprised, "So you don't mind botherin' the detective at home durin' his off hours?"

Amanda grinned, "Not him."

Carisi looked cynical, "You don't like Detective Wilkerson much, do you?"

She swallowed her bite, "He suffers from 'Mephobia'"

"Mephobia?"

"He's so fearful of being such a police legend, that he's afraid everyone will die due to his awesomeness!"

She stated it with such a straight face that Carisi couldn't help but laugh. And as he stared across the table at Amanda, he was thinking how nice it was to have someone to share breakfast with. To laugh and share different thoughts with.

The rest of their morning conversation was just as pleasant. It felt as if they had been roomies forever. The early morning past by quickly, too quickly.

Carisi got up and rinsed off his dishes and put it in the dishwasher, "I better go get ready," he reluctantly informed her, "You need me to do anything for you at work?"

Amanda's heart actually sank at the thought of him gone and her stuck in the apartment with no vehicle.

"Not that I can think of."

"Okay..." he stated, "feel free to use anythin' in my apartment."

The thought of rambling around in his apartment, touching the things he touched, caused a slight tingling sensation.

She took a deep breath in, "Thanks, Carisi. For everything."

He nodded, appreciating her gratitude. He was in the bedroom for no longer than 15 minutes when he re-appeared again, grabbing his keys on the counter.

"So...anyway," he announced, not knowing how to say bye to her because he didn't want to leave, "I guess... I'll see you tonight?"

The way she looked back at him made something tightened inside of him.

"Alright," she stated with a slight smile, enjoying talking to an adult in the morning instead of a babbling toddler, "Maybe I can scrounge around in the kitchen and come up with something for dinner."

Carisi pretended to look distress, "So why are you punishin' me now?"

"Very funny! Just leave for work already!" Amanda laughed.

He grinned. But before he left, he turned one more time to face her.

"Amanda, it's nice havin' you here," he honestly admitted and again Amanda felt herself getting flushed from top to bottom.

And then he was gone.

The apartment seemed so quiet now. But she had work to do, a case to solve. Grabbing her cellphone, she dialed Detective Wilkerson's home phone.

She was surprised when a female answered the phone, identifying herself as Debbie Wilkerson, the wife.

"Sorry, Trey is out on a run," she explained, "Can I take a message?"

"Yes, this is Detective Amanda Rollins. I work for-"

"Oh yes, Detective Rollins," Debbie knowingly stated, "My husband told me about you showing up at the crime scene. You're a friend of the victim, Susan Langley."

Amanda was stunned. Most cops she knew didn't discuss cases in such detail with their spouse.

"Yes, that's right. So, could you have your husband give me a call at his convenience?"

"Of course," Debbie assured her, "I assume this is regarding the case? He's been busy with it. Right now he's trying find Ms. Langley's landlord, Lucas Bennett. You haven't located him yet, have you?"

"No, but..."

"I told Trey that I bet this case is totally drug related...it's always about the drugs, isn't it? " Debbie rhetorically asked, "Anyway, I didn't mean to blather on like this! It's been nice talking with you, Detective Rollins, and I will definitely tell Trey that you called!"

They said quick goodbyes and after she hung up, Amanda stared at her cellphone with a confused look. That was such a bizarre call.

With a shrug, she went on her laptop, and typed in the landlord's name, _Lucas Bennett._ She eventually found an address to a boarding house, but when she called, she found out Bennett hadn't lived at that last known address in 5 years.

Another dead end.

Sitting back in the chair. Amanda felt frustrated. And bored. And lonely. She told herself she would never do it, but she ended up calling Carisi at work.

"Carisi." she greeted him, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Hey, Amanda. What's up?"

Just hearing his voice made her feel more connected to the world.

"Carisi, could you do me a favor and look up whatever info you can get on Susan's landlord?"

"I would," he lightly stated, "but I don't have a name."

"I do."

"Already?" his tone was one of shock, "Why am I not surprised?"

Amanda smiled into the phone.

It didn't take long for Carisi to get the information. Bennett's real name was Lou Bennetti. His background was sketchy, but he was allegedly connected to the Italian syndicate.

"I'm not surprised to hear that," Amanda commented, "Maybe Bennetti was in cahoots with Luigi's, the owner of that Italian restaurant. I'm more convinced than ever that Susan's boyfriend was a go-between for the mafia."

If all that's true, Amanda," Carisi warned, "Then you especially need to also stay away from Bennetti! He could be dangerous."

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Danger is everywhere, Carisi. At anytime, I could cross a street and get hit by a bus!"

"Amanda-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean. Okay, I'll keep the idea of questioning him in my back pocket," she told him, "so maybe, instead, I'll go back to Susan's place and interview some of her neighbors, how's that? See if Susan and Antonio's relationship was as volatile as the detective claimed it was."

"How do you plan to get over there?" Carisi asked, "Your car is in the precinct garage."

"That's _right."_ She paused and then brightened up, "Heyyyy, YOU'RE not doing anything important this afternoon, are you?"

"I guess not anymore!"

"Great! Can you make it back here by one?"

"Okay, but could you stop calling me at work, please?" he sarcastically asked, "You're stoppin' other important calls from gettin' through. Let ME call YOU next time!"

"But wouldn't that still be plugging up the phone line?"

"Don't get bog down by little details, alright? Remember, I will call YOU!"

Amanda hung up with a smile on her face. She already felt lighter knowing she'll be seeing Carisi in a few hours.

 _BUZZ!BUZZ!_

She looked down as her cellphone buzzed.

 _Carisi._

 _Already calling back, just like he said he would._

Amanda's eyes danced in merriment at his playfulness.

Picking up her cellphone, she lightly answered, "Hey Carisi, I've got better things to do than to answer your piddly little-"

But an unrecognizable voice interrupted her.

" _-Stay away from the investigation or you're dead,"_ the voice threatened in a disguised, mechanical tone.

And then before Amanda could respond, the line went dead.

.

.

 _Please review_


	7. Chapter 7

Unanswered Questions

Chapter 7

Despite the phone threat, Amanda was determined to continue on with the investigation of her friend, Susan Langley.

As promised, Carisi drove Amanda back to Susan Langley's apartment. They didn't go into the apartment, however. They were there to question neighbors in order to get a better profile on the relationship between Susan and her boyfriend, Antonio Trentini.

As they walked up to the house next door, they were talking about Detective Wilkerson's assumption that Susan and the boyfriend's relationship had been volatile. One neighbor heard several loud fights coming from their apartment, most of them having to do with money, particularly Antonio's lack of it. They wanted to talk to him first.

As they walked to the apartment door next to Susan's, Carisi commented, "I never thought Susan to be the combative type."

"She wasn't," Amanda told him, "However, Sue _was_ the type to stand up for what she believed in. That's not being combative, that's being strong."

He lifted a brow, "Like you?"

"I'm not always strong," Amanda admitted, "for instance, I feel physically vulnerable whenever I have to wait for my nails to dry."

Carisi laughed, thinking again how much he enjoyed Amanda's company, "Actually, I've always found strong, intelligent women immensely appealin'. AND they make the best cops!"

He flicked a look directly at her, making her heart rate pick up speed, wondering what he meant.

But before should could come up with something to say, they had arrived at the neighbor's apartment.

Carisi knocked on the door.

The neighbor Ted Smith, answered the door. Tall and rather handsome, he confirmed that he was the one who originally found Susan's sprawled body in her apartment.

Amanda stated, "You had told another detective that Susan and Antonio were arguing earlier that day."

Ted nodded, although he didn't seem happy to be answering the same questions, "Yeah, I said that. They had argued in the morning, I heard a door slam and then nothing until later at night and they argued again."

Carisi asked, "What were they arguing about?"

Ted shrugged, "Money, I suppose. What do most couples argue about?" He then continued with his narrative, "anyway, at around midnight, my wife woke up when she heard some strange noises coming from Susan's place. She worried about Susan and asked that I check up on her. So I went next door and her door was unlocked...and...so I went in...and found her," he swallowed hard, "...and then I called the police."

He looked miserable to be reliving the memories.

"We understand how terrible this must be for you, Mr. Smith," Amanda quickly interjected, "we just have a couple more questions, if you don't mind. Are you aware that Susan's dog is missing?"

He looked surprised, "Cha-Cha is missing?"

"As far as we know," Carisi confirmed, "and according to your timeline, the dog may have been taken by the boyfriend, Antonio Trentino during the night."

Ted shook his head in disbelief, "If Antonio had taken the dog, it wasn't for nefarious reasons. He loved that dog as much as Susan. He wouldn't harm him...at least I don't think so.."

Carisi nodded and then switched topics, "What is your opinion of your landlord, Lucas Bennett?"

"Lucas?" Ted contemplated, "He's a typical landlord, I suppose. All businesslike. Only comes around to collect the money, Why?"

"No reason," piped in Amanda, "You do have his address, don't you? Or at the very least, a phone number so that we could contact him?"

"I gave it to the other detective already," Ted claimed, giving them a puzzled look, "but you should already know that because you work with Detective Wilkerson, right?"

Then before Carisi or Amanda could react, they heard footsteps behind them.

"YOU TWO AGAIN!" Detective Wilkerson's voice was booming as he gave a hard stare to the SVU detectives.

Ted looked questionably from one person to the next, "Wait, hold on here. Aren't these two people working with you, Detective Wilkerson?"

"No,and you shouldn't be answering any more questions from these scammers, Mr. Smith," Detective Wilkerson brusquely dismissed him with a wave, "Be off with you now."

A confused Ted had no choice but to shut the door, leaving all three detectives on the porch.

"Come on, let's go," he insisted, escorting Carisi and Amanda out.

As the three of them walked outside, Detective Wilkerson looked irritated, "You two need to stop interfering in my investigation or I will report back to your superior that you are harassing me and other innocent civilians!"

Amanda accusingly shot back, "You left me no choice but to come back here, since you hadn't returned any of my calls!"

She noticed he didn't deny or apologize

"O- _kay.._.so I'm here now. What was so all- important with you?" he sardonically asked.

Amanda stated, "I wanted to see the crime scene investigator's report."

"Why? You're not apart of this investigation!"

Amanda recited, "-if I had a nickel, every time you stated that..."

Wilkerson tone turned patronizing, "Look, Detective, I'm not the bad guy here and I'm sure with you being a woman and all, you must be very good in the SVU department, but this isn't a SVU case. I've got _this_ one all under control!"

Carisi jumped in, "So I assume you've already spoken to the landlord, Lucas Bennett?"

Wilkerson looked surprised, "How did you know his nam-"

Amanda interrupted, "-please answer the question, detective."

Wilkerson scowled, "Of course I had spoken with him! We talked by phone on the day of the murder! Obviously, he was of no help. The only time he ever saw Susan Langley was to collect the rent once a month, and that already occurred two weeks ago! I saw no other reason to continue questioning him!"

"You didn't talk to him in person?" Amanda accusingly asked.

The detective looked annoyed, "What difference would that have made?"

"People are usually more forthcoming when you're face to face with them," she explained.

Wilkerson sighed, as if he was already tired of the talk, "Face to face? I wouldn't waste my time! But if you must know, I've also spoken to his wife who gave him an alibi for the night of the murder. Therefore, there's nothing to tie him to this case," and then Wilkerson thought of an idea to help get rid of the two detectives as he pulled out his wallet from his jacket pocket, "But if you want to waste your time and talk _directly_ to him, be my guest..."

With the wallet now opened, he retrieved a piece of paper, "...Here's the landlord's address, and _you_ can talk to him in _person,_ _face-to-face_ , 24/7!"

Amanda snatched the paper before Wilkerson changed his mind, "I plan to. Thank you!"

Then before Wilkerson could shut his wallet, Carisi pointed to the top picture on the wallet's sleeve.

"Hey...who's the pretty lady in the picture?" Carisi observed, "Someone special in your life?"

The change in topics seemed so abrupt, but it was the first time that Amanda witnessed Wilkerson's face soften.

"Yeah, she's special, alright. That's Debbie, my wife. We got married last month."

Carisi's face brightened, "Really? Just last month? Congratulations!"

Wilkerson looked more amendable, "Thanks...which reminds me..." he turned to Amanda, "...my wife told me you spoke to her this morning.".

"I did," Amanda admitted.

Wilkerson's face turned stoned-cold again as he warned, "Don't ever talk to her again."

..

After leaving Susan's apartment, Carisi had planned to drop Amanda back at his apartment while he went back to work. However, Amanda insisted she dropped HIM off at work.

In other words, she needed his vehicle.

"Where do you plan to go?" he asked, as she drove him to the precinct.

"Oh, I just have some errands to run," she vaguely explained without elaborating, "and since my car is in the precinct garage, borrowing your car would really help me out."

"If you want, I could check up to see if your car will be ready, since I'm already at the precinct," Carisi suggested.

Amanda made a right hand turn, "You'll do that for me? Thanks, Sonny."

"So, now I'm _Sonny?"_ he teased, "when I do favors for you?"

"Oh, you've done more than that," Amanda sincerely stated, "-and I wish there was a way I could thank you."

From the passenger side of his car, Carisi turned away to look at the view from the side window. He didn't want her to see how red his face had become when he thought of all the possibilities.

.

.

After she dropped off Carisi at the station, her mind was already moving forward. She planned to visit the home of Lucas Bennett aka Lou Bennetti, who was Susan's landlord. She would do this despite Carisi's previous warning that Lucas Bennett, aka Lou Bennetti, could be connected to the

Bensonhurst was arguably Brooklyn's most 'Italian' neighborhood. Despite the influx of other immigrants recently, the area still paid tribute to it's roots with quaint Italians delis, cafes and shops. Although the neighborhood was old, it was neatly maintained.

Lucas Bennett lived in a traditional, old boarding house, make of stucco and brick. Amanda didn't hesitate as she knocked on the door.

When Bennett opened the door, he gave off an air of authority. And his massive frame was imposing.

Amanda took a deep breath in, "Hello. Are you Lucas Bennett?"

His brows furrowed "I am. Who are you?"

She showed him her badge, "I'm Detective Rollins and I'd like to ask you some follow up questions regarding one of your former tenants, Susan Langley. May I come in?"

His face was unreadable as he opened the door wider, "Come in."

He was acting perfectly normal, but when Amanda stepped into the house and he shut the door behind her, she felt goosebumps strangely going down her spine.

Ignoring her reaction, she followed him into the living room filled with ornate furniture and antiques. Bennett had obviously done well for himself.

"Too bad about Susan," he was saying, although his emotionless tone didn't match his words. Again Amanda felt a coolness in the air and she wished Carisi had accompanied her.

"Sit," he instructed her as he sat across from her.

A tea service sat on a tray on the marble coffee table next to him, along with a platter of round pastry cookies with a dollop of chocolate on top.

"I was about to have tea and a snack," he explained, "Won't you join me?"

The image of him sipping on tea and nibbling on cookies seemed incongruent with his demeanor and form.

"That sounds...wonderful. Thank you," she forced a smile as she sat down.

He presented a plate to her, "Try these zepolles. My wife made them. They're a favorite of mine."

Amanda accepted them, "Thank you," she stated as she looked around, "And where IS your wife?"

"She won't be back for a time," he eerily responded.

Not knowing how to respond, Amanda forced herself to nervously take a bite of her cookie. The cookie seemed to get stuck in her throat.

Meanwhile, Bennett had already poured Amanda a cup of tea.

"You must drink this," he ordered, in a passive/aggressive manner.

She accepted the teacup and took a sip. The hot tea tasted slightly bitter to her, but at least it went down her throat easily, unlike the cooike. Then as Bennett took a sip of his tea, Amanda couldn't help but notice he was missing the tip of his pinky finger. It was hard to look away.

Everything Bennett did and said seemed so...sinister.

"How's the cookies and tea?" he asked, as if they were at a tea party.

Oh...great," she forced herself to say.

He nodded, "Good. Now, you are here to ask me some follow up questions?"

"Yes," Amanda stated, "I know you already talked with Detective Wilkerson, but I'm not sure if you are aware that Susan's boyfriend and her dog are both missing."

Bennett showed no reaction to the news, which Amanda considered strange.

"I didn't know. How terrible."

But he said it the same way he would say the clouds are white.

"Do you know where Antonio might have gone?" Amanda asked, "or perhaps the names of any of his friends?"

Bennett didn't even pretend to be thinking, "I barely know the man. I'm their landlord, not a friend. The little dog, however, was strange."

 _He's calling another living creature strange?_

"Strange?" Amanda's voice sounded an octave higher, "What do you mean?"

"Strange..not...cute, fluffy," Bennett described, "His is supposed to be a friendly breed, but _that_ dog growled a lot!"

 _Maybe it's because Cha-Cha sensed your creepiness, too,_ Amanda internally thought, as another chill ran up her spine..

She next asked, "Did you ever have any noise complaints regarding Susan and Antonio from the neighbors?"

He took another sip of his tea, "What _kind_ of noise?"

She felt her heartbeat slightly decelerating for some strange reason, "Did anyone ever hear them arguing?"

He shrugged, "Everyone fights. Their fights mean nothing. Have you ever been to Italy?"

"What?" Amanda was taken by surprise by his last question, which had nothing to do with the earlier conversation.

"Have you been to Italy?" he repeated as he casually took a bite of his cookie.

"Italy? No...why?".

 _Buzz!Buzz!_

She never heard his answer as Amanda felt her phone vibrating in her pocket At first she was going to ignore it, but since she was getting creeped out anyway, she felt it would be nice to hear a familiar voice on the other side.

She lifted an index finger, "Excuse me," she politely stated, "I need to answer my phone. It may be something important."

"Don't be long."

He had a way of making sentences sound like commands. As she reached for her phone, she felt herself getting slightly light headed. She rubbed her forehead, as if she had just developed a headache.

Bennett leaned forward, his face impassive, "You alright, Detective?"

"Yes...fine," she stated, as the room began to spin. She glanced at her teacup. Was she imagining it or were there a telltale white powder residue at the bottom of her teacup?

Still, she forced herself to view the text. Along with her headache, her eyesight had now begun to get blurry. It took a real effort to focus on the texted words from Carisi:

 _Amanda, if you're with Bennetti, GET OUT NOW!_

 _._

.

 _Please review_


	8. Chapter 8

Finding Her

.

Chapter 8

Fifteen minutes earlier, Carisi was on the precinct phone, trying to get a hold of Amanda. However, she was not picking up her cellphone and he was turning frantic.

At another desk, Fin had been observing Carisi attempting the same call every two minutes.

"If she didn't answer the 3rd time, she won't be answerin' the 15th time," observed Fin, without being told who Carisi was attempting to call.

Carisi hung up again, "I know it's ridiculous to call over and over again, but... it's just..." in frustration he ran his hand through his hair, "...I got a bad feelin' about her, is all."

Fin scowled, "Didn't Amanda tell you where she'd be goin' with your car?"

"Yes, I mean, _no_ , I mean... I had asked her, but she was vague, sayin' she was just goin' to run some errands."

Carisi then picked up the phone again and began dialing.

"Enough with the callin' already," Fin tiredly suggested, "Your phone's gettin' exhausted!"

"No, I'm not tryin' to reach Amanda, at least not this time," Carisi explained, with the phone in his ear. When he heard the ringing from the other end, he covered the bottom part of the phone receiver with his hand to talk to Fin, "I've got _'Watchdog'_ installed into my car. It's like _LoJack_ except cheaper. So maybe if I activate it, I can locate my c-" he stopped talking to Fin when a live person picked up on the other end, "Yes, Hello. I'm Detective Dominic Carisi and..."

The call continued with Carisi going back and forth with the representative. At one point in the conversation, he wrote down an address. With the call completed, he hung up.

"So, did they locate your car or what?" Fin wanted to know.

Carisi held the address in his hand, "Got it right here. Who do we know that lives in the city of Bensonhurst on 19th Street?"

Fin shrugged, "No one I know, but I'm not an expert on Amanda's life... that address could be the address of anyone...maybe it's an address of one of Amanda's friends that she's visitin', _"_ Fin suggested, "she's allowed to do that on her time off, you know."

 _Carisi knew that; he just hoped it wasn't the address for Derek, the bartender._

Carisi thinned his lips at that thought, "You're no help."

Fin jested back, "I'm not here to help you; I'm here to point out your mistakes."

Carisi snorted and then went back to staring at the address in his hand. _Bensonhurst,_ he thought. All he knew of that area was that it was a heavily populated Italian neighborhood.

Alarms went off in his head as he thought of the long-shot possibility.

Fin noted Carisi's concerned expression, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Carisi explained, "I had already warned Amanda not to talk to Susan Langley's landlord, Lucas Bennett, the reason bein' that he is rumored to be connected to the Italian mob. Coincidentally, this address seems to right in the center of mob territory."

Fin thought about it, "You must be a kangaroo 'cuz that's a lot of jumpin to conclusion."

"You got any better theories as to why she's in Bensonhurst?"

"No, but how do you even know this Lucas Bennett is connected to the Italian mafia? I know it's not a criteria, but don't most of those dudes have Italian last names? 'Bennett' don't seem to cut it.

"What if I told you his real name is Louie Bennetti?"

"Bennetti?" Fin repeated, his eyes sharp, "Did you say _Louie Bennetti?"_

"Yeah. Why?"

"A buddy of mine at the FBI has been doin' surveillance on the Morelli crime family," Fin explained, "and accordin' to their wiretaps, a dude named _Bennetti_ was mentioned as the new underboss when the other one got cemented for squealing to the Feds!"

Fear gripped Carisi as he immediately picked up his cell phone to text Amanda that she needed to get out of Bennetti's house.

After texting the warning, he felt helpless just standing around, "I'm gonna go find out if that's Bennetti's residence. If it is, Amanda may be in trouble."

Fin stood up as well, "I'm goin' with you."

.

.

When they got to the boarding house, it was dark. Getting out of the car, Carisi and Fin approached the dark porch. Then Carisi banged loudly on the door.

His adrenaline was pumping when the door opened and a big man loomed over the doorway.

Not the least bit intimidated, Carisi flashed his badge, "I'm Detective Carisi and this is Detective Tutuola. You Lucas Bennett?"

"I am," he stated, and didn't say more.

Fi stepped up, "You speak to a Detective Rollins today?" he asked as he tried to peer over the huge man's shoulder to look inside his home.

Bennett purposely blocking Fin's view, "You just missed her. She left…maybe 10 minutes ago. I need to go now..."

He began to close the door, but Carisi put his foot inside the doorway, making it impossible for Bennetti to shut the door.

"We'd like to see for ourselves if she's gone," Carisi insisted.

Bennetti looked irritated, "Not without a warrant."

"It's best you cooperate with us," Fin warned.

Bennetti looked at Fin with disdain, "No need for veiled threats, Detective. I already told you that this Detective, uh, Rollins... had visited me. Yeah, she was rude and accusatory, but she had nothing on me, so she left. Just be glad I'm not filing harassment charges against the SVU...but now, I may reconsider," he stated, knowing they understood the hint.

"Oh yeah?" Carisi wasn't fazed, "Well, we have a term for people like you who are uncooperative with police. They're called jailbirds!"

Bennett narrowed his eyes at Carisi, "It seems all you detectives know how to do is harass. Now, move your foot out of the way or I swear it'll be made a size smaller in width!"

Carisi didn't make a move as Bennetti stared him down. It was Fin who eased the tension by lightly slapping Carisi's arm with the back of his hand.

"Never mind about this guy...he ain't worth the hassle," Fin told him,"Come on, let's go."

It took some time for Carisi to relent but at last he stepped back and when he did, the door immediately slammed shut.

"Rude," Fin commented.

"Why'd you let that guy off so easily?" Carisi accused Fin, "He practically threatened a police officer!"

Fin explained, "That's 'cuz I figured Amanda's probably not in there..."

"Really? And how would you know that?" Carisi argued, "Just because a mafia criminal told us so? Amanda could be in real trouble...she could be tied up, or hurt in there...or..."

"Stop," Fin interrupted, "-take a look around...you see the car she drove up in, parked anywhere around here?"

"No, but-"

"No way Bennetti would keep Amanda on the premises. He'd figured we'd know where she was headed and he sure wouldn't want us to find her at his residence."

Carisi was impatient, "So what should we do? Where should we go?"

"Best we take our chances with your cheap _Watchdog_ thing," Fin logically stated, "If Amanda HAD visited Bennetti and then left the place afterwards, _Watchdog_ could tell us her last location, right?"

 _Why didn't I think of that?_ Carisi thought. He already knew why. He was getting too emotional, and unfortunately it was affecting his common sense as well.

.

.

Now sitting in the driver's seat, of the parked vehicle, Carisi pulled out his cell phone and talked to a different _Watchdog_ representative. After the call, he looked baffled.

"So? What gives? Did the person tell you Amanda's location or not?" Fin asked, "I'm hopin' her last location was at one of the 400 donut shops around here!"

"Not quite. Accordin' to _Watchdog,_ my car's now at the Shore Bay Shopping Center!"

Fin looked surprised, "Your car's at a mall? You tellin' me that after she interrogated a mafia underboss, she decided she needed a new blouse?"

"Let's hope so," Carisi wistfully stated, not wanting to think the worst scenario.

.

.

Shore Bay Shopping Center had once been a thriving mall, but when newer, bigger and more modern malls sprang up, the place deteriorated and became nothing more than an over-sized indoor strip mall.

The parking lot was a two storied parking structure off to the side, with a few hundred cars sprinkled throughout the place.

"Accordin' to _Watchdog_ ," Carisi was saying as he approached entrance to the parking building, "my car should be located somewhere in there."

It was a lot of area to cover.

"Any chance your _Watchdog_ device can zero in on the car's EXACT location?" Fin asked.

" _Watchdog_ just gives general locations," Carisi dishearteningly responded, "It's _Watchdog,_ not _ExactLocationDog."_

"Got it. I just hope Amanda found a great deal at Discount Bob's," Fin wryly stated as Carisi's precinct car entered the parking structure.

They drove slowly through the first floor and looked through the aisles, but could not locate Carisi's classic 2005 yellow BMW. They rounded the corner and went up the ramp to the second floor.

"Hey slow down!" Fin warned him as they began their intense search again. But Carisi seemed anxious.

"She's here, I could feel it!" he stated, craning his neck left and then right.

"If you're that psychic, mind telling me what the winning lottery numbers are?"

"Jus' keep lookin', and if we find Amanda, we've already hit the lottery," Carisi stated as Fin kept an eye out as well.

Carisi's hopes began to dim as they went down the third to last aisle.

Fin broke the silence, "STOP! I think I've spotted your car!"

"Where?"

"it's on the other side! Go to the other side!"

Tires screeched as Carisi made a quick turn and went down the last aisle. They were coming up to a yellow BMW.

"That your car?" Fin asked, pointing ahead.

"Yeah, I think it is!" Carisi excitedly confirmed.

"You happen to have the extra set of keys for this car with you?" Fin questioned.

"No, Just break in any way your have to," Carisi suggested.

The brakes squeaked as Carisi stopped right in back of his own car. Both detectives dashed out. It was already six in the evening and the skies were darkening.

Carisi's heartbeat was a frantic staccato as he rushed over and peered through the front and then to the back windows as Fin went into the trunk of the precinct's car to pull out a crow bar from the trunk.

Carisi felt joy and fear come rushing forward at the same time as he spotted Amanda through the car's windows. Joy because they found her, but fear because she was laid out in an awkward position with no movement. He tried the car doors, but they were locked.

He still had hope that she was only in a deep sleep. A mosquito buzzed around Carisi's face, but he didn't take notice.

"Fin! She's in there!" Carisi yelled out "Back seat! HURRY!"

Fin shouted back, "Comin!"

"AMANDA!" Carisi began pounding on the window and yelling Amanda's name.

Inside, Amanda's body did not move an inch.

Fin at last reached the passenger door, crowbar in hand. He quickly wedged the tool in the back part of the car's lock.

Meanwhile, Carisi also grabbed hold of the crowbar, intent on helping until Fin elbowed him away.

"Carisi, you're slowin' me down, Man, I've got this!" Fin guaranteed him, as he positioned himself with a firm stand.

Carisi held up his hands defensively, immediately backed off.

Sweat ran down Carisi's back as he waited for Fin to break into the car. It seemed to take forever, but it was only a matter of seconds. Fin was pushing the crowbar down with brute force. When the lock began to slightly buckle forward, Fin gave a final push down, putting all his weight down on the crowbar .

The sound of _ka-bing_ could be heard as the lock gave way, breaking away from the door.

"Got it!" Fin happily declared, stepping aside for his partner.

Carisi quickly flung the driver's side door opened and used the control panels on the inside door to unlock the backseat door, his body trembling at what state Amanda must be in. Panic enveloped him and tightened its grip, as all types of images ran through his head at what Amanda must have endured.

With the passenger side door opened, he proceeded in by crouching down onto the car's carpeted floor. At last he reached her laid out body.

"Amanda!" he exclaimed in desperation as he outwardly checked her body for injury. He was relieved when he noted no scars on her face or on any area of her exposed body and none of her limbs seemed broken.

Yet there still was something terribly wrong.

She still did not move, her body remained listless.

"She okay in there?" Fin worriedly called out from outside the car, looking in.

"Hold on," Carisi told him as he felt for her pulse.

"It's weak, but it's a pulse!" Carisi announced with hope in his tone.

While Fin waited for further news regarding Amanda, he had noticed a crumbled paper on the car's carpeted floor, near Carisi's foot.

Reaching inside the vehicle, Fin retrieved the paper and unwrinkled the small scrap of rectangular paper.

It was a receipt.

But not just any receipt.

It was a receipt that would cause more trouble for Amanda.

.

.

 _Please review_


	9. Chapter 9

Not What it Seems

Chapter 9

With his car still parked at the mall, Carisi watched Amanda's listless body laid out in the backseat. Gingerly he reached over to carefully check out her limbs, making sure nothing was broken while Fin had called the ambulance.

After Fin completed his call for medical help, he stuck his head in the vehicle, "Hey, don't take up all the breathin' air in there, I wanna check up on Amanda, too."

Carisi scooted over to allow Fin inside the cramped vehicle.

"So, how is she?" Fin asked, as he worriedly looked over at Amanda.

"Nothin' seems to be broken," Carisi observed, "in fact, she doesn't seem to be harmed at all."

"Good," Fin remarked.

" _But"_ warned Carisi _, "_ there's somethin' strange goin' on here."

"-and a body passed out in the backseat of a car at a shopping mall ISN'T strange?" countered Fin.

Carisi ignored the sarcasm, "Even though Amanda isn't hurt...does she smell funny to you?"

"Funny?" Fin made a face, "Funny as in _laughin'_ kind of funny?"

"No. not that kind of funny. Like her clothes smell like they shouldn't."

"Huh?" Curious, Fin leaned in and sniffed.

"Well?" Carisi stated.

Fin scowled and then looked back at Carisi, "Alcohol."

"That's what I thought."

"I don't like this one bit," Fin shook his head, "It's just too coincidental."

Carisi tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

From his back pocket, Fin produced the receipt and handed it over to Carisi, "I just found this on the backseat floor. It's dated for today."

"What is this?" Carisi wondered. He looked totally baffled after he read the paper, "A receipt? For FIVE gin and tonics from Luigi's restaurant?"

"Like I said...too coincidental," Fin thinned his lips, "she smells like alcohol and here's a receipt for orderin' alcohol."

Carisi didn't want to ask the next question, "You think Amanda drank herself into a stupor?".

"I'm not sayin' that, but that's what the receipt is sayin'."

Carisi's face hardened, "No way. What happened to her was not caused by excessive drinking!"

"I'm with you on that. Amanda's been to hell and back already with that issue. She knows better than to over drink."

"And she especially wouldn't do that after questionin' a suspect!" Carisi insisted, "None of this makes any sense!"

' _Ohhhhh...'_

Their conversation stopped when they heard a soft moan coming from Amanda.

Caris anxiously leaned over and focused his attention on her.

" _Amanda_ ," he whispered, as gently as possible, " _It's Sonny_. _Can you hear me?"_

Her eyes remained shut. When he didn't get a reaction, Fin scooted closer to Amanda.

"HEY ROLLINS!" he stated in a loud tone, "YOU UP?"

Carisi lightly elbowed him, _"Really_?" he sarcastically.

"It worked," Fin nonchalantly stated, head-gesturing in the direction of Amanda, "take a look."

' _Ohhhhh...'_

She sounded as if she was in pain as her head lolled to the other side.

Then there was a slight fluttering of her eyelids.

At last she opened her eyes and blinked quickly. She stared straight forward at the ceiling of the car, her eyes suddenly filling up with fear when she didn't know where she was. Then she quickly lifted her head.

Carisi gently touched her shoulder, "Try not to get up so fast. Relax, Amanda. You're safe."

She turned at the sound of his voice and her face softened before she dropped her head, her mind trying to focus.

"Carisi?"

"I'm here," he stated and held back from saying, _"I'll always be here for you."_

"Say Rollins, how you feelin'?" Fin asked.

Amanda turned and acknowledged him, "Fin…."

"Yeah, that's me," Fin nodded, "Good to see your memory's intact."

"Why am I here? Why do I feel like I have a hole in my head?" she asked.

Fin stated, "Why don't you sit up and then you can tell _us_."

"-If you can," Carisi added, 'just take your time."

Fin turned to him, "Don't baby her."

"I know she tough, but she's been through the ringer" argued Carisi.

"You two know I can _hear_ you, don't you?" she asked and then grimaced, "Ow!"

She adjusted her body as she slowly sat up, rubbing the side of her forehead.

"Can we get you anything?" Carisi asked.

"Yeah," she stated, "Can you get me something that will make the inside of this car stop spinning?"

After a short time when her equilibrium had returned, she looked outside the car window.

"What the hell? Why did you two you drive me.. to a mall, of all places?"

Carisi and Fin exchanged amused glances.

Fin stated, "That's what we want to know."

Amanda tilted her head, "What?"

Carisi asked, "Amanda, what was the last thing you remembered before you, uh...blacked out?"

"The last thing?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember, "Let's see...I remembered going over to Lou Bennetti's place… that's Sue's landlord. I figured he might know where the boyfriend, Antonio, might have gone."

"I doubt the dude was cooperative with you," Fin dryly stated.

"He wasn't," she shook her head, "He was just creepy. _Really_ creepy."

Carisi interjected, "He didn't touch you in any way, did he?"

All three knew what he was implying.

"No,...I just remembered getting woozy very early in the visit..." Amanda rubbed her head again, as if she wanted to rub away that experience.

Carisi asked, "And then what?"

Amanda thought hard, "I recalled that my tea cup had white residue at the bottom...but before I could anything about it, things got fuzzy..."

Fin asked, "You remember anything else?"

"No...oh, wait, maybe...before I blacked out, he told me, in that creepy way of his, to 'YOU do not follow ME'!"

"Carisi asked. "You SURE those were his EXACT words?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what he said," Amanda stated, and then asked, "Why?"

"Just a strange thing to say," Carisi mumbled to himself.

"So what happens now?" Amanda asked.

"You get checked out; I've already called the bus," Fin informed her, referring to the familiar term for an ambulance, "They should be arrivin' here in about 10 minutes."

Amanda slowly shook her head, "No, I don't need them...I just need some rest."

"No, Fin's right," Carisi countered, "You need to be checked out. It's no big thing, especially since you don't seem to be physically hurt."

Amanda was emphatic, "But I don't NEED any medical help! Like you just said, Carisi, I wasn't physically hurt. Let the EMTs go where they're actually needed! I just want to go home, back to your place. PLEASE!" she pleaded.

Carisi was surprised that she considered his place her home. And he also liked it. She was looking at him with trust reflected in her eyes. She was dependent on him to do the right thing.

"Okay," Carisi relented as he turned to Fin, "I'm taking Amanda back to my place to let her rest. Maybe all she needs is some peace and quiet."

Fin gave an exasperated snort at how easily Carisi caved in, "You know what, Carisi? When it comes to Rollins here, you've got no backbone!"

"That's alright, I'm not too worried about havin' or not havin' backbone," Carisi stated, as he looked fondly at Amanda, "At this point, it's more important that my _wishbone i_ s workin'!"

.

After dropping Amanda off at the apartment, Fin and Carisi returned back to the precinct. They were now in Olivia's office, updating her on Amanda's overall condition. Originally, they had debated withholding the information about the alcohol and the receipt, but they needed to follow the law or not it reflected poorly on Amanda.

Olivia asked, "-And you're sure Amanda's fine..."

"She got lucky this time," Carisi commented, "it doesn't seem she was harmed in any way. "

Olivia looked relieved, "Happy to hear that."

Fin announced, "So with everythin' we've told you, I suppose you want us to go pick up Lou Bennetti now."

"-and not just for questionin'.." backed up Carisi, "we have enough for an arrest."

"Yeah, and it's best we get him now.," Fin suggested, "Bennetti still might be at his place."

"I'm with you," agreed Carisi

Both detectives began to get out of their seats.

"Not so fast, you two," Olivia warned them and hand-gestured them back to their chairs, "Have a seat."

Fin and Carisi looked questionably at each other and then sat back down again.

"Somethin' wrong, Lieu?" Carisi asked.

"Yeah, there is," Olivia stated, "We have no reason to pick up Bennetti, much less arrest him!"

"Whattaya mean?"" Fin snapped, "Didn't you hear our story? Creepy landlord drugged, threatened and semi-kidnapped Rollins, a law officer!"

"But did he really do all that?" questioned Olivia, "Did Bennetti harm Amanda in any way? Even according to you two, he didn't lay a hand on her! And where did this kidnapping charge come from?"

" _He drugged her, threatened her and kept her for a time against her will! I call that assaultin' and kidnappin' an officer of the law!_ " Carisi emphasized, "and we have Amanda's own testimony to back that up!"

"But did it happen that way?" Olivia calmly questioned.

"What do you mean?" Fin narrowed his eyes, "You sayin' you don't believe Amanda?"

"No, I'm saying I'm playing Devil's Advocate," she explained, "Here's an alternate theory. Suppose Amanda went over to Bennetti's place to harass him. He, of course, didn't like it and that's why he filed a complaint against this precinct. Meanwhile Amanda is still angry for being kicked out, so she heads over to Luigi's bar to cool off, to calm her nerves," Olivia then holds up the receipt she had been given earlier, "And along with this so-called drinking receipt,I have a feeling that restaurant owner Luigi Morelli will claim he witnessed Amanda's supposedly excessive drinking at his bar. Remember, both he and Bennetti are allegedly high up on the mafia ladder."

"But that whole scenario is ridiculous!" argued Carisi.

"But Bennetti's lawyers could make that story stick" Olivia remarked, "Bennetti was very clever; he thought of everything. From filing a complaint against SVU, to not hurting Amanda, to leaving a bar receipt as incriminating evidence. Their version of the story is just as believable as Amanda's."

"So we have Stone call us up as character witnesses!" Carisi suggested, "that's two law officers' testimonies against two mobsters! Whose story will the jury believe?".

Olivia gave him a doubtful look, "Didn't you two say you smelled alcohol on her? And Fin was the one who found a bar receipt in the car alongside her! Physical evidence against her! In fact, Bennetti's lawyers might be smart to call you two up to the stand as _their_ STAR witnesses!"

Carisi argued, "That receipt was planted!"

Olivia's jaw was set, "You know it and I know it, too, but their lawyers could make the drunken story stick, especially with Amanda's history of drinking and her anger problems. Then they'll claim that after she left the bar scene, she drove herself to a mall to sleep it off. It all fits."

Fin spoke with disdain in his tone, "So, Liv, you're sayin', that this creepy guy's gonna get off, scot-free?"

Olivia suddenly looked very tired, "For now, yes. But don't worry. Karma...and _we_ …. will eventually get him."

.

.

.

.

 _.Please review_


	10. Chapter 10

Emotions

Chapter 10

By the time Carisi got back to his apartment, it was late and he was exhausted. It had been a long day at the precinct.

"Hellooo anyone home?" he questioned loudly, not knowing where Amanda was.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she yelled out from the other room. Smiling, he entered the kitchen and a tantalizing aroma immediately struck his senses.

"Something smells delicious!" he noted.

Her back was to him as she was busy stirring something in the pot and then she placed a lid over it. ""Don't set your expectations too high," she teasingly cautioned him, "I know I'm not as good a cook as you, but I've managed to rummage up some pasta and sauce and it's almost done."

"Really? Let me see…." Carisi stated as saddled up next to her, intent on lifting the lid off the pot. Immediately she slapped his hand away.

"Ow!" he complained, as shook his hand, pretending he was in pain, "Careful! That's my gun hand!"

"No peeking!" she insisted, trying her hardest not to break out in a smile.

"I'm not peekin'!" he insisted, "I'm just seein' how close it is to bein' done! I'm hungry!"

Amanda gave him a commanding stare, "Don't rush it! Dinner will be ready when you hear the smoke alarm!"

Carisi laughed.

 _Could life really be this good?_ Hewondered to himself. Already he could feel his exhaustion melting away. Of course he knew he still had to tell Amanda about Lou Bennetti not being prosecuted for drugging and basically kidnapping her. But that could wait.

Right now, he wanted to enjoy domestic bliss for as long as he could.

"If dinner's not ready yet, I'm takin' a shower!" He started to walk out, "And don't worry, I can hear the fire alarm from there!"

"Just don't use up all the hot water!" she yelled back him.

.

They sat in the tiny kitchen table, making small talk throughout dinner. He was surprised Amanda didn't ask about Bennetti, so Carisi wasn't going to push his luck by bringing it up himself.

"The spaghetti was great!" Carisi complimented her, "thanks for making it!"

There was a mischievous sparkle in her eyes, "It's _amazing_ how talented I am with a jar of sauce, isn't it?"

Carisi laughed, "Hey, you _could_ have still ruined it! For instance, you could've added pickles to it or dropped the jar, but not talented you! "

She grinned, "It's only because you didn't _have_ any pickles in your refrigerator….which reminds me….I noticed a cheesecake in the refrigerator that you must have bought the other day. _I'm_ up for a piece, what about you?"

Carisi pretended to be shocked, "Really? You can eat _more,_ even after that big plate of pasta?"

She made a face, "You won't make me feel guilty! I can't help it if I have a fast metabolism!"

"AND, don't forget, you're into fitness, too," Carisi teasingly added, "as in, 'I just _fitness_ this entire plate of spaghetti'!"

"Haha," Amanda gave him a playful push on his arm, "Just go in the kitchen and get me my cheesecake already!

"Bossy broad!" mumbled a pleased Carisi, as he got up to get dessert.

.

"That cheesecake was sooo good!" Amanda stated afterwards, as she sat back and patted her tummy.

Carisi looked content as well, "It was! I feel so good now, I'm thinkin' about waitin' 'til tomorrow to do the dishes..."

"Sure, why not?" Amanda smirked, "We'll just let these dirty plates soak here on the dining room table all night..."

"Okay, I can take the hint!" he told her, slowly getting up from such a heavy meal. He gathered some plates to rinse them and put them in the dishwasher.

Amanda also picked up two used glasses and walked over to put them in the dishwasher, "By, the way, don't think I haven't noticed," she stated as nonchalantly as she could.

 _Oh, no, here it comes,_ he thought with trepidation. He was unable to look at her and busied himself with closing the dishwasher and setting the dials.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"You've avoided talking about Bennetti all through dinner," she stated, now putting one hand on her hip, "So are we going to prosecute him or not?"

Suddenly the lightness of the evening was gone.

Carisi gave a frustrated sigh. He knew he'd eventually have to tell her how Bennetti had beat the legal system, but he didn't wanted to ruin their great evening.

With hesitation he carefully explained to her how Bennetti had cleverly planted enough incriminating evidence to indicate that Amanda had drank herself into a stupor and ended up in the back seat of a car at the shopping mall, instead of him drugging her and putting her there.

Each word he spoke, he observed Amanda's face getting darker and darker as her eyes stared at him in disbelief.

"No…." she incredulously shook her head, "Sonny, it didn't happen that way!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Carisi agreed.

Her eyes narrowed as she accusingly asked, "Then why aren't you doing anything about it? Why isn't SVU investigating Bennetti?"

Her frustrations tore at his heart.

Carisi had to remind her, "Unfortunately, it's a matter of _he said/you said_ , and we've got nothin' on him."

"Then we'll FIND something on him!"

"You're not sayin' we should do somethin' illegal to Bennetti, are you?"

"That's exactly what he did to ME, didn't he?" Amanda angrily retorted back. She knew she was being shrill and unprofessional, but she was at a lost, "Not only did he drug and kidnap me, Bennetti is also on the top of our suspect's list in the _murder_ of my friend!"

Carisi didn't want to argue with Amanda, so he approached the problem from a different angle, "Look, Amanda, I hear what you're sayin', but.. did it ever occur to you that maybe Lou Bennetti had _nothin_ ' to do with Susan's murder?"

Amanda hadn't even thought of, but she still vigorously shook her head.

"YOU'RE the one that kept telling me Bennetti was a dangerous thug!" she pointedly reminded him, "So why _now_ would you let him off the hook in Sue's murder?"

"It's just an idea that has been floatin' around in my head," Carisi told her, "Think about it... if Bennetti had _really_ murdered Susan Langley and he knew you were on his tail, would he'd be leavin' you passed out at a public parking lot, unharmed? No, you'd probably have a broken limb or somethin;..."

Amanda stubbornly folded her arms, "You sound disappointed!"

"No, of course not! I'm just sayin' that he'd be givin' you a bigger warning! Bennetti's high up on the rung of the mafia ladder, so he'd never want to show any weakness to his crime family! Not only that, but what you told me he said to you doesn't fit a killer's MO, either."

Amanda curiously tilted her head, "What do you mean?

" _You're_ the one who said the last words he told you before you became unconscious were, 'You stop followin' me!' ... Isn't that somethin' a person might say if he were under _surveillance_? However, If he had _killed_ someone, it'd make more sense for him to say somethin' like, "I had nothin to do with this murder!' or "I didn't do it!" He'd be talkin' more about the crime _itself_ , don't you think?"

The reasoning made sense, but Amanda didn't want to believe it. Her jaw became tight with restraint as she folded her arms and leaned her back against the rim of the sink.

"Maybe. But it's not fair!" she stubbornly complained, looking down on the floor, defeated. It was then that she realized that her irritation stemmed more from being frustrated with herself and her emotions, rather than with Bennetti.

Carisi noticed the hopelessness in her posture, which was so unlike Amanda. He re-adjusted his head in order to peer up to her face to get her attention again.

"Heyyyy..." he stated, trying to catch her eye.

She brusquely looked up, her eyes flashing, "What?"

He asked as gently as possible, "You okay?"

Her lips thinned.

"No, I'm not okay!" she bitterly responded, "I'm not getting anywhere with the investigation! In fact, if I were to be totally _honest_ with you, I feel as though I'm not getting anywhere _with my life!"_

Her eyes became round with surprise at what she admitted to him. She hadn't meant to be so open with him about her thoughts. It showed her vulnerability.

She looked down again, embarrassed, "No, forget I ever said that! I never meant that! I'm...I'm just tired, I guess."

Amanda continued to stare down on the floor, defeated.

She sensed Carisi moving quietly closer to her and suddenly a shiver ran down her spine at his nearness.

 _Ohhhhh, why did he have that effect on her?._

Then she felt his hand reach out and touch the bottom of her chin in order to lift her head. When she stared right into his face, his eyes showed concern and understanding.

 _"Amanda,"_ he whispered in a tone so sensually soft it made her insides tighten into knots, "One of the many things I've always admired about you is that you're a strong woman. And because of Jesse and your job, you have to be, but it's also caused you to want to carry the weight of everyone's problems on your shoulders. You need to remember that sometimes it's okay to lean on other people."

His words were heartfelt and comforting.

Then his hand moved to her cheek and lightly brushed against it. His masculine hand felt rough against her cheek but with each rub, it still created a tremor that ran throughout her entire body as she luxuriated in his touch.

Amanda swallowed hard, "Carisi, what's happening between us?"

His hand stopped caressing her cheek. At first she thought she had scared him off with her question, but instead it further encouraged him as his hand lowered down to her waist, heat seeming to permeate everywhere his hand had made contact with her body.

He gazed down lovingly at her _, "I think what's happenin' between us is sometihin' good and wonderful...at least, I hope so."_

He seemed to be asking for permission to proceed; it would be her decision.

 _Good and wonderful._ It was the exact words Amanda needed to hear. Outside of Jesse, the last few years have been dark and hollow for her.

And right now, Sonny Carisi was breaking down her excuses on why they shouldn't be together. She was tired of denying her feelings for him. All she wanted to do right now was know what it would be like to be close to him.

Her entire body seemed to pulse as she looped her arms around his neck. She stared boldly at him to encourage him, noting that his unusual handsomeness made her chest ache with pleasure.

Amanda's breath shortened and she closed her eyes when he began to lower his head. Bot knew the next few minutes would change their relationship forever and they welcomed it.

At first his mouth brushed softly over hers, yet it affected her like a lightening strike. A thrill of sudden emotions stole Amanda's breath away and her lips parted. She had never been physically close to Sonny this way, and yet it felt familiar and exciting at the same time. This was a man who has opened his heart to her and maybe it's time she did that, too. She fervently kissed him back and the heat of her desire pumped into his with each frantic beat of their hearts.

Carisi knew his first intimate contact with Amanda would be pleasurable, but it went far beyond that. He had yearned for her for so long, and now, at last, he was holding her, touching her, kissing her. The sensations he felt were excruciating. Their bodies were close, but he wanted their souls to be even closer.

Breathing harshly, he kissed her over and over again, intoxicated by the softness of her lips. Amanda responded eagerly, pressing upward, while her fingers now curled into the strands of his hair.

They had both become lost in a swirl of emotions and desire.

.

.

 _Please review_


	11. Chapter 11

Another clue

Chapter 10

Locked in a passionate embrace, Sonny and Amanda had blot out all thoughts and simply let desire take over.

Amanda was the one who made the first move beyond a kiss. She began to tug at the hem of his shirt, her hands slipping under the fabric and up the hard muscles of his abdomen. He was solid, muscled, no fat whatsoever.

Meanwhile his fingers grasped her hips to pull her even closer to him. He kissed her more deeply than before, his hands moving underneath her blouse.

The heat between them was spiraling out of control.

They knew what would happen next.

Then just as quickly, Sonny suddenly paused his actions. Tearing his mouth from hers, he removed her hands from his torso and stared down at her with eyes so dark, they no longer looked blue.

"Amanda," he panted, "are you sure you want this?"

"W-What?" she seemed like in a still feeling heady from the kissing and yearnings.

They were both breathing heavily, still trying to take in how this new passion for one another could affect them so greatly. Then Amanda viewed his face cautiously.

"Why did you stop? Did you decide...you didn't want... _me_?" It seemed as if her pride hung in the balance.

" What? No!" Sonny looked surprised, "I just wanted to make sure that this is what you want because it will change things between us."

Amanda's head was still spinning. How could she explain to him that what she wanted was to _feel_ again?

She cautiously asked, "How do YOU feel about this?"

He brought up his hand to caress her cheek, "I know what I feel, Amanda, and for me, this is a start of... a relationship, IF that's what YOU want..." he dropped his hand and Amanda's cheek suddenly felt cold, "Do you want that, too?"

Amanda froze at his words. _A relationship. With Sonny? She hadn't thought that far ahead._

 _But what about her track record with co-worker relationships?_

 _What if it didn't work out?_

 _More importantly, what about Jesse?_

 _Fear suddenly gripped her._

She slightly backed away from him. She couldn't think straight when he was so near, "I...don't know if I'm ready for _that_ , Sonny."

He looked so dejected as he looked down on the ground, "Yeah. Okay. I understand."

Amanda could kick herself for being the cause of his misery. She tried to erase the images of how gently he had caressed her and how sweet yet sexy his mouth tasted.

"It's just that...Sonny, I don't want to lead you on, if I'm unsure."

He glanced back up at her and there was understanding in his eyes, "I get that."

"So we're okay?" Amanda hesitantly asked, "I mean,things can go back to where they were before...before we, uh..."

She could feel her cheeks getting warm.

"-shared a moment?" Carisi answered, with a glint in his eyes.

She chuckled nervously, "Yeah."

"I think it's okay that we put a kibosh on this for now," he continued, as he teasingly touched her hair, "but I don't think it will ever be the same between us, Amanda, because now we know."

She took a hard swallow. They _did_ know, but at least the mood had lightened a little.

"Okay, we have kiboshed it," she smiled with relief, "while we continue our investigation."

Carisi nodded, "Agreed, but right now, it's gettin' late and the investigation has to wait. I think I should go-"

"No!" she instinctively grabbed his hand and when she felt a jolt rushing throughout her at his mere touch, she released his hand. He lifted one brow as if he realized her reaction, causing her to blush.

She explained further, "I mean, Sonny,..do you have to leave now?"

"Why? What do you mean?"

Amanda looked uncertain, "I mean, uh..." she looked around the room for inspiration, "It's still early...and...and I thought we could watch some TV together! Doesn't that sound entertaining? Fun? You know, munching popcorn while we become immersed in a good show...or two..."

Carisi had never seen Amanda like this; awkward, sweet, and rambling. And he like it. His mouth upturned into a smile.

"You SURE you'll be able to resist me?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes, "You aren't supremely irresistible, you know."

"Oh yeah?" he challenged, "Welllll, what if I carried in my arsenal...a big bowl of buttered popcorn and a remote? How tempting would I be to you NOW?"

She laughed, "Okay, you've convinced me. You ARE supremely irresistible!"

He looked please, "I'll go make the popcorn!"

She trailed after him, "Wait for me! I need to make sure you put enough butter on it!"

.

.

They watched mostly cop shows, poking fun at how they were so over-the-top regarding police procedures.

Three hours later, the late night news came on.

Carisi had fallen asleep on the sofa, his head tilted to one side. A loud noise from the TV caused him to abruptly wake up. The news was over and an old movie was playing.

Wiping his face to wake himself up further, he couldn't move due to some weight on his chest. Looking down, he grinned when he noticed Amanda snuggled up on the edge of his chest to sleep.

Carisi thought he was in heaven.

He could now hear soft, steady, untroubled breathing coming from her. Slowly so as not to disturb her sleep, he got up from under her, and gingerly realigned her so that she laid prone on the sofa. Turning off the TV with the remote, he next lovingly covered her with the blanket, smiling when she snuggled further into it.

 _She looks like an angel, but she has nerves of steel,_ he internalized. Then his expression turned rueful, _And his place will sure feel empty once she leaves._

He watched her a moment longer before he quietly headed to his bedroom.

.

.

The next morning Carisi got ready and went over to the kitchen. Amanda was already in there, sitting at the small dining room table. She had just finished her bowl of cereal. They tried not to look at one another.

"Sorry there's nothing hot for you to eat," she apologized, looking into her bowl, "It was too late to cook anything."

"You mean you were lazy."

He glanced quickly at her in time to see her half-smile.

"That, too," Amanda admitted, " At least I left you a bowl of cereal and milk on the table here."

Carisi sat down and made a face, "Actually, I was hopin' I'd get breakfast in bed this mornin'," he jested, as poured the milk into the bowl.

Amanda visibly rolled her eyes, "The only time you'll ever get breakfast in bed from _me_ is if you sleep overnight on this kitchen table!"

He laughed as he took a bite "So I take it you slept well after everythin' that happened?"

 _She blushed when recalling their mind-blowing kiss, followed by falling asleep, snuggled in his arms._

Amanda shrugged and tried to sound casual, "It was good. At least I slept through the night. What about you?"

"I slept fine," he nonchalantly responded back, knowing why he had been able to to sleep so soundly. Last night had been the happiest he felt since joining SVU.

 _Even if nothing further happened between them,_ Carisi figured, _that'll be okay as long_ as _Amanda was still in his life._

Meanwhile Amanda got up to rinse her bowl and spoon and place it in the dishwasher that she had earlier that morning emptied out. By then the coffee was ready, so she got two mugs and poured the coffee in the two mugs and handed one to him while she sat back down to keep him company.

It was like they did this routine every day of their lives.

"Thanks," Carisi stated, as he brought the mug up to his mouth and took a sip, "So what do you have planned today?"

"Since we hit a dead end with the case, I figured I might go visit Sue's mother this morning to give my condolences."

"That's nice, I'm sure she'd appreciate the visit," opinioned Carisi.

"Do you wanna come?" Amanda asked, holding her breath.

Carisi couldn't believe his good luck, "Sure!"

.

.

Susan Langley's mother lived in Saratoga Springs, a quaint, upscale town in upstate New York. She lived in a tiny, modest, but well maintained home. Margaret Langley was thin and stayed fit by walking, doing yoga and gardening. She was sincerely pleased to see Amanda, for she had visited her daughter a couple of times in the city and then joined her and Amanda for lunch.

Carisi and Amanda shared a sofa as Margaret sat opposite them in a chair. It was all Margaret could do to control her tears as she served iced tea and cookies to her guest.

"It's so nice of you to come see me, Amanda! And also for you to bring your b-"

"-friend," Amanda quickly corrected her, "or better yet, my partner at work….but tell me, Margaret, how have you been?"

As Margaret responded and then recalled special memories of Sue, Amanda couldn't help her mind drifting off. She tried to concentrate, but sitting so close to Carisi, she couldn't help thinking back at the kiss, wondering why it was so electrifying. She had kissed him not only with undiluted passion, but with feelings. She allowed herself the intimacy with him because she totally trusted him. _Maybe it was more than trust, maybe it was-"_

"Amanda?" Margaret broke into her thoughts, "Are you alright?"

Amanda snapped out of her dreamlike state, "W-What?"

"You seem a little flushed, dear," Margaret observed.

Amanda looked over at Carisi, who knew exactly what she must have been thinking. And now he was looking at her with such...yearning. It caused heat rise to her cheeks.

"I'm fine, Margaret...I guess I just have so many unanswered questions on my mind. You don't mind if I ask you a few questions about Sue, do you?"

Margaret looked surprised "Oh? Are you also on the case? I had already told everything I knew to a Detective Wilkerson. Is he helping you two on Susan's case?"

Amanda smiled, "Actually, Margaret, it's the other way around. We're not officially on the case. But Susie was my friend and I want to know what happened to her."

Margaret nodded, "I hope I can help you, dear. Truthfully, I do not know if I can trust that Detective Wilkerson. He came off...rather pompous."

"I'm sure he'll get to the bottom of what happened to your daughter, Mrs. Langley," Carisi diplomatically stated, "I've heard he's closed quite a few cases."

"Nevertheless, I am glad you two are also on the case!" Margaret stated with determination.

"And we appreciate that, Margaret," Amanda gratefully answered and then inquired, "Do you have any idea as to who might have..." she searched for the right words "...harmed Susie? Did she have any enemies?"

Margaret sat back to think, "No, but she didn't have a lot of friends and no enemies that I could think of. She mostly kept to herself, However, she did have a boyfriend. Antonio Trentini. I've met him a few times."

The detectives noticed the scowl which appeared on Margaret's face.

"You seem...hesitant about Antonio," Amanda observed.

"Oh, I suppose he seemed nice enough and Susan cared for him...but she had mentioned to me before that she didn't like his friends, at least the Russian ones. In fact, she almost seemed...scared of them."

Carisi leaned in, "Mrs. Langley, can you give us the names of any of these friends of Antonio's?"

Margaret shook her head, "I'm sorry, Susan never mentioned them by name." Then she thought of something else, "Oh my! I just remembered! What about Cha-Cha? Do you know where Susan's dog is?"

Amanda tried to be as gentle as possible with the news, "Actually, Cha-Cha is missing. But we are doing everything we can to find him."

Margaret sadly shook her head, "Oh! Poor Cha Cha!"

Amanda leaned over and placed her hand over Margaret's, "I'm so sorry, Margaret for everything. If there's anything else I can do..."

"Thank you, dear," Margaret wiped a single tear from her check, "Sorry. I just miss my Susan so much! And just when things were looking up for her!"

Amanda became alert, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really, but Susan just mentioned offhandedly that lately things were going her way and if she handled it right, all her money problems would soon be over."

Carisi and Amanda tried not to interpret it as something nefarious.

Just then Amanda felt her cellphone vibrating. When she looked down at the ID number., it was Olivia's.

Amanda apologized, "Sorry, I need to get that. It's my boss."

"Of course, dear," Margaret smiled, "I need to refill the teapot anyway. I'll be right back."

As Margaret got up to leave, Amanda answered the phone. She looked concerned as she listened to Olivia.

"Liv, wait..." Amanda interrupted her, "Carisi is here with me. I'm going to put you on speaker, so tell him again what you said to me."

She placed the phone down and pushed a button.

Carisi leaned over, "I'm here, Lieu."

Olivia repeated over phone, "As I was telling Amanda, I got a call from someone identifying himself as Antonio Trentini."

Carisi gave Amanda a surprised look.

"What did Susie's boyfriend want?" Amanda asked.

"He was asking for you, Amanda."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him you weren't here, but I could easily get in touch with you. Unfortunately, he told me to forget it and gave me an address instead. Then he hung up."

Carisi and Rollins exchanged excited looks.

At last some movement with the case.

They needed to leave right away.

.

.

 _Please review_


	12. Chapter 12

A Good Rescue

.

Chapter 12

The detectives finally had a break in the case.

Someone claiming to be Antonio Trentini (the victim's boyfriend) had called into the precinct and given an address:

1400 Riverdale

Duplex B

Bronx

As Carisi drove to the location, Amanda was vigorously trying to phone the number connected to the text message.

"Dammit. No one's picking up at that number."

"That's because the caller probably used a burner cell," Carisi theorized.

She gave up in frustration, and pocketed her phone, "This address better not be someone giving us the runaround!"

"Sounds legit, but don't get your hopes up," Carisi warned, "if this call was really made by boyfriend Antonio Trentini, he could be settin' up a trap for us."

"-or trying to help us."

Amanda did not seem happy with Carisi's conclusion as she stubbornly folded her arms and looked out the window, "and just because Antonio works at the same restaurant owned allegedly by a mafia boss, that doesn't make him bad _or_ guilty!"

From the driver's side, Carisi heaved a frustrated sigh.

"Okay, I get it," he bitterly responded, "You don't want the boyfriend to be guilty of anythin' 'cuz that would mean Susan might be involved in some kind of criminal activity as well."

She turned her head, "Don't tell me about the operation of my mind, Carisi! You don't know _what_ I'm thinking!"

Gone was the warmth and desire they had felt last night. They were now back to dealing the realities of an investigation.

He opened his mouth to deny he was doing that and then shut it. No use arguing about something neither side could prove yet. They drove a silence for a time.

Amanda hated what was happening now. Last night had been so great with Carisi and now this! But they were detectives now and they needed to clear the air. Unfolding her arms, she gave a quick glance his way.

"What are you thinking now?" she tentatively asked, noting his lips were pursed.

At first she didn't think he was going to say anything, but when he did, she regretted it.

 _"I'm thinkin' this case is turnin' too personal_ ," he stated in a low tone.

She tried to remain impassive, "You're saying we shouldn't be investigating Susie's death because she's a friend of mine?"

"No," Carisi continued to stare straight ahead at the traffic, "I'm sayin' this case is too personal for _me_ ," he quietly admitted, "I can't do this anymore."

Amanda had a sinking feeling what he meant, but she hoped against hope, "Can't do _what_ anymore? What do you mean?"

"I'm meanin' that I want off this case."

The bottom dropped out of Amanda's stomach.

"Why now?" she inquired and then added, " we're right at the brink of cracking this case!"

"It's not jus' about this case I'm talkin' about but you know that already!" he reasoned back, "First we're on good terms, then bad, then good, then we're disagreein' again," his tone sounded bitter, "My emotions are ridin' a roller coaster and I need to get off! It's not good for either one of us or the case. I'm thinkin' that maybe you should have Fin partnerin' with you instead."

Amanda sat back in her seat. She never thought he would bail out on her like that.

She sounded at a loss, "but I..." she stopped and took a deep breath, realizing that the matter wasn't all about her, "I mean, are you sure _you_ want that?"

"No, I'm not," he admitted, "but after checkin' out this place, I'm out. We'll get the business done and discuss the rest of this later, okay?"

Amanda felt numb, "I suppose."

.

They had reached their destination, an old, ugly green duplex surrounded with by dying lawn out in the front.

He parked and turned off the engine, but when Amanda began unbuckling her seat belt, he lightly touched her arm.

Immediately she felt a spark ignite and she hated that he still affected her that way.

She whipped her head around, _"What?"_ she asked, her tone impatient and irritated.

Carisi's eyes looked hurt for a split second before it turned concerned, "Amanda, I don't really want to stop workin' with you, but what's goin' on between us makes it difficult… I've always watched out for my partner, but with you, I can't stop over-worryin' about your safety and...that could lead to a poor judgment out in the field. You get that, right?"

Amanda looked down on her lap, "I...I know. I feel the same about you, but it just hurts me to hear we won't be partners anymore."

She looked over his way and she wished so much he would reach out to touch her, to let him know he cared. He was so close to her that she could smell his aftershave and right now, she wanted to wrap herself in his scent.

Carisi looked out the window to gather his thoughts. When he looked back at her, he was in detective-mode again, "Okay, so we're in agreement," he miserably stated, "so let's go do our job. Come on."

.

They got out and cautiously walked to the house in the back with the 'B' listed on the worn door.

With their guns pointed up in the air, Carisi and Rollins flattened themselves on both sides of the door. They were in detective-mode again as they exchanged determined glances before Carisi nodded and then knocked loudly on the door.

"SVU! OPEN UP, ANTONIO!" he loudly announced in a commanding tone.

They waited.

No answer.

Amanda head-gestured and then faced the door. Bringing her leg up, she kicked the rickety door with all her might, splintering the wood. It took seconds for them to adjust their eyes to the unlit room. Scant furniture scattered the room, all of it old or broken. As Amanda checked the living room for signs of Antonio, Carisi went to inspect the kitchenette.

Meanwhile, Amanda checked the bedroom, "CLEAR!" she yelled out.

And then-

"AMANDAI! IN HERE!" she heard Carisi yell back.

Amanda hurriedly rushed out of the bedroom, following the sound of Carisi's voice.

He was in the bathroom, his back towards her, hovering over the bathtub. When she came over and peered down, her face softened at his discovery.

There huddled on one end of the tub was a dog, a dachshund. His entire matted-haired body was shaking, as he looked up at them.

When he spotted Amanda, recognition set in, for his tail began wagging slightly, as he turned hopeful eyes at her.

Carisi put away his gun, "Is that-"

"Cha-Cha!" Amanda declared, in a relieved tone.

Gingerly she lifted the dog into her arms. The dog continued to shake and now it was whimpering. She held the dog securely in a hug, giving it comforting words. The shaking soon subsided and the dog managed to use the last of its strength to give Amanda one solid lick on her cheek. She laughed softly as she held the dog protectively.

It was rare for Carisi to see the soft side of Amanda, the side he always knew was just on the surface but she never showed to anyone except towards Jesse. And now to the dog.

"You sure that's Cha-Cha?" Carisi asked, though he knew the answer for he had seen a picture of the dog in Susan's apartment.

Amanda nodded as she playfully allowed the dog the lick her again.

Then with the dog snugly settled in her arms, they both walked back into the kitchen. Carisi quickly rinsed and filled an old bowl with water and placed it on the kitchen floor. Amanda barely had the dog down before he quickly began hungrily lapping up the water. Meanwhile Carisi had cooked up some eggs he found in the refrigerator and found another old bowl. Putting the prepared bowl of eggs on the floor, it didn't take the dog long to hungrily devour the gourmet meal.

Now that the dog looked safe and fed, Amanda began filling the kitchen sink with water. Carefully she lifted the dog and placed him in the water. The dog looked up at her with huge, trusting eyes. The wagging of his tail let them know he appreciated their kindness.

Afterwards, she took him out and set him down. She didn't need a towel as he shook himself dry. In the meantime Carisi had returned with a leash in his hand.

"I found this by the front door," he explained as he knelt down to attach it to Cha-Cha collar, "figured Cha-Cha might want to get a bit of fresh air," as he now looked earnestly at the dog, "Whaddaya say, boy? Ya wanna go say hi to the beat up grass outside?"

As if he understood the words, Cha-Cha's tail wagged vigorously before rewarding Carisi's cheek with a huge lick. Carisi let out a joyous laugh, one Amanda rarely heard.

 _So Carisi has a way with babies AND animals,_ Amanda thought, shaking her head in wonderment.

 _Why was she not surprised?_

She smiled, "I was thinking after the walk, we could take him back to your apartment," then she quickly added, "only temporarily, of course."

He stopped petting the dog to stand and face her, "I knew it...you ARE softhearted," he teasingly stated.

"If by softhearted you mean I'm strong enough to tolerate, yet soft enough to understand, then yes, I'm softhearted," she lightly jested back.

Carisi's expression turned serious as his eyes darkened, "You are all that and so much more, Amanda."

Her heart began to pound riotously at his words and then her thoughts were filled with dread.

 _Maybe they shouldn't work together._

 _Because all these yearning and feelings had begun to blossom inside of her._

 _And that's when she knew._

 _She was in love with Sonny Carisi._

 _And it scared her._

 _Yet excited her at the same time._

She swallowed hard at the way he was gazing at her. He was already so close that when he took another step towards her, she licked her lips in fervent anticipation.

 _Woof! Woof!_

Their moment was interrupted as they both looked down to see Cha-Cha wagging his tail and panting with his tongue hanging out. With his wistful eyes, it was obvious he was anxious to get out.

Carisi smiled, "We'd better get out there before Cha-Cha sees us as a pair of fire hydrants!"

.

They walked out of the duplex, the dog now holding its head up high as it obediently walked beside them.

"Looks like Cha-Cha will recover," Carisi observed, "but I wonder what had happened to Antonio."

"At least he wanted to make sure Cha-Cha was alright," Amanda stated, as she fondly looked down at the dog.

"But he also left the dog in bad shape," Carisi pointedly added.

Amanda couldn't deny it, "You're right. Antonio has some explaining to do when we catch him." she paused, "at least the dog will be safe at your place."

They paused to let Cha-Cha do his business. It didn't take long, even to clean up.

When Amanda returned, Carisi reminded her, "I didn't say we were keepin' the dog at my place."

"Sonny, you have to!" insisted Amanda, "He'll be fine over there! I'll make sure Cha-Cha doesn't mess up the place! And if he misbehaves, I'll lock him in the bathroom!"

"You don't need to do something so drastic to poor Cha-Cha!"

"Not the dog...I was referring to locking YOU in the bathroom!"

Carisi laughed.

"Seriously, Amanda, the dog could only stay a day or two at my place," Carisi decided, though his tone was quite sad, "My apartment really is too tiny for such an energetic dog like Cha-Cha who needs a yard."

"Yeah, my place would be to small, too," she ruefully stated, and then a thought entered her head, "Sonny, I just thought of something! What about Susie's mom, Margaret? I'll call her, of course, to make sure, but I'm certain she'll take him! She seems rather lonely and this would be a connection to her daughter!

Carisi's face brightened, "Yeah, do that!"

Amanda looked pleased as she bent down at eye level to the dog, "Did you hear that, Cha-Cha? You're gonna go live with your Grandma Margaret!"

Cha Cha wagged his tail to show his approval as they continued down the walkway.

"I'm glad we've decided," Carisi stated, after their walk.

"Me, too," Amanda stated, elated that they were on good terms again.

They were now ready to get in the car and leave.

"Let me drive this time," she volunteered.

"Sure," Carisi stated as he opened the back car door for the dog.

Cha-Cha practically jumped out of his collar, as he dashed into the car.

"Wow," observed Amanda, "he really enjoys car rides, doesn't he!"

"Not after he sees the way the way you drive," straight-faced Carisi.

This time it was Amanda's turn to laugh.

.

.

 _Please review_


	13. Chapter 13

A Decision

.

Chapter 13

After Carisi and Amanda dropped off the happy dog into the welcoming arms of Margaret Langley, they decided to go see Detective Wilkerson at police headquarters.

He was the opposite of welcoming.

"So it's you and Robin, the boy wonder again! Why are you still on MY case?" the detective asked Amanda as they sat down across from his desk.

Carisi was about to say something, but Amanda placed her hand on his arm, instantly calming him.

Amanda ignored the detective's rude words and attempted diplomacy, "Thank you for your time, Detective Wilkerson. We're here to see if you've made any breakthroughs in the case. Since I hadn't heard from you in a while, I was afraid you might have lost my number."

The detective guffawed, "You just keep believing that," he sarcastically stated, "and don't forget to tell your boss how cooperative I've been."

" _Fat chance of that_ ," Carisi murmured under his breath.

Amanda was losing patience as well as she plastered on a smile, "Please, detective. Anything would help."

The detective gave a reluctant sigh, "My theory hasn't changed as to the murder of your friend. I think your gal-pal mixed in with the wrong crowd and began stealing jewelry to upkeep her lifestyle. She got in too deep, so she was eliminated."

Amanda dropped her friendly pretense, "You have no proof on any of this! The jewelry found with Susan could've been dumped at her place by anyone! And there's no real proof that Antonio was even involved in the mafia! He just happened to work at a restaurant owned by alleged mafia boss!"

Detective Wilkerson leaned back in his chair, a smug smile plastered on his face, "The DA has convicted for less," he claimed, "and the fact is, we were able to verify that your friend partied at most of the homes that had been burglarized."

"Susie was no thief!" Amanda angrily declared.

"Then explain to me how one of the necklaces recovered from your party gal's apartment was from a recent theft on the east upper side," Detective Wilkerson challenged, "the owner had thrown an elaborate party, and the next day, the necklace was reported gone. I'm figuring that your pal Susan must have lifted the necklace, the boyfriend either found out and killed her or they were in cahoots!"

Carisi countered with, "That doesn't make sense. If the boyfriend was involved as you've stated, why did he leave the jewelry behind where it could be recovered by the police, and why did he take the dog?"

The detective looked evenly at Carisi, "I guess you've never worked Robbery and Homicide Division, Detective. People do stupid things...and THINK stupid things," he stated, looking pointedly at them.

Amanda wanted to yell at the Detective, but she kept herself calm in order to obtain more information, "Okay, let's go with your theory. What's your take on how the jewelry heists were probably conducted?"

Detective Wilkerson looked pleased that Amanda was asking about his expertise.

"The way I see is that Susan Langley, with or without boyfriend, stalked homes where the wealthy hold their soirees. Booze and drugs were probably prevalent everywhere. The only requirement for invitees would be that you were young, moneyed, and looked like then fit in. So dressed to the nines, Susan, and maybe boyfriend, was able to easily play the part of an upwardly mobile, rich young person or persons, despite having little money and living in a dump. Remember, she had been found in a party dress the night she was murdered."

Carisi asked, "Could you actually _place_ Susan or Antonio at that particular party? Were there any witnesses?"

"Well, no," The detective regretfully answered, "As with most soirees, it would be difficult to track guests. You just show up looking rich and you're in; if there's trouble, they have hired security."

Amanda asked, "Regarding this and other robberies, were the jewels usually locked in safes in the residence?"

"Usually," the detective stated,"And the safes kept in these huge residences were usually very old, passed on from the previous rich generation. Of course their real expensive jewelry were kept in a safe deposit box at a bank. The ones in the safes were most likely semi-expensive gems that they wear often to parties."

Amanda suggested, "Did you ever think to enlarge your investigation to include other suspects?"

"Like who?" the detective asked.

Carisi asked, "For instance, maybe it was one of the other guests. Or security. Did you actually interviewed them?"

"A few, but it was a waste of time!" he snapped, "I'm concentrating my efforts on the mafia boyfriend and his involvement in the heists!"

"We found the dog," Amanda shared.

The detective scowled at the random switch in topis, "What dog?"

Carisi responded, "Susan Langley's dog."

Now the detective looked interested, "And?"

"The dog is safe; Antonio the boyfriend was nowhere to be found."

The detective snorted, "So you've got nothing, as usual. Anything else or, as usual, you are useless to me?"

He looked from one detective to another and when both Carisi and Rollins appeared tight-lipped he smugly added, "I didn't think so. Now if you two don't mind, don't bother me again with the investigation and shut the door on your way out!"

.

.

Amanda angrily walked out of the detective's office alongside Carisi, "That Detective Wilkerson wouldn't know how to investigate a case if it came up and slapped him in the face!" she complained.

Being supportive, Carisi responded with, "He's got a case of tunnel vision. He's obviously the type of detective who cares only about closin' cases quickly in order to keep his numbers up!"

They were now at the parked car.

"Where to now?" she asked.

"How about an early dinner?" Carisi wistfully asked, "It's been a long day, and frankly, I'm starved!"

Amanda looked away pensively. Not a good sign. Then she wordlessly got in the car. When Carisi got in as well, he noticed how she continued to stare straight ahead.

"Amanda?" he prodded her.

She turned and looked right at him, "Listen, Sonny, I've been doing some thinking..."

Carisi put his hand up to stop her, "Uh-oh, never a good sign when a person says they've been doin' some thinkin'..."

She had a slight smile, "Okay...I'll put it another way." Her expression got serious again, "Sonny, I don't want to give you the wrong impression...of us." She then looked down on her lap, "I ...I...don't want to lead you on."

Carisi looked away, embarrassed. No way was he going to play the lovesick puppy dog.

"Sonny?" she broke into his thoughts, "You okay with that?"

"Yeah, sure. No need to say more, Amanda. I think you've made your point," Carisi defensively stated back and despite his heart feeling heavy, he pretended it was no big deal, "Hey, it was just a dinner invite. If you can't make it, you can't make it."

"It's not that I can't make dinner, it's just that-"

But Carisi understood. She wasn't interested, period. He had read the previous signals wrong.

"No need to make up any excuses, Amanda."

"They aren't excuses-

"-I'll drop you off at my place," he interrupted, "and then I've got some errands to run. Don't wait up for me," he tersely stated as he started the engine and pulled out of the curb.

His body had stiffened and wouldn't look at her as he made a turn onto the street. Amanda felt awkward as she leaned back in her seat, not knowing what to say.

 _I blew it, I blew it,"_ Amanda breathed internally as she sat on the passenger side, but she wouldn't take her words back. It wouldn't be fair to him. Or her.

She tilted her head as she looked his way, "You're not mad, are you?"

Carisi was not mad. He was just hurt and felt like a fool.

"No. It's good you don't lead me on. Thanks," he sardonically answered.

The rest of the ride back to the apartment was very quiet.

.

.

After taking a hot shower, Amanda strode back into the living room of Carisi's apartment, wearing only a t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Picking up her cellphone, she dialed an automatic number and she could hear the other phone ringing and then the pick up.

"Hello?" the familiar voice answered.

"Derek? This is Amanda. Amanda Rollins."

"Heyyyy, Amanda Babes!" the bartender from West Virginia happily greeted her, "This is a surprise! You planning on coming up to WV soon?"

Amanda bit her thumbnail, "No, at least not in the near future."

"So then, what's up?"

"I just...just wanted to see what was up with you."

"Things are great out here! I've been busy, really busy! Went to a really swinging pool party yesterday and tonight after work, I'm heading out to a newly opened nightclub! Should be really rad!"

To Amanda, that kind of lifestyle sounded rather shallow, but who was she to judge. She was that kind of person before SVU and before Jesse entered her life.

She sat down on the sofa, "Busy nightlife, I see."

"It's what life is all about, right? Do what makes you feel good, is what I always say! What about you?"

"I've been busy, too, but it mainly has to do with work. I'm in the middle of investigating a murder case."

"No kidding! Wow! A real murder case with a dead body? Sounds interesting!"

Amanda couldn't believe how heartless that sounded, "Actually, I'm investigating the murder of a friend of mine." Her voice broke slightly at the word 'murder', "I knew her from work."

At first there was silence and then, "Bummer. So have you found the killer or what?"

"No, still following some leads at this point."

"Too bad!...soooo, what else is new?"

Ugh. Amanda felt the conversation wasn't going anywhere. She didn't realize how little they had in common—of course, they didn't do much talking that one night they had spent together.

And talking to Derek made her feel lonelier than ever.

Obviously, Derek was not the solution to heartache. He didn't understand her, and what's worse, he didn't care to.

She tried to sound nonchalant, "Nothing else besides trying to solve a murder, I guess. So...maybe I should go."

"Oh sure, me, too," he almost sounded relieved,"It's almost time for work and I'll be working well into the morning!. But it was good hearing from you!"

"Yeah, okay," Amanda heaved a sigh.

"Let me know when you're in town again. We sure had fun together the last time, didn't we?"

For some reason, Amanda felt Derek always needed to be reassured that their time together was fun or rad or awesome or whatever.

"Yeah. Fun. That's what it was, Derek."

She could visually see him pounding his chest at this point.

"I _knew_ our chemistry would mesh!" he excitedly exclaimed, "Can't wait for the next time! Anyway, later, Babes!"

"Good-bye, Derek," she stated with finality as he hung up.

She paused to look at Derek's number on her phone screen, then decisively pushed the 'delete' button.

She had called to make a connection with someone, anyone but Carisi. But instead, she found out that Carisi was the ONLY person she wanted to connect with.

But he was a co-worker; or should she say _another_ co-worker? Hadn't she already learned her lesson on that?

The difference was that when the others ones failed, she could easily move on. But with Carisi, she could not live with him not being in her life. Just the thought of that created an emptiness deep in her heart.

She shut her eyes and tried to relive all her special moments with Carisi; the talks, the laughter...and then that memorable kiss.

She had fallen for a man who could easily shatter her if it didn't work out. The best thing to do is mentally distance herself from him.

Disheartened, she dropped her head onto the sofa pillow.

 _What is wrong with me? Why am I always attracted to the wrong guy?_

She turned over onto her back now and with a pillow covering her chest, she stared at the ceiling, lost in thought.

Frustrating tears fell downward as she wiped them away. There was only one way to stop these feeling she had for Carisi, or at least mask them from her heart.

She would start by leaving Carisi's apartment immediately.

.

.

 _Please review_


	14. Chapter 14

A Man Found

.

Chapter 14

It was past 11 pm by the time Carisi arrived back at his apartment. He tried to be as quiet as he could, knowing that Amanda was probably asleep on his sofa, judging by the darkness of his place. After closing the apartment door behind him, he sensed something was amiss as he stood as viewed the dark silhouettes caused by his furniture.

Turning on the light, his disappointment grew further when he spotted the empty sofa and now knew for sure that Amanda was gone. He noted the blanket neatly folded to one side and the pillows carefully placed back where they should be, as if she planned on not coming back. His eyes narrowed further as he saw something left on one of the cushions of the sofa.

Reaching down, he retrieved the note and unfolded it, instantly recognizing Amanda's familiar handwriting:

 _Sonny,_

 _I thought it best for our working situation if I left, so I took a taxi to a motel. Thanks for your hospitality._

 _Amanda._

Carisi looked up from the note. _Just like Amanda to write a note like this;_ s _hort and to the point, yet leaving things so unresolved,_ he thought.

He knew that his feeling _s_ for Amanda ran deeper than the two of them being mere co-workers. He hadn't meant to fall for her, but there it was.

 _He tried to convinced himself that they were so mismatched; that they viewed life differently. But that was what he liked about Amanda. She often made him question his reality, challenged him to be better. She was smart, courageous and beautiful. From the first day he met Amanda, she had revolutionized his world and if he could make her smile, his whole day suddenly became clearer and brighter._

But obviously from this note and actions, she wasn't interested and he had to face up to that fact.

.

.

Carisi had arrived at the precinct late morning. It proved to be another slow day. Fin, for instance, was at his desk, finishing up on some of his paperwork. He looked up when he spotted Carisi.

"Mornin'," Fin greeted Carisi.

"Hey, mornin' Fin," Carisi greeted as he casually looked about, "Have you seen Amanda?"

"'She WAS here," Fin verified, "but she's left again."

Fin then resumed typing again, so Carisi had to speak over the clanking of the keys.

"So where was she headed?"

"Do I look like her keeper?" Fin stated, still typing away, "Twenty minutes earlier, she gets this text on her phone. Next thing I know she's grabbin' her stuff and doin' a Houdinii disappeain' act. Like I said, she's gone."

"So she never told you where she was going?"

Fin stopped typing and stared at Carisi, "Do you two ever talk? I thought _you two_ were unofficially workin' Susan Langley's case together!"

Carisi snorted, "Yeah, but the more we talk about that case or anythin' else, the worst it gets!"

Fin had a blank face, "I don't even want to know."

He began typing again.

Carisi scowled, thinking that perhaps Amanda had made rendezvous plans with Derek the bartender. Of course that was her own business and she had a right to see anyone she wanted, but he still couldn't help the pang of jealousy

Fin suddenly stopped typing, "So, Carisi, what's the plan?"

"The plan?"

"Do I have to spell out everythin' while typin' at the same time?" Fin rhetorically asked, "Instead of just standin' there, with a dumb look on your face, why don't you go find her? You two are still workin' the case together, right?"

"I suppose, but I don't know where she is."

"You've still got a cellphone, don't you? When you stop bein' a detective?"

Carisi felt like an idiot for not realizing the obvious," You're right."

"Course I'm right!" Fin stated, going back to his work.

Carisi went back to his own desk and dialed Amanda's number.

She picked up on the third ring.

"What is it, Carisi?" she asked, obviously reading the ID on her phone.

Calling him by the name 'Carisi' again meant she was all about business again.

Carisi could tell from the background traffic noise that she was traveling in her car. At least he didn't hear a male's voice

"Didn't we agree we are working on this case together?" he asked her. He hated that he could hear the accusation in his voice.

"We did agree to that," she reasoned, "But I'm not working the case. At least not right now."

Carisi now felt embarrassed infringing on her personal life.

"Yeah, okay. So..will you be comin' back to the office at all?"

"I don't know. Right now I'm heading back to my place," she explained.

Carisi got into protective mode again, " _Your_ place? Why your place? I'm not sure it's safe for you to be there just yet."

He was referring to the incident when landlord, Lou Bennetti had kidnapped her and left her in a parking lot.

Amanda sounded exasperated, "It's not as if I'm going to be kidnapped and brought to another mall parking lot!"

"You don't know that...there are other malls all over the city!"

She sighed, "if you must know, Carisi, earlier I got a text from one of my neighbors saying I need to take shorter showers because she could hear my pipes vibrating as the shower water ran through them! "

"You takin' a shower? But you haven't been at your place in a few days!"

"That's why I'm heading back there! I need to check it out!"

Carisi became instantly worried.

"No, Amanda, wait! Don't! Don't enter your apartment alone!" he warned, "Why didn't you call me earlier and tell me this? Why do you need to always do things on your own?"

"For your information, Carisi, I tried calling you earlier….twice,... but you didn't pick up! Didn't you get the messages?"

That's when Carisi recalled the 'TWO MISSED CALLS' on his cellphone, but he hadn't bothered to see who had called, since he had been so involved in trying to locate Amanda.

"You're right, Sorry," he apologized, "you HAD called me, but I hadn't thought to ID the caller...just….just promise me you won't do anythin' until I get over there, okay?!"

"Oh?" challenged Amanda, with an attitude, "because big bad YOU will swoop in to save little ole me?"

Carisi frustratingly ran his fingers through his hair, "Okay, I know that sounded a bit chauvinistic. I'll admit that you don't need Super-me to save you from self sufficient, strong, empowered you! I get that. Let me be your back-up instead then. Okay? Cops to that with one another, you know."

 _He had a point. And he managed to state it in a humorous way._

"You forgot to add that I'm resourceful, too!" she reminded him. It didn't take her long to decide, "Okay, Carisi, put your Super-me cape on and get over here as fast as you can. Empowered me can only wait so long!"

She could picture him smiling into the phone.

"WHOOSH!" he stated before he hung up.

Carisi was still smiling as he quickly shot out of his seat.

Fin had stopped typing, staring at him.

He had obviously overheard Carisi's side of the conversation.

 _"What?"_ Carisi asked.

"WHOOSH?" Fin repeated, "THAT's how you end an official police call?"

"Believe me," Carisi stated, as he began walking out, "Amanda's side of the conversation had a lot more substance to it!"

And he was gone.

Fin shook his head, "I don't even want to know," he stated, repeating his phrase from earlier that day, as he once more began typing.

.

.

Carisi was actually surprised when he arrived at Amanda's place. As promised, she was outside, hiding behind a big tree in front of her apartment, her eyes laser-focused at the front door.

He approached her, "You're here."

She turned her head, trying hard to quell any personal feelings.

"I like trees."

"Glad you like back-ups, too," he stated as he, too, got behind the tree, too and stared intensely at the front of the apartment complex, "You see anything suspicious goin' on in there?"

"I'm pretty sure the intruder is still in there. Earlier while waiting for you, I had gone off to the side of the house. I looked up at my window on the third floor and it looked like the curtains have been pushed aside, which I never do when I leave the house. And I heard my coffee grinder on, as well."

"A thief that makes himself at home?" Carisi wondered.

"Yeah. He's probably the longest relationship I've ever had."

The minute Amanda blurted it out the joke, she regretted it. Glancing over at Carisi, she saw a funny look on his face...it was as if he were...jealous?"

She covered her mistake by getting down to business, "So you ready?"

He nodded, "I'm ready."

She head-gestured, "Let's go."

They both went up the pathway and into the building complex. Everything seemed so quiet in the hallway, yet it wasn't a peaceful kind of quiet. They took the elevator up to the third floor. When they reached her apartment, they flattened their backs on both sides of Amanda's front door.

They both took out their guns, pointing it straight up in the air, their fingers on the trigger. Then Amanda leaned over and put her ear to the door.

 _"There's movement inside,_ " she verified in a low tone, as she flattened herself against the wall once more.

 _"I'll kick the door in!"_ Carisi volunteered, hoping Amanda wouldn't insist she'd do it!

 _"No, wait!"_

He insisted, " _Amanda, let me do it!"_

She held up her key, " _There's a better way!_ "

Carisi moaned and really began to wonder about his judgment when he was distracted.

Meanwhile, Amanda knelt down and inserted the key.

They stood and then exchanged 'get ready' nods.

Sneakily opening the door, the two detectives rushed in.

"SVU!" Amanda yelled out, identifying the two of them, as Carisi decisively aimed his gun.

The intruder already had his hands up as he shakily shouted, "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!"

Amanda's eyes widened when she recognized the man they had been frantically searching for.

"Antonio!" she exclaimed, referring to the victim's boyfriend.

.

 _._

 _Please review_


	15. Chapter 15

Truths and Lies

.

Chapter 15

Amanda lowered her gun once she recognized the intruder at her apartment.

"Antonio."

Antonio Trentini was the boyfriend of victim Susan Langley. The one Amanda and Carisi had been searching for as a person of interest. The one who ran away from her at Luigi's Restaurant. And now he was here in her apartment.

He no longer looked scared, "And you are Amanda," he stated with a slight Italian accent, "You are friend of my Susana. I remember we meet before."

Amanda looked pleased, "We had. So, then,why did you run that day when I saw you at the restaurant?"

He didn't deny it,"Of course I run! You are detectives! I do not want to be arrested!" He then gestured towards Carisi, "And who is man with the gun on me?"

"I'm Detective Carisi," he stated, still pointing his gun, "and keep your hands up,"

When Antonio did as instructed, Carisi put away his weapon and went over to pat Antonio down for any weapons.

"He's clean," Carisi stated to Amanda, and then he stepped back as he addressed Antonio, "Mr. Trentini, you need to come downtown with us. There's a few answers we need from you."

"Am I arrested?" Antonio seemed alarmed, "PLEASE say no! We stay here and talk! I tell everything I know, I swear!"

Amanda nodded to let Carisi know it was okay if they stayed here.

"Have a seat, Antonio, and we can talk," Amanda suggested.

And Carisi added, "But don't make any fast moves."

Surrounding the coffee table, Carisi and Amanda sat on the long sofa while Antonio sat in the chair.

Amanda asked, "So what do you know about Susie's murder?"

"I know not much, but I know I not kill her!" Antonio adamantly claimed, "I love Susana! She is my love, my life!"

Carisi asked, "So even though you say you were in love with Ms. Langley, you DID have a big fight with her the night she was murdered, right?"

Antonio's eyes saddened, "We fight, yes, but it mean nothing! Everybody fight, no?"He looked pointedly at Carisi, "You fight with one you love, right, Detective?"

Amanda had rarely ever seen Carisi blush. It was rather endearing.

Carisi cleared his throat and leaned back on the sofa, "We're not interrogating _me_ , Mr. Trentini. So you admit to having a fight with Ms. Langley?"

"Yes, _but_ when we fight, we make up, then we love again!" Antonio exclaimed, "It is the way of lovers, no? Susana, she was like...how you say...magic through my heart!"

 _Amanda thought it a rather romantic thought. She was glad that Susie had someone to love her and that he loved her back. She was about to glance towards Carisi to get his reaction, but when she caught Antonio carefully observing her, she turned her attention to him instead._

"Antonio, how did you get inside my place anyway?" Amanda asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"So sorry to you, Amanda, I pick lock when you not answer door," Antonio admitted, looking embarrassed, "I need place to rest. Susana show me your place when we take walk one time. She say you friend, that I can trust you, if I need help."

"We were friends," Amanda verified, "but I never knew why she left the force so abruptly."

"Ah, sadly, it is because of me," Antonio admitted, "That is why we fight. She say she work for law and cannot have me work for mafia."

Carisi accusingly stated, "So you DID work for Luigi Morelli!"

"Yes, I mean, NO! I work his restaurant, yes. But I wash dishes, never do other things, bad things. Only ONE time, I tell Susana Mr. Luigi want me to make delivery. It is for much money. She tell me to say 'no' to him. She very angry. We fight. I leave, and I never do it."

"This was on the night Ms. Langley was killed?" Carisi asked.

Antonio looked down and shamefully nodded.

"But then you returned later that night," he continued.

"Yes."

"-an' were you still very angry with Ms. Langley when you had returned the second time?"

"What? NO! NOT LIKE THAT!" Antonio became agitated and stood, his hands rolled up in fists.

"Sit down, please, Antonio," Amanda stated as calmly as possible, "we still have a few more questions for you."

Antonio looked around nervously, then at last he relented and sat down.

"Antonio, what else do you know that might help in solving Susie's murder?" she asked,

Antonio drew a deep breath, "I tell you one strange thing. Maybe two months ago, Susana read newspaper story about jewelry thefts. She keep reading. The more robberies, the more excited she get."

Amanda questioned, "Excited? She was _excited_?"

"No, no, not excited," Antonio vigorously shook his head and thought it out, "Wrong word I choose... I mean, _interested,_ yes, she interested when she read about robberies. After, she changed. Get very secret with me."

Carisi asked "Tell us about the second time you came back on the night Ms. Langley was killed."

He looked distressed, "We fight in afternoon. I come back at night to say sorry. I see she...not alive.," his eyes watered, "I think my boss, Mr. Luigi, maybe kill her because I not make delivery. I panic. So I take Cha-Cha. Run away... I have failed her! _Mia Ragassa!_ "

Carisi commented, "So it was you who called the precinct to tell the location of the dog."

Antonio wiped a tear that had fallen down his cheek, "Yes, I have no choice. It is much difficult to care for dog with little money." His eyes now looked concerned, "Tell me, please...where is little Cha-Cha now?"

"Cha-Cha is in good hands and is very happy. He's with Susie's mother," Amanda explained.

"Ahhh..." Antonio looked relieved, "That is good."

Carisi and Rollins exchanged looks. If they turned Antonio over to Detective Wilkerson, it would not be a good thing for him.

"You will stay here, Antonio," Amanda announced, "indefinitely."

"WHAT?!" both men stated in unison.

"We believe you, Antonio" she stated, "So if you want, you can stay here until we find the killer. I'm at a motel anyway, so I'll stay there. You'll be safe, since no one knows you're here. Just be really quiet."

She looked at Carisi, who didn't raise a protest. He'd be overruled, anyway.

There was hope in Antonio's eyes, " _Puo essere vero?_ Can this be true? You do this for me?"

"Only if you promise not to leave," Amanda stated, "Help yourself to food and drinks. Oh, and by the way, no long showers, either. I have old pipes."

Antonio looked confused, "Old pipes?"

"The plumbing fixtures are old. The rushing water through these pipes can be very noisy and easily heard," she explained.

"Ahhhhh...I understand now. Nosy neighbors." Now Antonio's eyes were shining, "Thank you, Amanda, you believe in me!"

Carisi reminded him, "Just don't leave here under any circumstances until the investigation is completed."

"Where I go? I have no money, no car, no friends," Antonio surmised.

Everything was settled.

Carisi stood, "We need to go."

They all walked to the door. Carisi opened it as Amanda walked out first. Just as Carisi was about to leave, Antonio pulled him back slightly.

Then Antonio desperately whispered in Carisi's ear, "' _Non dirglielo. Ne so di più!'_

 _._

 _._

"So what did Antonio tell you?" Amanda inquired, as they drove back to the precinct.

From the driver's side, Carisi shrugged, "About what?"

"Cut the innocent act, Carisi! I'm a detective-I know suspicious talking when I hear it! Antonio whispered something secretly to you, and it wasn't the nuclear codes!"

"We were just bonding over a mutual language is all."

"Fat chance!" Amanda fired back, but she let it go, "So where we are we headed?"

"You tell me," Carisi stated, "but since Antonio is staying at your place, I suppose you'll be needin' some other place to stay. My place is opened."

"I don't want to-"

"Where else you gonna go? Can't stay at a motel indefinitely."

He had a point.

Her money was quickly running out.

Amanda tentatively asked, "You sure it's okay?"

"Always."

He stated it without hesitation, causing joy in her heart.

"Thanks, Sonny, for helping me again, _however,_ I will only stay with you under ONE condition."

Carisi grunted, "Why am I not surprised that it's conditional? Let me guess...hmmmm...you wanna sleep in my bedroom while I'm kicked out to the couch?"

"Don't tempt me," she teased, "No, that's not it."

"What's the favor then?"

"That you tell me what Antonio REALLY told you in Italian."

Carisi heaved a playful sigh, "You don't give up, do you?"

"'Giving up' is for wimps!" Amanda insisted, "AND don't lie to me, either. I happen to know one of those words in English, so I better hear it in your translation, or I'll _know_ you're lying!"

"You're scaring me now!"

"Good! That's exactly what I was going for!"

"If you MUST know," Carisi explained, "Antonio was tellin' me, " _She's worth the wait, my friend_... THERE! Happy now?

Amanda felt herself blushing. _Somehow even Antonio could sense their attraction._

Carisi then asked, "So...what do you think..."

Amanda blushed deeper, "About the comment?"

"No, about me understandin' Italian!" he teased, "There's only about 50 Italian words I know, and luckily, most of them were included in that sentence!"

Amanda laughed, and the rest of their conversation together was kept casual.

.

They drove over to the motel to pick up her things and then headed over to his place.

At last he pulled up at the parking lot of his apartment complex. They sat in in the car in silence.

"Amanda, I'm droppin' you off," Carisi explained, as he left the car running, "I have to run several errands...and I don't know how long it will take. So you go ahead, fix dinner an' don't wait up for me."

Amanda looked surprised at the late announcement, "Where are you headed? Do you want me to go with you?" she eagerly volunteered.

Carisi turned to face her in the darkness. He liked how her hair seemed to shine against the streetlights.

"I'm sorry, Amanda, but it's my own thing, if you don't mind."

"Oh, _of course._ " Amanda was slightly embarrassed that he obviously didn't want her to come along.

She reluctantly opened the door and got out. But then she twirled back around to say something further to Carisi through the opened door.

"I guess I'll see you when I see you?"

"Yeah." Carisi felt bad he was being so evasive.

"And Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of yourself."

He liked the idea that someone cared for his well being.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be back before you know it."

And as Carisi drove away, he hated the idea that he had just lied to Amanda. He didn't tell her he was heading back to her apartment to speak with Antonio further.

When Antonio had earlier whispered, _"_ _Non dirglielo. Ne so di più!',_ he had actually said:

" _Don't tell her. I know more."_

 _._

 _._

 _Please review_


	16. Chapter 16

Unexpected

.

Chapter 16

When Antonio opened the door to Amanda's apartment, he saw Carisi standing there with two shopping bags full of groceries.

"Thought you might need some restockin'," Carisi stated, indicating the two bags.

" _Grazie_ , kind friend, come in, come in!" Antonio cheerfully encouraged him, closing the door after Carisi entered, "I see you understand my message."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I think it's good for you to keep information from Detective Rollins," Carisi stated as he put the bags on the counter and began putting the food away.

Earlier that day, Antonio had whispered to Carisi that he knew more about the case and not to let Amanda know.

Antonio countered with, "Your Amanda believe Susana innocent. She will be much upset with what I know."

Carisi was intrigued, "After we put away the food, you and I will need to talk."

As Antonio was also helping with the groceries, he noted, "You know your way around Amanda's kitchen very good," he observed.

Carisi hadn't realize how familiar he had become to Amanda's kitchen, and tried to make an excuse, "Yeah, well, if it wasn't for me, Amanda would never know how real Italian dishes taste!"

But he wasn't fooling Antonio, "Soooo...you two are... _ _how you say__...a item?"

Carisi had just finished putting the box of cereal on the refrigerator, "What? No, ...we're partners; _ _working__ partners..."

"If you say so," Antonio grinned as he put some cans in the cupboard, "I think Detective Amanda is much kind and..." he smacked his fingers, _"_ _ _molto bellisimo__ _, no?"_

Carisi's cheeks reddened, "I get what you're sayin', but, right now, I have no need for your matchmakin' services! Can we get back to talkin' about the case, __per favore__ _?"_

Antonio grinned.

At last their task was completed.

"We talk now!" declared Antonio, "You go sit. I bring beer!"

"-Make it a coke," Carisi suggested, heading towards the living room, "It's gettin' late."

When Antonio entered the living room, he handed a canned soda to Carisi who gladly accepted it. He popped the top, took a swig and leaned back.

"So, you know somethin' about the case that you didn't tell Detective Wilkerson or Amanda about?" Carisi asked.

Antonio nodded, but did not look happy, "Yes. I find Susana keep secret from me."

"Okay. Go on," Carisi encouraged.

"A few time, when Susana not see, I catch her writing in __book__ _."_

Carisi hadn't expected that, "A book? What kind of book?"

Antonio shrugged _,"_ _ _Quién sabe__ _,_ who knows? But it is same book she write in. Then she close when I come in room, so I cannot read. Later, she have party dress on. Then leave at night for long time. Two week later, it happen again."

"And you never asked her where she was going or why?"

"No," Antonio sadly shook his head, "I...I scared to know. At first I think she seeing man because she dress...too nice, but then I hear in news police found stolen jewels in her apartment..." he miserably shook his head, "...is this true? Susana hide stolen jewels?"

"We did find some at her place, yes," Carisi stated, but he was more interested in the latest news, "But tell me more about this secret book. Detective Wilkerson never mentioned finding one."

"She hide it good," Antonio explained, "Nobody can find. If I tell Detective Wilkerson, he will arrest Susana."

"So this book is probably still in Susan's apartment?"

"Yes. I not touch it."

Then Antonio explained that if a person pushed away the nightstand next to the bed, he would just need to push in to discover a trap door hidden in the wooden floors. No way the detectives would think to look there.

Carisi nodded as he got up to leave, "I'll go find it."

.

.

When Carisi got to Susan Langley's apartment, it was dark. Antonio gave Carisi the key, so it was easy for Carisi to duck under the police tape and quietly slip inside.

Shutting the door behind him, it took awhile for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Then taking out his flashlight, he turned it on. A beam of light flashed in front of him.

Then the unexpected happened.

Goosebumps ran up his back as Carisi sensed someone behind him. He felt, rather than saw, a wired garrote being pulled over his head.

His lightening-quick instincts told him that if he didn't react before the garrote made it totally around his neck, he knew he was a goner.

In one fluid movement, Carisi twirled around to face the attacker before the unidentified assailant was able to tighten the wire. His opponent was a man with a ski mask on. And his form looked vaguely familiar to Carisi.

But no more time to think; he needed to react. Carisi swiftly backhanded the guy's cheek with his flashlight. The attacker's head flew back while simultaneously stumbling two steps back. By now, Carisi's eyes had adjusted to the darkness, so he moved forward to become the aggressor.

But the attacker was ready now, and now whipped out an opened switchblade.

Carisi paused as the assailant began slicing through the air uncontrollably. Carisi tried to back up while trying to avoid any contact with the weapon. Unfortunately one of slashes was successful in puncturing Carisi's left shoulder. Blood spurted and excruciating pain burned through his body. Before the attacker could get another cut in, Carisi retaliated by using the flashlight again to knock the knife out the bad guy's hand.

But the stress, loss of blood and overexertion had caused a wave of nausea to overtake Carisi, and he found it difficult to stay steady on his feet. That gave the attacker time to grab for a lamp, knocking Carisi in the cheek, which instantly exploded with pain.

Then suddenly, the sounds of police and ambulance sirens could be heard in the near distance.

But Carisi wasn't aware. He was struggling to remain conscious, but was fighting a losing battle. The room spun as his body collapsed to the floor.

And the last thing he heard was the retreating steps of the unknown attacker.

.

.

It was 11 o'clock at night by the time Carisi got back to his apartment.

He was exhausted and still in pain, despite the pills. Carisi had returned from the hospital where they poked and prodded him and then wrapped his shoulder wound.

Amanda had been sitting on the sofa, reading a book, anxiously waiting for Sonny to come back home. Olivia had earlier updated her that Carisi was in emergency, with the promise that Amanda would not to go near the precinct or hospital.

Nervously, Amanda instantly stood the minute she heard the front door open.

"Sonny?" Her voice sounded tentative when Carisi came in.

And their eyes met.

Carisi may have been tired, but a sweet sensation filled his heart at the thought that she was there for him. Amanda was immediately by his side, helping him to the sofa.

She continued holding him up, all the way to the sofa, "Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

He had tossed an object on the coffee table before he plopped down on the couch with help from Amanda. Meanwhile she had placed a pillow behind him and cajoled him to lean back.

"No, I'm fine," Carisi tiredly assured her, "but if I knew I would get all this attention after gettin' knifed, I would've put a bullseye on my shoulder!"

Amanda made a face, "Don't even joke about something like that….What did Emergency say? Was the wound very deep?"

Carisi shrugged, "A small prick."

Amanda looked at his bandaged shoulder, "That doesn't look like a small prick to me."

"Not the injury. I'm talkin' about the person who did this to me."

Amanda couldn't help but laugh, then she got serious again.

"Carisi, why were you at Susie's apartment, anyway?"

Carisi then explained how he had dropped off some groceries for Antonio at Amanda's apartment, when Antonio suddenly remembered that Susan Langley had kept a secret book. It was a small fib about Antonio suddenly remembering this fact, but at least Amanda wouldn't think she was betrayed by him.

"So I went to to Susan's apartment to retrieve the book," Carisi explained.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Amanda stated, relieved.

She reached over and gently touched the side of his face, where he got the bruise from the lamp, and it was also bandaged up. Amanda felt a tingling sensation go down her back at her nearness to him.

She forced herself back to the situation, "So how did you get hurt here?"

Carisi groaned, trying to sit up straight, "Partially by a lamp."

"A lamp?"

"Yeah," he pointed to his cheek, "it touched my face...real hard, courtesy of a bad guy."

"Oh...Sonny..." Amanda looked worried as she continued touching his face. She had a million questions but all she could concentrate on was the sensation of touching him.

Carisi was held spellbound as his intent gaze met hers.

Her touch was making Carisi's heart do flips.

Amanda felt her heart thump against her ribcage as she continued to caress his cheek. Then her thumbed dropped to brush the corner of his mouth.

Time seemed to have stood still.

Carisi took a hard swallow, "Amanda-" His voice seemed huskier than usual.

"Sssshhhh..." Amanda softly stated, as she let her hand linger on his mouth.

Sensations rushed between the two of them, their pulses quickening.

And then Carisi leaned in and caught his lips with hers. At first Amanda felt paralyzed. But as he savored the kiss, her lips became wet and supple. She moaned and began kissing him back, as if she couldn't get enough of him.

Their passions rose in unison as she felt him pulled her into his arms. Amanda brought her arms around him...

...and instantly regretted when Carisi let out a small painful groan, "Ooof!"

She must have touched his shoulder wound.

"Oh! Sonny! Sorry! I forgot! How in the world did you ever get knifed there?"

"Never mind that..." Carisi informed her, as he pointed to the object on the coffee table, "...I was able to retrieve Susan's secret book."

"What!? How were you able to get it?" Amanda asked, as she reached over, "Olivia told me the EMT found you in a state of unconsciousness at Susie's apartment."

"I had retrieved it __after__ I left the hospital and returned back to Susan's apartment," he explained, "it was exactly where Antonio said it would be."

"So you went back? Carisi, why would you do that? What if the bad guy had come back?" she chided him.

"But he didn't," Carisi noted, "Do you want to know what's in the book or not?"

"I do," she admitted, but added "although I'm glad you were able to get the book, it still doesn't excuse your stupidity for going back to the apartment!"

"You're welcome," he dryly stated.

She thinned her lips as they continued to give challenging stares. Then from out of the blue, Amanda reached over, put her arms around his neck, and give him a tight hug.

" _Sonny...don't you_ _ever_ _scare me like that again!"_ she whispered in his ear while still fiercely holding onto him.

Carisi momentarily closed his eyes in contentment as he hugged her back, "I won't, Amanda. I promise."

Then she separated herself from him and her attention was diverted back to the book.

Carisi watched as Amanda opened the book and totally devoured it's contents. He became alarmed when he noted her scowl.

"Amanda, what is it?"

She was staring at the book so hard, Carisi feared that it might cause a hole on the page.

"Sonny, this book is a ledger."

"A ledger?" Carisi questioned as she showed him the contents, "of what?"

Amanda's eyes were still scanning, "Evidently, it's a list of recent local jewelry robberies at the owner's home," she stated and then softly spoke her thoughts out loud, " _so Susie DID know about the robberies and she was obviously involved..."._

And for the first time since the investigation, Amanda felt she hadn't known her friend at all.

.

.

 _Please review_


	17. Chapter 17

It's Becoming Clearer Now

.

Chapter 17

It was early when Carisi got into work the next day. But Amanda still managed to arrive even earlier. She was busy at her computer when Carisi spotted her.

"Mornin'," Carisi announced, hoping to catch her eye.

"Hey," stated Amanda, intensely looking at her computer screen.

She was obviously in work mode.

Carisi took off his jacket and slung it over the back of his chair, "You certainly left early this mornin', for work! Even now, nobody's here yet."

"Sleepless night and uh, I was anxious to get an early start on the research," Amanda nonchalantly stated, keeping her eyes fixed on the computer screen.

She purposely didn't look at Carisi. It was only last night that they had shared a kiss but already both were avoiding the romantic elephant in the room.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" she asked, "Are you still hurting?"

"My shoulder's still sore, but my bruised cheek is healin' really quick-like... _see_?"

She was forced to look up at his face. He pointed to where the removed bandage had been on his face. The bruise was still evident, but it was lighter, although it had spread out some.

But she seemed more focused on noticing his closely shaven bristles and and how she longed to run her fingers across them. At that thought, her heart began to riot vigorously.

"Looks good; it seems you're healing," she quickly stated, before turning her attention back to the screen.

Meanwhile, Carisi was thinking that he had been wanting to kiss Amanda for so long that even when it happened last night, it still exceeded his expectations. He had initiated the kiss last night, not only because he found her attractive, but because words could no longer express how he felt about her.

He casually asked, "So...did the ledger help you discover anything new about the murder?"

"It did," Amanda had to tell herself to slow down her breathing and to get her mind back on the case, "I had spent the morning going over any newspaper articles about the home robberies, and I think I came up with a theory."

"Really?" Carisi was intrigued as he sat in the visitor's chair next to Amanda's desk, "So what've you got?"

"I was right about Susie after all...I don't think she was not involved with the robberies whatsoever."

"That's good to hear," Carisi looked relieved, "what makes you think that?"

"Take a look at this," Amanda stated, as she swirled her computer screen so that Carisi could see a newspaper article, "notice how much the stolen jewels were worth."

He quickly skimmed the headline "Okay, so the jewels stolen totaled approximately seven million dollars—what of it?"

Amanda nodded, "Well, it got me thinking...if all these homeowners kept such valuable jewels, what is the one thing they would get for piece of mind if they plan to keep their jewelry at their residences?"

Carisi thought about it, "A gun?"

Amanda smiled, "No, that would be OUR solution...but for regular folks, it would be _insurance_."

Carisi looked impressed, "Makes sense."

It does. And after I did some more research, I found out that the same company held most of the insurance policies to these stolen jewels. Patriot's Insurance. AND they were willing to pay a reward or a finder's fee or whatever you call it, to retrieve the stolen goods!"

Carisi looked slightly confused, "You're sayin' that Susan Langley was working for that insurance company?"

"Not necessarily," Amanda stated, "She wouldn't need to. I also found out that insurance companies would have paid up to 10 percent of the amount insured. You do the math. Susan was looking at maybe a $750,000 finders fee if she found the thieves. That's a lot when you're broke."

From behind them, a familiar female voice chimed in, "Who's broke? I hope it's neither one of you!"

Carisi and Amanda turned to see their boss, Olivia standing between them, with a file in her hands. They had been so engrossed in talking about the case, they hadn't heard her come up behind them.

"I think we have a breakthrough in Susan Langley's murder!" Amanda announced, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"That's great!" Olivia stated, "Let me hear it."

She sat down and listened quietly as Amanda presented her theory.

Then afterwards, Olivia stated, "And I assume you're not going to inform Detective Wilkerson about this new theory of yours regarding the stolen jewels and the insurance company?"

Carisi and Amanda exchanged glances.

"So far, it's just a hunch we have. We don't think it's enough to bring up to the detective," Carisi claimed, "Nothin' substantial yet."

Olivia couldn't be fooled, "No, of course you wouldn't tell him. You just plan to keep investigating on your own, don't you?"

Amanda nodded, "Hey, we're doing just what Detective Wilkerson wants. We are staying out of _his_ way."

"Yeah, well, if you need some additional help," she threw a file on Amanda's desk, "here's a copy of Wilkerson's file on the case so far."

Amanda's eyes widened in surprise, "How did you-"

"Don't ask," Olivia interrupted, "Let's just say I had to call in a few favors. And don't you DARE mention this to Wilkerson!"

"A shame,!" Amanda jested, "Thanks."

Olivia nodded and then warned, "Just don't run interference with either Wilkerson or his underlings." She then got up and headed to her office. At the door, she turned around once more to view her detectives. She was so proud of squad.

"By the way," she added, "I like how well you two work together."

Then without waiting for a response, she turned back and entered her office, completely missing the blush rising on the faces of both her detectives.

.

For the rest of the morning, Carisi and Amanda was hard at work with research.

"Well, that was interesting," Carisi stated, after he got off the phone with Patriot Insurance.

"What's that?"

"Patriot Insurance was coverin' Susie's clothing expenses. It was an advance payment. Evidently she had discussed retrieval fees with Charles Hunter, the President and he agreed to help her. That was two weeks ago. She had called him four days before her murder, tellin' him she was very close to revealin' the culprits."

"That's interesting," Amanda contemplated, "and I heard you mentioned Detective Wilkerson's name, too."

"Yeah, that's the kicker," Carisi bitterly stated, "Charles Hunter claimed that no one knew Susan Langley was workin' with his insurance company, but when a detective called a week ago, Hunter told him that a local woman might have some information about the thefts and the detective just hung up; he never pushed for more."

"Don't tell me," said Amanda with thinned lips, "the detective's name was Trey Wilkerson."

He nodded, "'fraid so."

Carisi and Rollins didn't like where this investigation was heading.

 _Were they about to accuse one of their own?_

"Well, Carisi, while you were on the phone, I found out some new info, too," Amanda announced, "Susie's last entry noted an afternoon party was going to be held at the home of wealthy socialite Regina De Luca."

"Regina De Luca?" Carisi repeated.

"Yeah," Amanda stated, "and according to the ledger, Ms. De Luca will be holding a private soiree at her home this weekend."

"We should go," Carisi suggested.

"If only," Amanda daydreamed, "Maybe I can just use my frequent-soiree-attending-club-card!"

"I think I'll be able to get us inside," Carisi calmly announced.

"Really?" Amanda's face lit up "How?"

"It just so happened that one of my nieces, once removed on my mother's side, used to date a guy who is best friends with the son of this Regina De Luca!"

"Wow. That close of a connection, eh?" Amanda deadpanned.

Carisi picked up his phone, "You just don't understand how Italian connections work! We Italians are one big happy family, held together by distant cousins and pasta!"

.

.

It was the weekend at last and the soiree was an hour away.

Carisi had dressed for the part, wearing beige pants, a black silk shirt and leather jacket. He was in front of the hung mirror in the living room, combing through his hair when he heard the bathroom door open and out walked Amanda.

She was wearing a subdued pink-flowered wrapped silk dress. V-necked with a crossover front, the cap sleeved outfit emphasized her tiny waist and curvy shape. She finished her look with high silver heels. Carisi had been so used to seeing her in severe dress pants and business-like buttoned tops, it was a surprise to see her soft, feminine side.

The way Carisi was inspecting caused Amanda cheeks to redden, which only made her appear even more naturally attractive.

"Amanda," Carisi stated her name with reverence, "You look...absolutely _bellisimo!"_

The sensual way he said the word _beautiful_ in Italian made her blush further. He was staring at her as if he wanted to possess every inch of her body and every flicker of her soul She almost shivered with delight at the compliment.

"This old thing?" she teased as she twirled about.

Then the situation turned serious as he took a step towards her. His gaze locked with hers in a moment of searing wonderment.

They were so close now that Amanda was surrounded by the crisp scent of his shaving soap. Her eyes traveled down his body and then up again, ending at the deep V in his shirt. And suddenly her body was filled with a strange, warm ache and she was having trouble breathing normally.

She took a deep, calming breath, "And how do you say 'very handsome' in Italian?"

He seemed to tower over her as he smiled, " _Molto bello_."

"okay..hopefully I will meet some _molto bello_ men at the soiree," she teased and when he laughed, she added, "You really do look _molto bello_ tonight, Sonny."

He looked pleased, "A _molto bello_ man is always the best accessory for a beautiful woman."

With his easy going ways and candor, Carisi was slowly and successfully bringing down all her defenses.

They were no longer two detectives working a case, but a man and a woman attending a party and found themselves hopelessly attracted to one another and wanted nothing more than to enjoy one another's company.

His smile was genuine as he lovingly brought his hand up to lightly caress her cheek.

His mere touch sent a ripple of warm sensations throughout Amanda's body and she momentarily shut her eyes to luxuriate in his touch.

Watching her reaction, Carisi's heartbeat began hurtling at a reckless rate. He wanted so much to feel his lips upon hers again. But he wasn't sure what she wanted from him.

"Amanda, tell me what you want from me."

She watched him intently as she next reached up and placed her hand over his, "Sonny, when I'm near you like this," she stated breathlessly, "you make me feel things... I've never felt before..."

It was the bravest thing she'd ever said.

His searching gaze held hers, "I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels that way..."

She swallowed, "This is the real thing...isn't it?"

He answered immediately, "Yes."

She didn't look disappointed, "Good. I'm...glad it's that... and not heartburn."

He half-smiled as his eyes became caressing, "You can't joke your way out of this one, Amanda Rollins."

Her heart now was crashing repeatedly against her ribcage at the reveal of their feelings, "You're right, but I'm scared, Sonny," she softly stated.

"Me, too," he concurred, "but luckily for us, we've gt a breather 'cuz there's an investigation we need to take care of, first."

Amanda had almost forgotten that they were going to a house party to nab some jewel thieves.

Then he gallantly brought up his arm while she warmly clasped it. His smile meant everything to her.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"I'm ready," she stated, as she gave him a radiant smile.

And as they walked out together, they both knew that whatever happened, this would be one memorable night.

.

.

 _Please review_


	18. Chapter 18

Trouble at the Soiree

Chapter 18

The cocktail party was held at a residence on the Upper East Side of New York City. The Neo-classical and Art Deco brick building contrasted nicely with the high rise building in the background. Regina De Luca lived in one of the two story luxury condos, complete a private outdoor patio.

Carisi and Amanda were directed through a bright open entry way, to the social room where all the guest mingled, drinks and appetizer plates in their hands. Sunshine filtered through the two large French doors, which opened onto a balcony with lush gardens.

Regina De Luca seemed to float over as she approached Carisi. Though the family connection was tenuous, it was enough to admit them to the party. Suddenly he seemed like a close relative as she gave him a huge hug.

"Dom! You've grown so!" Regina remarked, with one hand on her champagne flute, "So tall and handsome now! You must be...let's see..." she gave him a good up and down, "...an accountant!"

Carisi thought he heard Amanda snicker.

"-detective..." Carisi informed her.

"Detective?" Regina seemed surprised at his choice of careers, "But if I recall correctly, you've always loved reading books and absolutely _hated_ running!"

" _Zia_ , it was playin' _tag_ that I hated, not _runnin'!_ And I was 8 at the time!"

Regina then turned with interest to Amanda, "And who do we have here, _Dom?_

Carisi proudly introduced, "This is Amanda Rollins..."

"So nice to meet you, Ms. DeLuca," Amanda politely smiled.

Regina was obviously a person who had a flair for the dramatic, for she waved her hands everywhere, "Pleeeaase, you MUST call me Gina...all my friends do!" she insisted. She turned to Carisi, "The girl is _absolutely_ captivating, Dominic!"

"She's not my girl, _Zia_ ," Carisi corrected, "Amanda is-"

"-absolutely _enchanted_ with your nephew, Gina," interrupted Amanda, who then grabbed onto Carisi's arm.

Gina looked pleased, "Of course, you are enchanted with our Dom! Just don't wait too long, _Cara_!" she advised, giving Amanda the once over, "After all, you do not seem to have too many child-bearing years left!"

Carisi looked embarrassed, "Zia-"

Amanda tugged at his arm and kept up her false smile, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Gina."

Gina obviously didn't get the sarcasm, " _Molto bene_! Come, come! I will introduce you to this city's movers and shakers!"

Carisi and Amanda followed behind Gina. The crowd seemed to part like the Red Sea as she cleared a pathway.

Carisi leaned in and whispered to Amanda, " _Sorry about that!"_

 _"About what?"_

 _"Gina and that 'child-bearin' years' comment!"_

 _"Oh, that! Pftt! Forget it! The way I see it, some people think they are the beach when they're obviously the quicksand!"_

Carisi laughed.

Moving insistently through the crowd, Regina introduced them to anyone who wasn't chatting with someone else. Carisi and Amanda found themselves making small talk as they constantly checked around the room to spot any unusual activity.

Carisi was refilling his and Amanda non-alcoholic drinks at the bar. While waiting for the drinks to be made, he looked up and froze at the guest who had just entered. Gathering his two drinks, he hurried over to Amanda who had been conversing with the president of a bank and his wife.

"May I talk to you... Dear?" he asked, "alone?"

Amanda's eyes barely registered surprise before she flashed a smile, "Of course, _Sweetheart_...excuse us."

When he was able to pull her aside, he stated in a low voice, "Guess who's here at the party?"

"Give me a hint: royalty or celebrity?" Amanda asked, as she took a sip of her soda.

"Not even close. More like _scum-of-the-earth_ law officer. Detective Wilkerson."

Amanda was surprised, "Where?"

"Over my shoulder, three o'clock," Carisi stated as he smiled and nodded to someone who had walked by.

Amanda asked, "What is _he_ doing here? I didn't think he would mingle with this type of crowd. He seemed he would fit in better with a group of mushroom fungus!"

"Who knows?" Carisi slightly frowned, "You don't think Wilkerson has anything to do with the heists, do you?"

Amanda shrugged, "I wouldn't put anything above that weasel. Maybe I should go check him out."

"You do that, but BE NICE. I think I'll head out to the master bedroom. That particular wing of this house seems to be off-limits, so it would be a perfect mark for the thieves."

So Amanda headed over to the detective while Carisi went down the hallway.

.

Amanda actually heard a loud groan coming from Wilkerson when he spotted her coming his way.

"You!" he stated accusingly, "What are YOU doing here?"

Amanda smiled through gritted teeth as she casually scanned the crowd for unusual activity, "The same reason you are here, detective, so don't make you're usual grumpy scene."

Wilkerson looked dumbstruck, "How did you even figure out-"

Amanda narrowed her eyes, _"What, f_ igured out that you are _personally_ involved in the _robbery_ part of this case?"

 _"What the hell are you talking bout?_ " Wilkerson looked offended, "Me? Don't be more of a moron than you are!"

"Oh yeah?" Amanda challenged, "Then why are you here alone? Casing the place? Where's your wife?"

"She...she doesn't care for these kind of events," Wilkerson didn't sound convincing at all, "and for _your_ information, I need to attend these kind of events if I want to stay connected to the case, whereas my wife gets nothing out of these soirees! So if you will excuse me!, I need to go mingle with the RIGHT kind of people! And be sure to stay out of my way!"

" _You always seem to say that to me,_ " Amanda remarked.

But Wilkerson had already left her standing in the middle of the room by herself as he soon meld back into the crowd.

.

.

Meanwhile, Carisi spotted no one in the master bedroom, so he went and searched one of the guest's bedroom. He stayed and elected to keep the door slightly ajar so he could see anyone walking down the hallway to the master bedroom. The lights were off, but it was easy to see from the late afternoon sunlight coming through the windows. So far this wing of the condo had remained completely quiet.

Until he heard some footsteps.

.

.

Amanda had been silently walking down the hallway, wondering what happened to Carisi when suddenly, from her peripheral vision, she saw the door to a random bedroom open slightly further and her arm being yanked inside.

" _Whoof!"_ she exclaimed, as she pulled her arm from his grasp.

Then they were alone in the bedroom, although the door was left ajar.

He put his index finger to his lips.

" _What are you doing in here?" s_ he whispered, " _Why aren't you in the Master bedroom?"_

" _I already checked it out, and no one was in there. Yet. So it's a waiting game. Figured this bedroom would make a great lookout."_

Amanda nodded, " _Good idea. I just hope the person you find walking down the hallway wears a badge and goes by the name of 'Wilkerson"!_

Carisi asked, _"So even after talkin' with him out there, you STILL think he's involved in these series of robberies?"_

" _I don't know, but_ t _he guy was a smug as ever! And get this: He tells me AGAIN to stay away! Tell me something I HAVEN'T heard before!"_

" _Forget about him and let's concentrate on catching a robber...you can take the first shift,_ " he casually stated as he flung himself on the guest bed and put both hands behind his head, " _heyyyyy, I think this comforter is made of pure silk!"_

Amanda purposely didn't look his way. She didn't want the image of Carisi laying on a bed in my mind.

" _Just don't drool on the pillow!"_ she jestingly advised, as she continued her watch.

"I gotta mark my territory somehow!" he teased as he looked out the window from his prone position, "You know, from this cushy bed, I can watch the sun risin' through the window as I wake up!"

Amanda tried to clear her mind, _Must not thinking of waking up next to Carisi._

Ten minutes later, she hears footsteps.

" _Carisi!"_ she frantically whispered, _"Someone's coming!"_

It was back to business as Carisi immediately got up and knelt by the ajar door while Amanda watched in a standing position.

The silhouette of a woman slowly walked past them. She was wearing a light blue dress, pearls and heels and was carrying a large tote bag.

Carisi pensively noted, " _That woman….she seems so familiar..."_

Amanda was caught off guard by his comment, " _Really? From where?"_

He scowled, " _I don't know...I only got a side glance of her here, but I think I've seen her before."_

" _Maybe your 'Auntie' Gina had once set you up with her,"_ Amanda dryly suggested.

" _Very funny,"_ he stated, now seeing he no longer had a view of her, " _let's go see what she's up to now..."_

He stood and quietly opening the door a little more. They both stuck their heads out to see where the woman was headed.

The mystery woman did not even try one of the other doors down the hall, but went directly to the master bedroom. When she put her hand on the knob, the detectives ducked when she turned to look back down the hall. After seeing no one, she quietly slipped inside the room, shutting the door behind her.

" _We need to go after her!"_ Amanda immediately insisted.

" _No...wait! If she's the thief, give her time to open the safe. If she's not the thief and wantin' to only use the ladies' room, she would be comin' out in a couple of minutes."_

" _Okaay, but I'm only giving her THREE minutes,_ " warned an impatient Amanda.

" _Fair enough."_

They waited.

Amanda checked her watched, " _It's been exactly THREE minutes. Let's go!"_

Carisi nodded.

They cautiously opened the door and peeked out. Seeing no one, they proceeded to walk down the hallway as quietly as they could. When they reached the closed door of the master bedroom, they both began to pull out their guns-

...but froze at the commanding male voice coming from behind them.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW!..I HAVE A GUN!"

And it wasn't Detective Wilkerson's voice.

.

 _Please review_


	19. Chapter 19

All Loose Ends Tied Up

Chapter 19

Inside the plush home of Gina De Luca, Carisi and Amanda watched as the alleged female jewel thief went inside the master bedroom. Just as they were about to enter the room, they heard a vaguely familiar voice telling them to put their hands up because he had a gun on their back.

When they turned around...they came face to face with…

"Ted Smith," Carisi stated, recalling how he and Amanda had interviewed the neighbor of murdered victim Susan Langley. Smith was the one who told them how Susan and boyfriend Antonio constantly fought.

Ted ordered, "Turn around and show me your weapons. Slowly."

Carisi and Rollins exchanged a quick glance. Then facing Smith, Carisi pushed aside his jacket to reveal his gun.

Meanwhile, Amanda held her head up high, "Mine is in my purse," she claimed.

Ted looked Amanda up and down. It was obvious she wouldn't have been able to hide it on her dress.

He looked over to Carisi, "Take out your gun and hold the handle with your thumb and index fingers only...drop it and then kick it over here!"

As Ted was busy watching Carisi drop his gun, Amanda reacted.

She quickly rotated her standing foot in order to kickbox him. Using her hips she extended her leg and hit the gun Ted had been holding with the ball of her foot.

"OW!" Ted cried out when her foot slammed against his hand.

The door of the master bedroom suddenly burst opened. A mini flashlight was stuck in the mouth of the female robber as she viewed what was happening, her eyes opened wide at what she was witnessing. Meanwhile, Amanda had pushed the shocked woman back into the room.

At the same time, Carisi had suckered punched Smith in the nose. Blood gushed out as Smith yelled out and fell to the ground, holding his nose. Carisi stood straddling him and turning him over to his stomach so he could handcuff him.

"OW! That hurts!" Ted complained.

"You have the right to remain silent, so please do just that…." Carisi warned as he continued to recite the rest of the Miranda Rights to Ted, "… and if you cannot afford one, an attorney will be appointed for you...do you understand these right as I have explained to you?"

"Jesus H. Christ, Can't you see I'm in pain? You pulled my arms too far back and also broke my freaking nose!" Ted accusingly yelled back.

"Yeah, well, that's what you get when you don't play well with others!" Carisi unsympathetically told him, "Come on, let's go see what's happening with your partner in crime who's about to be arrested, too," he stated as he picked up the gun, forced Ted up, dragged him into the master bedroom, and then shut the door.

Once inside the master bedroom, Carisi saw that Amanda had already handcuffed the woman thief.

Amanda looked Carisi's way, "Recognize her?"

Carisi studied the miserable female suspect. And then his eyes widened when he realized who she was from the picture in the wallet Detective Wilkerson had shown him earlier.

Carisi positively identified, "You're-"

A loud knock interrupted him.

"POLICE!" yelled the voice from the other side of the door.

Evidently the commotion had alerted Detective Wilkerson. BAM! The door burst opened and he stormed in, his gun out in front of him.

"LET ME SEE YOUR HANDS!" he ordered the suspects, "COME ON! GET 'EM UP-..." he stopped, his face showing surprise when he spotted his wife.

"Debbie?" he questionably stated in shock.

Debbie Wilkerson, who was now currently handcuffed, looked desperate.

"Trey! Thank GOD you're here! This has all been a terrible misunderstanding!"

Detective Wilkerson looked confused, "What?...what are you even doing here?... how did you..."

A handcuffed Ted Smith mumbled, "Don't say anything more, Debs. Don't incriminate yourself!"

Debbie tossed back an angry look to him, "I incriminate myself? How? This is all YOUR fault!"

"Liar!" Ted yelled back, "How could accuse me, someone who you claim to love?"

Debbie looked panicky, "I, uh, I don't know know what you're talking about!"

"You were the mastermind behind all this!" Ted accused her, "Look who was caught with the bag of jewels!"

"Shut up, Ted!"

Ted turned to Detective Wilkerson, "Your wife was seeing me, loving me! Why do you think she had to go to so many PTA meetings?"

"Trey, listen to me!" Debbie defended herself, "Ted brainwashed me! He coerced me by using his charms on me!"

Ted yelled in response, "YOU were the one who said you loved me FIRST!"

"No, you lured ME into -"

"STOP! I've heard enough!" Detective Wilkerson interrupted, "we're hauling both of you downtown to be questioned!"

"Fine!" Debbie snapped her eyes showing bitter rage, "but if I did anything, it was because I couldn't get what I wanted from a cop and his salary!"

Detective Wilkerson narrowed his eyes, "You're not even sorry for your wrongdoings, are you, Debbie? You're only sorry you got caught!"

"Oh, shut up, Trey!" Debbie miserably stated as she turned away from him.

In the distance, everyone could hear police sirens approaching the house. Trey looked at his wife, and then at the other thief, Ted Smith.

And for once, all of Detective Wilkerson's smugness was gone, replaced with regret. He then quietly handed his gun over to Amanda.

"I'm done with this, it'll be your collar," he informed Carisi and Rollins as he defeatedly turned and walked away.

.

.

Of course, Carisi and Rollins gave credit to Detective Trey Wilkerson for making the arrest.

The three detectives, as well as the two accused, were now at the Sussex County Police Station. Since it wasn't Carisi and Rollins' case, they could only listen and watch behind a one way glass as Detective Wilkerson interviewed Ted Smith first.

Ted adamantly claimed, "It was Debbie Wilkerson who concocted the plan to steal jewelry!"

Detective Wilkerson's face was void of emotions, "Go on."

Ted licked his dried lips, "Yeah, so..we met one day at a coffee shop and we hit it off immediately...sorry," he apologized, when he realized who he was talking to, "anyway, we kept meeting and meeting. She knew I was a locksmith on the side and that I had an interest in old-fashioned type safes, the type found in expensive residences."

Wilkerson asked, "So these rich home basically possessed the same type of safes?"

Ted nodded, "Heirloom safes are something that families with old money like to pass on. A way to bind generations together, so to speak. And due to that reasoning,you wouldn't believe how many people who inherited antique safes from family members also possessed safes with lost combinations. So I had a little side business of learning how to crack these safes and Debbie wanted to learn how to do it, too, so I taught her."

Detective Wilkerson finished the story for the suspect, "...but then your neighbor Susan Langley somehow discovered you were involved with these jewel thefts. But you weren't quite done with your life of crime, or with my wife, either, so that's when you decided to get rid of Ms. Langley..."

"What?" Ted's eyes widened, "No! I swear I didn't kill anyone! Look, I may have stolen jewelry for the money, but I had nothing, NOTHING to do with Susan's murder! I swear it!" he then sat back and folded his arms, "I want a lawyer!"

His declaration of wanting a lawyer had cut the interrogation short, but Wilkerson had heard enough anyway.

When the detective walked out of the interrogation room, Carisi and Rollins were still waiting outside.

"If you two don't mind," Wilkerson tiredly stated, "I'd like you to accompany me back to my office."

"Why?" Amanda asked.

"Because I have some explaining to do," he admitted.

.

.

"I still can't believe..." Wilkerson was shaking his head as he sat opposite Carisi and Rollins at his desk, "that Debbie was involved with..." he sighed and instead of continuing that train of thought, he decided to start from the beginning, "Originally, I had thought it was great how my wife was interested in my police work. I mean, how many cop wives are interested in their husbands' work? Now, I know I'm not suppose to discuss details of a case, but she was so inquisitive, always asking questions about the robberies, especially when it had to do with the security of the expensive homes. Of course, I should have figured out she was involved... when the rich homes with the tightest security never got hit. But stupid me never made the connection," he berated himself.

Carisi asked, "Did you ever discuss with your wife that there was a local citizen working with the insurance company to help uncover the jewel thieves?"

Wilkerson shrugged, "I could have, I guess..." then realization hit him, "Good God, do you mean to tell me that I helped to get Susan Langley killed?"

Carisi and Rollins didn't even need to answer; Wilkerson already knew the answer.

With a heavy sigh he leaned back, "You do realize that because I discussed the case with someone not involved in the investigation, I will probably at best, get a reprimand and at worst, lose my badge, don't you?"

Carisi bluntly stated, "The decisions you've made were of your own choosing."

Wilkerson snorted, "Yeah, ain't that the truth? Man, I had this case pegged _so_ wrong, hadn't I?"

Amanda leaned in to comfort him, "You did, but you can do the right thing for yourself now."

He acknowledged, "I plan to."

.

.

Sometime later, Wilkerson's wife, Debbie was left waiting in the second interrogation room.

Detective Wilkerson stared through the one way on the outside, staring at his wife at the long table.

"It would be wrong on so many levels if I interrogated her," he stated to no one before he turned to the detectives, "Will you both go in there and see what story she makes up to save herself?"

Amanda nodded, "Sure."

As Carisi and Rollins headed for the door, Wilkerson called them back.

"Detectives?"

They both turned.

"I know I've been a pain in the you-know-what," he acknowledged, "but at the end we got to the truth, hadn't we? In other words, that's my way of saying...thanks."

They both nodded and then entered the interrogation room.

.

.

"I didn't kill Susan Langley," Debbie stated, even before Carisi and Rollins sat down, "it was Ted. He did it!"

Carisi looked at her impassively, "Tell us about that."

"I will!" Debbie insistently stated, "That Susan was a slut! She was always after Ted, always wanting him to help her with work around her apartment. Ted loved ME and told me that he didn't want to see her, but she would do things...like...dress up in a red, shiny, low cut dress!. So one day she went too far in trying to seduce Ted in that sequin red dress of hers, so he...he killed her because otherwise she would have never left him alone!"

"Good story," Amanda stated, "except for one thing."

Debbie tilted her head, "What's that?"

"I KNEW Susan," Amanda stated, "She was a strong, independent woman who left her career for the man she loved. That's how loyal she was to her boyfriend. Susan was also the type of person who wanted to do things the right way.. Sure she was working the case for money, but she did it by going through the right channels—which, in this case meant seeking help from an insurance company. She was a person with a strong sense of right, and a good heart. She was a loyal friend and we lost a great cop."

"So you say!" Debbie seemed to be controlling her temper, "Besides, why would _I w_ ant to kill her?"

"For the most obvious reason in the world," Carisi stated, "jealousy."

"I. DID. NOT. KILL. HER!" Debbie claimed, "and you have no proof that I did! You can't trust Ted's testimony! He's a professional safe cracker!"

"But we DO have other evidence," Carisi declared, "Just now, you admitted that Susan was dressed in a low, red, slinky dress the night she was killed..."

Debbie scrunched up her face, "So? What's the big deal?"

"It wasn't mentioned anywhere in the papers," Amanda pointedly stated, "so how did you know what color dress Susan Langley was wearing the night she was killed...unless you actually SAW her?"

Debbie looked flummoxed.

Carisi announced, "Debbie Wilkerson, you are under arrest for the murder of Susan Langley!"

"No! Please! I'm innocent!" Debbie burst into tears, "I'm just nervous is all! Let me talk to my husband!"

Carisi didn't look sorry when he stated, "Detective Wilkerson has already left the buildin'."

Debbie's tears suddenly welled up, "He's not here?" she looked at the two way mirror, but of course, couldn't see a thing, "But...but that's impossible! Where would he go at a time like this?"

Amanda took pleasure in telling her, "He's gone to seek a divorce lawyer, Mrs. Wilkerson."

.

.

So eventually Detective Trey Wilkerson would lose his badge because his loose lips had contributed to the death of an ex-police officer. Ironically, he got a job as an insurance broker, specializing in jewel thefts.

Neighbor Ted Smith, meanwhile, had struck a plea deal. In exchange for testimony against Debbie Wilkerson, he would serve time for the robberies instead of being charged as an accessory to murder.

Debbie Wilkerson was charged with murder and would live the rest of her life in prison as an unhappy divorcee.

In other news, Carisi and Amanda had helped clear a pathway for boyfriend Antonio Trentini's citizenship. He had signed up for citizenship classes as well as English classes. Upon completion Carisi and Amanda would help in getting him a job as a translator for the NY state court system.

And finally, mafia wannabe landlord Lou Bennetti had been causing so much trouble for crime boss Luigi Morelli, that they set up a meeting to talk about it over lunch at Luigi's restaurant. Strangely after that, Bennetti was never seen again.

All in all, justice ruled over everyone, for each individual got exactly what he or she deserved.

.

 _Last chapter coming up!_

 _Please review_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It had been quite a case for Carisi and Rollins, and now it was over.

What seemed like forever had only been a few days, but it seemed like a lifetime. The sleepless nights for Amanda had finally caught up with her. She was almost too exhausted to eat after spending a whole day being interrogated by authorities.

So instead of a quiet, sit down dinner, they had decided to go to a casual pizzeria for a quick meal.

Yet despite it being a late night, the exhausted detectives still enjoyed each other's company. They had so much to talk about and both knew tonight was just the beginning of their personal relationship.

"God, I can barely keep my eyes opened," Amanda stated.

They had already been sitting in the pizza joint for an two and a half hours. The pizza was cold, the beer flat, but they didn't want to leave, even when talk turned to awkwardness about their relationship.

"Truthfully, Sonny, I'm scared..." Amanda was saying as she looked directly in his eyes, "...I'm scare it won't work out between us."

Carisi shyly smiled and placed his hand over hers to reassure her.

"You don't think I'm scared too?" he rhetorically asked, "but we fight like an old married couple, talk like best friends and flirt like first love. That tells me we were meant to be."

She couldn't help but laugh.

 _Oh Carisi_ , Amanda sighed, _Why is he so decent? Why does he make the world seem so much brighter_ _?_ And as she looked into his handsome, kind face, she realized at that moment how grateful she was that she had let go of all the wrong men in order to find the right one.

"Thank you, Carisi," she almost whispered.

Carisi tilted his head, "For what?"

"For being the one."

Carisi gave a contented sigh. All was right with the world. It was 10:45 pm and the pizza place was empty. The workers were already started to close down the place.

"So, you about ready to go?" he asked.

Amanda took a deep breath to prepare herself.

"Almost, but I also have a confession to make," she told him, "and I hope you won't take it the wrong way."

Carisi scowled.

 _This did not sound good._

He braced himself, "Go on."

"So, with this case, I feel as if I've been through the ringer," Amanda explained, "and at various times I had prepared myself to think the worst of people, but it didn't turn out that way," her smile reached her eyes, "You were my rock throughout this whole investigation, Sonny, and I'm forever grateful, but now that it's over...I've missed the only other person that makes my heart joyous...I miss Jesse..."

Her voice trailed off a bit before she continued, "so...after much deliberation...I had booked myself a ticket to Florida to join my family. I feel as though I've missed a special time in her life; the enchantment of Disney World...but there's two more days she'll be there and I have a chance to be there for her...so I'm leaving tonight."

Carisi looked surprised, "Tonight?"

"Yes,"she acknowledged, "I'll be catching the red-eye," she looked askance at him, "You're not upset, are you?"

She knew the news was sudden for him, but she hoped he understood.

When she tried to read his face, all she felt was support.

"You're a wonderful mom, Amanda," he softly stated, which made her heart melt, "and you are absolutely doin' the right thing," he squeezed her hand, "but just know that I will miss you. A lot."

Tears of happiness surfaced on Amanda's face. Never in all her years of hard living did she think she would find a person as wonderful as Dominic Carisi.

She couldn't help herself as she leaned over and brushed her lips over his.

Her voice caught slightly, "Just know that every second I'm away from you, I'll be missing you, too."

.

.

La Guardia Airport wasn't very busy this time of the night as Carisi parked his car at the nearby parking area. Getting out of the car and opening the trunk, he retrieved her wheeled suitcase.

The night was clear and dark, with few stars in the sky. As they walked in tandem towards the airport, Carisi reached out with his free hand and held hers.

Amanda momentarily shut her eyes in complete bliss. She couldn't recall ever feeling so cherished, so loved. And when she opened her eyes and looked at him, she felt she was already missing him.

"I'm going to call you the minute I land," she promised.

Carisi crinkled his face, "Won't that be around _four_ in the monrin'?"

"That's right," Amanda confirmed, "or...is that too early? I can call you much later, if you want."

"Are you kiddin?" he sardonically stated, a smile on her lips, "I want you to call me at 3:45, if possible!"

She laughed, "Alright, I'll be your personal stalker and call you as the plane is taxiing."

"Deal."

They continued walking in the cool night air. When they had almost arrived at the building when Amanda suddenly stopped walking, causing Carisi to stop his movements as well.

" _What?"_ he asked.

Amanda was already reaching over to pull her suitcase away from his hand.

She forced a smile on her face, "I think this is where we should part ways."

He looked unsure, "Here? On the sidewalk?"

"I-I...couldn't bear to have you watching my plane leave," she told him, "I want to see you face to face as we part."

The thought of watching Amanda flight departing depressed him as well.

He let go of the handle of her suitcase and took a step backward. They weren't aware of the people walking to and fro, the taxi's parking and leaving or the cold of the night as they shared a look.

This would be their goodbye.

"Sonny," Amanda began, "You do understand that I'm leaving to see my family, right? That I'm not running away from us at all."

"Just because we're separated doesn't mean our feelin's change," Carisi philosophized, "That's the great thing about love."

"Love." Amanda tried to keep her voice steady, "You said love."

"That's what it is for me," Carisi stated, "And if you don't feel that way, that's okay for now, 'cuz I have enough for the two of us."

The blueness of his eyes seem to illuminate his face.

Emotions flooded Amanda's heart as she flung herself into his arms. She could feel her tears of happiness wetting his shirt but she didn't care as she felt his arms close around her in a warm embrace.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, Sonny," she murmured into his shirt.

And when she gazed up at him, her eyes were warm, her lips inviting. Anticipation curled inside of her as his head reached down and he kissed her with all his bottled-up passion.

When they separated, her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes surfaced with tears.

"You know, you could join us...in Florida..." she lovingly gazed at him.

Her words touched him.

"Thanks," he acknowledged, "but you enjoy your time with your family. I will be here when you come back."

She slowly nodded, "okay, but I'll be back before you know it," she promised.

And Carisi felt he was the luckiest man in the world. Her eyes were bathed in starlight and her hair softly framing her face. She never looked more beautiful.

"Have a fun time," he wished her, "Just not TOO fun of a time!"

"I'll be sure to tell Mickey Mouse you said hello," Amanda teased.

"Make that _Minnie_ Mouse," he teased back.

Their smiles soon turned into wistful sadness as Carisi lifted his hand to touch her cheek for the last time, feeling her warmth in the palm of his hand.

And then they exchanged their last smiles. Grabbing the handle of suitcase, she wheeled it forward and headed towards the terminal building.

Carisi watched her lone silhouette outlined against the moonlit night. He never took his eyes off her as he walked away into the cold dark night. Her clicking heels was the only sound he seemed to hear.

When she approached the terminal doors, they automatically opened. And just before she went inside, she turned once more and gave him a slight wave. He nodded as she turned and joined the hustle and bustle of the travelers.

And then she was gone.

.

Carisi returned back to his apartment.

It seemed so quiet and lonely, now that Amanda was gone. Taking his shoes off and placing them next to the couch, he wearily sat down on the sofa, slouched, closed his eyes and rested his head against the cushions.

Memories of Amanda flooded his senses. She was the bravest, kindest and most beautiful woman Carisi knew. His heart actually ached for her—he thought that only happened in movies.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes.

 _How had he let her go?_

 _She was a part of him now._

The pull of his yearning was too strong.

 _She could still enjoy her time with her family,_ he reasoned. _He would fly down there and stay in the background. Knowing she was near would be enough for him._

Reaching down, he quickly retrieved his shoes to put them on. He'd call Lieu tomorrow morning to explain.

He didn't even have time to pack; he would just purchase a Minnie Mouse t-shirt when he got out there. One to match with Jesse, because he missed her, too. Right now, the most important thing was to see if he could get catch Amanda's flight or the next one out to Florida.

Putting on his jacket, he swung open his apartment door…

...in time to see Amanda standing there, her eyes shimmering.

Carisi looked shocked, "Wha-"

"They have flights leaving first thing in the morning, too, you know," she explained.

He tried to keep a straight-faced, "I hope _this_ time you had purchased _two_ tickets!"

She whipped out two tickets to show him, "You owe me your share."

Carisi smiled, "Put it on my credit," he informed her as he let her in and shut the door.

Amanda's expression then turned serious, "You know, Sonny, I've tried, I really did, but I couldn't leave you..." she paused as she looked at him pleadingly, "...ever." she admitted.

" _Forever_ seems like the perfect amount of time for us, Amanda," Sonny quietly stated, although his heart felt like bursting as he opened his arms to her.

Her expression looked relieved and radiant as she rushed into his welcoming embrace for a slow, tantalizing kiss.

And their mutual attraction for one another had truly blossomed a lifetime of mutual love.

.

.

 _Thank you for reading my story! It was such a pleasure to write!_

 _Please review for the last time!_


End file.
